


衣fficial——爱情开始的地方

by Burnthefloor



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 60,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnthefloor/pseuds/Burnthefloor
Summary: ooc预警 借用了衣fficial和肩膀舞的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 之后会有贤旭客串微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终
Kudos: 22





	1. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（1）

“银赫啊，虽然你做固定嘉宾的第一期播出效果很好，可是公司的新人刚出道，更加需要一些节目增加曝光度，希望你理解。”

“代表nim，我明白，虽然我下车，但是公司的后辈能得到更多锻炼。把我介绍到这个节目里，能出演第一期就已经很感谢了。”话虽这么说，赫宰还是在心里叹了口气，自己已经尽力出演了，却被大势新人换掉，公司的所谓家族爱，只是要把利益最大化啊。

“不过呢，最近有一些服装品牌找到我们合作时尚穿搭节目，并且愿意赞助制作费。出演费虽然不高，但是也是一个推广你时尚品味的好机会。我可是力排众议推荐了你主持，还起了名字叫‘银赫的衣fficial’，怎么样？你这几天看看节目流程，下周准备录制吧！”

赫宰忙不迭谢过代表。打印了节目表回到宿舍，已经晚上了，屋子里弥漫着浓郁的部队锅的香气。听到密码门打开的声音，圭贤的声音远远地从厨房传来：

“哥，回来了？”

“嗯。”

”我煮了晚餐，给你盛一碗？”

“好。怎么这么晚还自己下厨？”

“最近接了个新行程，要在家喝酒聊天，所以先练习一下做下酒菜。对了，哥今天和代表谈得还好吗？”

“嗯，还行吧。下周有新行程，要准备一下。我端回屋吃了。”

“太好了哥。什么时候播出？我会看的。”

“你别逗了，谁不知道你只看有自己的节目。”赫宰调侃了两句便端着碗回了屋，部队锅煮得味道正好，还加了拉面，他吃得连汤都不剩。倒在床上，他觉得身心俱疲，心想着，一定要更努力才行。

很快就到了节目拍摄的日子。看着镜子里穿着西装、挂着职员证的自己，赫宰有一瞬间恍神，如果当初没有选择当艺人而是做一个普通的上班族，可能现在也是这身打扮风尘仆仆地上班吧。

台本之外，赫宰还自由发挥了一部分，时不时逗得拍摄的工作人员笑出声来。接下来的环节是用转盘飞镖选择要进行服装搭配的场景。一个戴鸭舌帽的男生拿着转盘走出来，把飞镖递给赫宰。男生戴着口罩，赫宰便对上了他露在外面的眼睛——流畅的双眼皮衬着水粼粼的眸子，眉毛很英气，眼尾却稍稍低垂，仿佛受了些委屈正瘪着嘴要落泪。看见赫宰盯着他，男生害羞地笑了一下，便用转盘遮住了脸。可能是有些紧张，他忘了把转盘转起来，赫宰便上转了一把。

只听“哎呀”一声轻呼，男生痛得手一缩，原来是没留意被转动的转盘边缘割伤了手。赫宰赶忙上前看，只见他指尖的伤口冒了血。赫宰连声说着抱歉，扯了身旁的消毒湿巾轻轻擦拭伤口。男生好像很怕痛，手不断地往回缩，赫宰只好捉住他的手，轻声说：“忍一忍啊，东海，对不起。”

男生不由得一愣，随即想起自己挂着的工牌上面写着名字。他摇摇头，说没关系，怕耽误拍摄，很快抽回了手，接着换了一个女生来举转盘。赫宰继续拍摄，却忍不住总是看向摄像机背后的东海。东海的手小他一圈，放在手心里攥着刚刚好。

第一天拍摄结束，赫宰在工作人员中找那顶鸭舌帽想再道个歉，却被PD截了下来。寒暄了一阵，约好了和工作人员晚上一起吃顿烤肉。赫宰想，那就晚上再见吧。

工作人员在烤肉店坐了三桌，赫宰顶着笑脸每桌过去打招呼敬酒。他很清楚，PD对他很客气，只不过是看在代表的面子上，如果有更合适的人，可能随时又被顶替。在第三桌的末席，银赫看到了有些拘谨地坐着的东海。口罩下，原来是一张比眼眸更漂亮的清秀的脸庞。东海面前的烧酒杯还有一半，可是脸已经红了，含水的眸子有些朦胧地看着走过来的赫宰。

“东海？今天对不起，弄伤了你。”

东海站起来，已经有些重心不稳。“我没事的，已经不疼了。”他把受伤的手指蜷在手心里，举起酒杯“银赫xi我敬您一杯。”

赫宰看他有些醉的样子忍不住微笑起来：“心领啦，我喝就行了，你不用喝了，脸都红了。”说罢把自己的酒一饮而尽，又拿过东海的半杯自己喝了，接着说：“喝完酒要多喝些水，多吃点肉。我应该比你大吧，直接叫哥就好了。”东海拿着空酒杯晕乎乎地坐下，没注意听旁边的姐姐们正亲昵地拿他打趣。

晚上，赫宰几次点开kkt大群里面那个东海的号码，犹豫了半天，还是发送了消息：“今天还好吗？平安到家了吗？”发送完又觉得后悔，只不过刚认识一天，说这么多话，会不会吓到他？

过了五分钟，赫宰攥着的手机屏幕亮了起来：“赫宰哥，我没事，谢谢你。”

赫宰心底冒出些莫名的欣喜，等了片刻回到：“今天辛苦了，早点休息。” 又过了五分钟，东海的消息来了：好^-^


	2. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial和肩膀舞的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 四海八荒第一赫吹开始觉醒了
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

赫宰又是一觉睡到中午，醒来第一件事就是打开手机，查查衣fficial的收视怎么样了。看着留言里一些除了一贯给他加油打气的老粉外，也有一些（自称是）十代新粉的留言说阿加西好有sense，赫宰感觉心底又一点点亮了起来。当年在舞台上恣意跳舞时，台下汇成一片光海的粉丝们也大多是十代吧，自己那时还和她们一样年轻。只是行业更迭得如此之快，虽然无奈，好歌和资源也是渐渐给了新人们，现在，还陪伴在身旁的粉丝们好像和自己一起上了年纪呢。

赫宰拉开窗帘，正午的阳光充满了室内。后天又要拍摄了，突然一个念头冒出：下次拍摄，会不会见到东海呢？

拍摄开始，赫宰念着开场白，果然又看到了被摄像机遮住了脸的东海。可惜东海的机位在侧面，要看他就要扫视全场。赫宰希望比平常多了很多次的扫视不要太明显，PD就当他是故意做出“瞳孔震动”的效果好了。

这次是情侣装主题，选择服装场景的方式是从工作人员们的随身物品中挑选三种。赫宰调侃了一看就像经纪人的车钥匙，风格狂野的手链，拿起了一只戒指，开玩笑地在手上试戴了一下说道：“诶？我带刚刚好呢？戒指的主人是谁？”

工作人员传来低低的笑声，PD忍着笑说道：“你亲自把戒指给感觉是主人的人吧。”赫宰缓缓扫视了一圈，摄像机后都是一张张带着笑意的脸。只有东海的机位那里，人不敢看他，帽子好像压得更低了，连亮晶晶的眼睛都看不见了，赫宰禁不住想：你干脆带个灯罩得了。

一圈看下来，赫宰已经胸中有数，他一步步走到东海面前，站定：“你愿意和我一起挑选情侣装吗？”

工作人员们哄堂大笑，东海帽檐下的脸憋得更红了，眼睛眯起来弯弯的，不知道是忍笑还是羞的。赫宰见他不好意思答话，牵起他的手，把戒指慢慢戴到了他中指上，尺寸刚刚好。东海的手躲也不是继续被人捧着也不是，突然握住赫宰的双手，给他鞠了个躬。PD哈哈大笑说，什么呀，像订婚一样。

赫宰笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，东海觉得自己血流上涌，浑身发烫，可赫宰的手却好像更热，不然肩膀上的温度为什么这么清晰。赫宰不再让他尴尬，转身问PD戒指代表的主题是什么。PD递上卡片，写着“ 在安全楼梯偷偷见面，进行秘密约会的职场人情侣。”

赫宰一番挑选，选中了两件相同款式的大衣，一件米白，一件格纹。格纹的暗戳戳搭配米白色的内搭。介绍的时候假装烦躁地说：“情侣装，我没有穿过呢。”东海被他的嗔怪逗得嘴角忍不住上扬，心想，这就是演艺人吗？做得真好呀。

录制很快又在轻松愉悦的气氛中结束了。赫宰从待机实里换好衣服出来，刚好看到东海急匆匆出门的背影。赫宰快走了几步想跟上去，出了门却看到东海迅速上了一辆车消失在夜色中。赫宰坐上保姆车，在空调的暖风里有些昏昏欲睡，他点开手机里东海的名字，想了很久最终打出一行：“今天戒指的事是节目效果，别放在心上。你的反应也很有综艺感，节目播出会好看的。”

东海口袋里被静音的手机闪了闪，他并没有察觉。此刻，他正坐在上次和赫宰谈话的代表的办公室里，思考了一下说：“我决定了，我想选银赫前辈。”

当晚，赫宰并没有等到东海的回信，第二天早上八点，手机的震动吵醒了赫宰。距他的正常起床时间还有三个多小时呢，他眯着眼睛打开手机扫了一眼，看到是东海的回信，顿时就不困了。东海说：“没事的赫宰哥，还是第一次有人给我戴戒指呢，sense太赞了，哈哈。”

啊，他也觉得是sense吗？为什么会有一点失望。

赫宰回到：“多亏了我们东海的戒指呀。下周见面时记得也戴着吧，祝我艺能感大发。”

下一周赫宰很早就到了拍摄现场，东海正在架设器材，看见他，高兴地挥挥手，笑得眼睛眯成了一弯月。赫宰看他手上戴着上周的戒指，不由得露出了微笑。诶，好像牙龈有点冷。

拍摄到了尾声，赫宰没有回答出节目组的游戏问题，便耍赖地求着再给一次机会。PD顺势说，只要撒娇的话，就再给一次机会。赫宰扶额，心道一把年纪，钱难挣啊。耸着肩膀，祭出深藏多年的猛男奶音，撒娇尴尬得他自己都手脚蜷缩。终于换来了多一次机会，游戏成功。PD在拍摄结束过后对他说，做得好做得好。赫宰尴尬地笑，说只要您能剪出分量，我做什么都行。

赫宰出待机室时很早，PD正在远处不知道正和东海很严肃地说着什么，怎么看都像是在训他。赫宰有些担心，走近了询问原因。PD指着东海机位拍出来的影片说：“这拍的都是什么！”


	3. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial和肩膀舞的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 贤旭出镜啦 本章小糖怡情
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

赫宰看了一眼，一时语塞——他撒娇的那一段，东海的摄像机里的画面只截到了他的脸。画面正中央是他的嘴唇，涂了薄薄的唇釉，看起来软乎乎的。要是忽略他正在装可爱的事实，可以说是很具观赏性了。

“你这段就算正常拍，后期也可以截出特写来。现在可好了，这段全都是废片！”导演继续没好气地说。

“对不起导演，是我的拍摄经验不足。下次…我一定会拍得更好，不再犯这种错误的。”

“下次，哪有那么多下次，你…”

“黄导演”，赫宰眼看听着听着东海又要被训，连忙插话进去“这段我觉得很尴尬啦，本来还想让您少剪点进去呢。侧面镜头就不要用啦。东海，你把我装可爱这段放这么大，是不是故意的？是不是因为我上周用戒指逗你？”

“不是…只是觉得赫宰哥这段很可爱…很搞笑。”

“好啦”赫宰拍拍东海肩膀，“黄导演，麻烦您了。对了，我找东海有些事，等您跟他说完了我再找他。”说罢，走到离东海两步远的地方，摆出一副等人的架势。PD虽然气不顺，但是也不好再发作，又敲打了东海几句就让他去找赫宰了。

东海走到了赫宰身边。许是刚才有些热，东海摘了口罩，眼眶里还有一点刚刚蓄的泪，乖巧的小脸静静地盯着他。赫宰被他盯得脸上发热，避开了他的眼神，若无其事地说到：“你要回家吗？我送你一段吧。”东海忙去拿自己的外套和包：“谢谢哥，到最近的地铁站就好。”

今天经纪人跟其他人的行程去了，赫宰准备自己开车回宿舍。东海裹着厚厚的羽绒服，跟在一袭风衣的赫宰后面。  
“哥不冷吗？”东海脸蒙在围脖里，声音闷闷的。赫宰不由得笑了，逗他说：“艺人都是这样啊？冻死也要fashion。”  
“是只有哥这样吧，哈哈哈。”  
“你刚才还说我可爱呢，怎么现在改口了？”  
东海脸顿时又红了“是我没有拍好，哥对不起。”  
“没事啊，是看哥太帅了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
赫宰本是开玩笑自嘲一下，通常这么说的时候，圭贤那句“哥真是21世纪最差的男人了”就会立马甩出来。没想到这小孩儿认真地回答了。  
“傻瓜呀你”赫宰摸了摸东海的头，让他上车。开出一段后，好像没什么话题说，赫宰问副驾驶上的东海：“想听什么歌？”  
“哥的那首Illusion吧。”  
“那都是多久前的歌了。你还听过？”  
东海没有说话。赫宰打开了音响。往来汽车的灯光在他脸上投下一道道光影，把他的思绪带回在舞台上的时光。杂乱的鸣笛声被北风隔绝在了窗外，而此刻温暖的车内只有流泻的歌曲：  
“命运选择了我们  
本能正在觉醒  
Baby不要害怕  
你马上就会喜欢的  
已经支配了你的脑海  
会渐渐变得疯狂…”

在拥挤的车流中，车终于驶近了一个地铁站。“在这里下车可以吗？”赫宰一边把车靠到路边一边问道，却没听到答复。他以为东海睡着了，转头一看，却对上东海闪亮亮的眼睛直愣愣地盯着他。还没等他反应过来，东海突然解开安全带，欺身上前，在他的嘴角轻轻一啄，然后迅速地拉开车门跑下了车。赫宰后背僵直，他本可以躲，却没有躲，好像有什么不该发生的，却在期待中发生了。赫宰愣着神继续开车，心里除了能说哎一西还是哎一西。一个戒指，就圈了一个小孩儿？还特么是人家的戒指？

他完全没留意不远处，一架玻璃全黑的小轿车里，后座上的人满意地看着照相机里的画面。

回到宿舍，圭贤还在练习煮他的晚餐。“哥要吃吗？”  
“怎么又是部队锅？”  
“节目接的PPL啊。”  
“到底什么时候拍啊，都煮了好几个星期的部队锅了。”  
“下个星期就拍了。”  
“啊那还要吃多久部队锅…”  
“哥，别吃了。”  
“你小子别废话，给我盛一碗先晾着。一会我刷碗。”  
“心情很好啊赫宰，去算命了吗？”  
“对，命中注定我要克死同居人。”  
“哥，别住宿舍了，搬出去吧。”  
“找死呀你小子…”

虽然晚饭和圭贤的嬉闹暂时压下了思绪，可是一回到黑暗里，记忆便反扑而来。小孩儿水汪汪的眼睛，薄薄的唇，后颈的淡淡香皂味，齿间的薄荷香…哎一西，什么齿间，人家根本没张嘴…赫宰也有过女朋友，但是每一段关系的结果都并不好。很多年过去，恋爱越来越成为可望不可及的事，更别提和一个素人小孩儿。赫宰打开kkt，并没有东海的消息，要先联系他吗？用什么理由？他会尴尬吗？会误会吗？打了好几条信息再删掉，赫宰握着手机睡去，却睡得不好，做了一夜杂乱无章的梦。

东海一整周都没有发来消息，赫宰也没有主动联系。又一次拍摄衣fficial，赫宰正苦恼怎么面对这小孩儿的时候，却并没有看到东海的身影。赫宰松了口气，却也觉得心里空落落的。打起精神拍完了这集，赫宰忍不住去问PD，东海今天没来吗？PD说他也不太清楚，东海好像去了别的摄制组，可能不会再来衣fficial了。

可能，只是可能不会来嘛。赫宰在心中暗暗安慰自己。可是过去了一周、两周、三周…可能变成了确定，东海真的不再来了。赫宰好多次想发消息问问他，但是又不知怎的胸中攒着一口气，不想做先联系的那个人。夜深人静时，赫宰总在心里愤愤不平。小孩儿亲了人，居然自己先跑了？以为我嘴好亲就可以随便亲吗？

圣诞夜，赫宰回了家和父母姐姐一起过。大概10点回到宿舍时，只见门口的地上摆满了鞋，正对着走廊的地方还架着一台摄影机，突然想到圭贤说过他的节目会在宿舍拍摄。只是最近常常很晚回来，这竟是第一次撞见。

屋子里被简单布置成了圣诞氛围，圭贤为了准备节目也是费了很多心思。走过客厅，看见圭贤正在和他的同期厉旭喝酒闲聊。灵九喝得兴致高昂，笑声愈发飞扬。两人吵着到底是要联线希澈哥还是神童哥。见到了赫宰，灵九开心地打招呼“哥，你回来啦？快来吃点！”

赫宰拿出综艺人的套路，乖巧地对镜头鞠了一躬：“肩膀舞的观众们大家好，请多多关照…”说罢抬起头，赫宰的话不由得一顿。那摄像机后面的不是那小孩儿还能是谁？东海也愣住了，他跟公司说换哪个摄制组都可以，但公司从来没说这个节目拍的是李赫宰也在住的宿舍！他不是出道这么久了吗？怎么还住在这里！


	4. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial和肩膀舞的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 贤旭大糖前奏 我童不哭 工具人总会有自己的归宿
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

东海故技重施，恨不得把整个人缩在摄影机的后面。而赫宰坐下来和两个弟弟聊了一会，心思却不能集中，不一会就说要准备之后的行程回到了自己的卧室。躺在床上看着台本，赫宰却忍不住去听门外的笑闹声。弟弟们的嗓门真是太大了，引得工作人员们也是阵阵笑声。东海呢，是不是也跟着笑得很开心？

圭贤确实很开心，他和灵九好久没见面了，却还是很多话题聊。灵九有些醉了，说得高兴了便手舞足蹈，时不时歪头靠向他，烧红的脸上的温度透过薄薄的针织衣烙在他肩上。刚才他们争论了片刻，还是决定给神童哥打视频电话。窄窄的手机屏让两人不得不靠得更近，让圭贤更自然地揽过灵九的肩，感受毛绒绒的卷发拂过他的下巴。他由着灵九向神童哥可爱地挥手，只期望通话再长一些，这样就能顺势把下巴抵在灵九的头上，那感觉一定不错。可惜神童哥工作正忙，聊了不一会就挂断了视频。灵九的眼神有些朦胧了，用求助的眼神望向他。圭贤知道他有些累了，便示意工作人员先回去休息，留下他们俩进行更随意的第二场。

赫宰听到外面轻微的一阵骚乱。工作人员在拆卸大部分设备，只留小两台摄像机给第二场。他们离开时路过赫宰卧室门口想打声招呼。PD轻轻敲门，说道：“银赫xi，今天打扰您了，下周再见。”  
PD没指望赫宰会回应，正准备离开，赫宰却突然打开了门，和他们微笑着道别。东海背着一个大三脚架走在最后，头简直要埋到领子里去。偏偏赫宰不放走他，在他经过时问道：“诶？东海吗？正好上次那个节目有点问题想问一下你呢。PDnim，您介意先走吗？一会我帮东海叫车走。”

PD应了一声就带着整个团队先行离开了。东海直愣愣地站在走廊里不知道说什么，赫宰念叨着：“站在外面要被圭贤抓去洗碗的”，一边把他拉进了房间关上了门。

东海看卧室门在身后关上，虽然觉得从头到脚仿佛都僵了，却还是忍不住被房间里摆的帐篷吸引了视线。赫宰注意到他的目光，有些不好意思地解释道：“有时我想发会呆就会进到帐篷里呆着，很有野营的感觉。”说着又突然瞄到帐篷里现在堆满了粉丝送的礼物，讪笑到：“虽然看着东西多，但是我会整理的。”

东海点点头，却还是不知道说什么，连赫宰上前想帮他摘下背着的沉重三脚架，也把他吓得一躲。如此一来，李赫宰心里攒着的一股火腾一下冒了出来，他摘下东海背着的三脚架，把人轻轻一推按在门上，脸骤然凑近，压低着声音说：“怎么，亲了现在又装无辜吗？”

卧室里的火药味很浓，客厅里也在升温。就在圭贤去厨房洗碗的时候，灵九半伏在饭桌上，拖长了调子问：“圭圭，什么时候回家呀。”

圭贤正站在水池旁冲着碗上的泡沫，头也不回地说到：“哎一看你就没有看节目，那些嘉宾，回家之前都要演一段情景剧的，不是吵架就是醉倒在门口。演艺人可不能输呀。”

灵九没有回答，圭贤只当他困了，想着一会帮他叫车回家。突然，后背传来一阵温热，紧接着一双手在腰际环了过来。灵九从背后抱着他，还在他后颈轻轻咬了一口，软糯糯地说：“圭圭，这种情景剧可以吗？”

圭贤刚才的酒劲好像突然涌了上来，一瞬间脑袋嗡嗡作响。灵九的手还不安分，一只手腾出来揉捏他的耳垂：“圭，你耳朵红了，真可爱。”

圭贤压住自己的慌张，转头偷瞄了眼摄像机，见到两台机器的镜头已经被拨到朝向窗外。他在心里念叨，灵九啊灵九，你究竟是喝醉了还是故意的。

灵九一直搂着他直到他洗完了碗，枕得他背后暖烘烘的。圭贤深吸口气，把他从后背摘下来，说到：“我帮你叫车回家吧。”

等圭贤关了摄像机收拾好碗筷，灵九才磨磨蹭蹭地穿上他的长风衣。听到圭说：“灵九啊，麦没摘。”灵九便向他张开手臂，攒着眉头望向他。圭贤无奈地笑了笑，走上前去，环住他的腰解开麦克。灵九顺势伸手搂住他的脖子，伏在他颈间，轻声说到：“圭圭，今晚不走了好不好？”。

圭贤一把扯下麦克的线，再扳住灵九的腰往自己怀里轻轻一带，两人便紧紧贴合在一起。灵九抬头看向他，随后便踮脚贴上了他的唇，圭没有立刻回应，而是紧盯着灵九的眼睛。  
他想起多年前的那个夏日，宿舍只有他们两个，他借着酒劲推开了灵九的房门。灵九那时还喜欢裸睡，只有腰间盖了一层薄薄的毯子。他像所有的弟弟那样扑到灵九身上，叫着“灵九。”灵九没有醒来，他便肆意地望着人家的眉眼。明明是哥哥，却长了一张惹人保护的脸。圭贤越凑越近，直到已经能感受到彼此呼吸的热度，可他突然发现，灵九的眼皮在微微颤动，他没有睡。  
那一瞬间，圭贤心中的火好像突然被掐熄了，隐隐期待的心思变成了一阵阵绞痛。多年的相处和明示暗示，自己的心思已经完全剖白给对方，但是对方不愿意面对，甚至不愿给一个回应。圭贤最后只是把头轻轻枕在了灵九肩上，搂搂他，仿佛与什么告别。然后，他走出房间关上了门。  
或许是告别得太彻底，当从希澈哥那里听来灵九和女团成员恋爱又分手的消息时，圭贤也没有觉得那么心痛。灵九成了他要照顾的朋友、哥哥、可以在镜头面前大方亲昵的伙伴，可是现在，在没人看见的地方，他抱着自己，索要一个吻。  
灵九察觉了他的沉默，离开了他的唇，有些朦胧地看着他，然后甜美地笑了一下，问道：“怎么了圭，你不想要吗？”  
圭贤很想把他推开，可是却忍不住低头用力地咬上灵九的唇。这是我要的，难道你不想要吗？圭急于得到一个确认，他刚洗完碗有些冰凉的手在灵九的衣服里不断探索，抚摸过脊背，探到前胸，揉搓着从未触碰过的那一点，让灵九忍不住“嘶”地吸了口气。他想主导，想要灵九承认，是他自己想要才要，而不是金厉旭送给他的。


	5. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了肩膀舞的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 让我们骑上忙内的小摩托 门里文戏门外动作戏
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

揉捻了一会，直到灵九忍不住低声呜咽，手指深深扣入他的背脊，圭贤才肯放过灵九的胸前。这时圭的手也染上了灵九身上的热度，在腰腹游走时变得愈发滚烫。灵九摩挲着想撩起他针织衫的衣摆，却被止住。即使两人已经紧密得快融为一体，圭贤也不想灵九看到身上的疤——封印着早年车祸噩梦般的记忆，是他从来不肯示人的。灵九没有勉强，而是探入衣内，用指腹像写字般抚过一道道伤痕。  
圭就这样环抱、轻咬着灵九，一路向自己的卧室跌跌撞撞走去。就在路过赫宰的门口不到一米处，灵九突然一个侧身靠在了走廊的墙壁上，一手搂住圭贤的脖子把他拉得紧贴自己，另一只手则轻巧地滑向圭的下腹，隔着布料轻轻地覆住了隆起的一处。然而他偏偏没什么大动作，只是在周围打着圈四处点火。圭浑身一颤，压低越发粗重的喘息，紧紧把灵九压在墙上，发狠似的搅弄他的齿舌。一只手用力揉捏腰间的软肉，另一只手则直接贴着肉探入下身，握紧已经挺立的那处粗暴地揉弄起来。灵九紧咬着嘴唇不让自己叹出声来，下腹却忍不住一阵阵收紧，迎合着圭的节奏。他脸上比刚喝了酒更加绯红，甚少出汗的额角也渗出亮晶晶的汗珠。虽然圭贤知道他赫宰哥回家之后通常只是宅在卧室，但是随时被人推开门撞破的可能让他的心跳得更快。可灵九都不怕，他又怕什么？

只是圭贤的赌气，在灵九慢慢蹲下解开他的腰带，抬眼望向他时土崩瓦解。那是灵九出了名的善解人意的眼神，看调皮小孩子胡闹的眼神，被不讲理的人训斥时也不争辩的眼神，是所有人都可以轻易得到的眼神。这么多年，圭贤在心里划出一方圣地把灵九放在正中，提醒着自己不要逾越界线一步，可灵九却不吝邀人进入他的生活。圭贤虽是客人中的一员，可他知道灵九另有一间暗室只供自己藏身。有人曾踏进那暗室一步吗？圭贤想，反正不是自己吧。

脑中的念头百转千回，身体却不由他继续沉浸在沮丧里。圭贤不再想着赌气，此刻只想要更多的温存和欢愉。他一把拉起灵九，打横把人抱起，冲入自己没开灯的卧室。

屋内的赫宰正把他的小孩儿顶在门上，困在自己的双臂间。他本没计划做些什么，只想吓唬吓唬东海，心里还小小地期待着小孩儿会不会有想象中的反应。可就在两人近距离对峙的关键时刻，门外突然传来衣料的摩擦声、粗重的喘息声、压低的呜咽和津津有味（？）的水声。本来根据宿舍的隔音效果，如果赫宰乖乖地躺在床上看台本，这些声音应该是听不到的。可要命的是屋内的两人此刻正抵在门上，而且这声音路过门口后，居然在就停在不远处持续广播了。赫宰的心情，就好像带第一次约会的对象看电影，结果是个三级片儿，看也不是走也不是。

之前赫宰的那一句沙哑的质问建立起来的气势瞬间泄光了。只见东海眼角红红地盯着他，好像在看个老色坯，赫宰顿时尴尬得涨红了脸。他撤回手臂和身子，用眼神示意东海到床上坐。见东海面露难色，知道人家又会错了意，赶紧自己先蹑手蹑脚走到书桌的转椅坐下，东海这才轻轻走到床边，坐了个窄窄的床沿。

沉默了一会，赫宰先开口道：“你…不单单是节目组的工作人员吧？”  
东海没想到居然这么突然转换了话题，慌忙说道：“没有啊，只是到不同的摄制组帮忙而已。”  
“你当我也是傻瓜吗？”赫宰忍不住被小孩儿撒谎的窘态气笑了，“PD怎么会把摄影工作交给一个对节目取景都不太熟悉的孩子呀？举转盘要你去，戒指要拿你的，那天你被训，PD明明就是看我过去故意做样子给我看的。全首尔的节目少说有几十，偏偏你在的两个组都和我这个过气豆一起，难不成是几个摄制组一起想撮合我们？第一次拍摄衣fficial时晚上的应酬，那场合怎么可能不把忙内灌醉？可你身边那么多哥哥姐姐没一个吵着让你喝酒的，就那半杯还是你自己逞强硬喝的吧？我要是这些都看不出来，这么多年的综艺真是白做了。怎么，现在是我的隐藏摄像机吗？难道东海你身上装着摄像头？”  
赫宰只是开玩笑似的把自己的猜想一股脑说出来，可是看到东海的面色由开始的震惊慢慢变成委屈，赫宰心里突然一慌。东海着急加心痛，除了连连摆手说：“不是的不是的”，梗着喉咙一时说不出别的原因。赫宰知道自己的玩笑话伤了人。这小孩儿要是有这么老练的手段，也不会用那么笨的方法躲着他了。  
“唉…东海呀，对不起。”赫宰下巴杵在椅背上注视着东海，“我知道你不会故意骗我的。而且就算是隐藏摄像机，我也不在乎，因为是你呀。对了，还有一个原因刚才没说，我怎么猜到我们东海不是普通的工作人员呢……因为这么帅气的脸，怎么会被我们公司放走呢？”东海眼里的委屈这才消退了一些，不是因为赫宰的笑话，而是因为他傻兮兮的笑。

东海稍稍缓了口气，慢慢说到：“哥，啊不，前辈，我会努力出道的，和你一起组队。”

赫宰一瞬间有些惊讶。他确实有想过东海可能是公司的新人，却没有想过东海要和自己组队“为…为什么和我一起？”  
“因为喜欢你的节目，喜欢你的歌，喜欢你…的舞台。”  
心里的话说出来，东海反而变得坦然，深吸了一口气，接着说道：“去衣fficial是我跟公司申请的，我也说了出道只想和哥组队。虽然那次…之后换了节目组怕见到你，可能是公司还是想让我们见面，就把我安排在了肩膀舞。赫宰哥，即使公司不让我先告诉你，我也不想再瞒着你了。我会努力出道，跟哥变得一样优秀的。”

可赫宰的目光却有些躲闪。有再次展示舞台的机会对他来说弥足珍贵，尤其搭档的还是他喜欢的小孩儿。可是…这么多年过去了，自己的状态和体力已然不是巅峰，拖着刚出道的新人？公司会怎么想？公司为什么会这样想？

赫宰还没想出个所以然来，东海已经觉察到他的退缩。小孩儿目光坚定，突然站起身，朝他大步流星地走过来，然后俯下身捧住他的脸，用力把自己的唇印在了赫宰的唇上。  
唔…的确是薄荷味儿。赫宰心里这样想着。上次在车上浅尝辄止，这次才真切感受到了温软的触感，让他忍不住反客为主，站起身一手揽住东海的腰，一手托住他的后脑，更贪心地品尝起小孩儿的味道。东海虽然一时冲动取得了先手，此时却又想跑，赫宰顺势揽着他后退了几步，双双扑倒在床上。东海紧张地闭着眼不知如何动作，任由赫宰耐心地一点点舔舐开了他的齿关，轻柔地探索他的唇舌。

东海小心地把眼睛睁开一条缝，他以为赫宰会饶有兴致地观察他的反应。可是映入眼帘的是赫宰沉静的脸，赫宰闭着眼，睫毛簌簌抖动，两手老老实实地撑在东海的两侧。

赫宰和东海一样认真地对待这个吻。

这个吻不知持续了多久，久到东海再睁开眼睛时都觉得白炽灯的光有些刺眼。赫宰温柔地看着他，然后从他身上离开。

亲吻之后东海就晕乎乎的，记不清赫宰如何拉着自己避开在隔壁翻天覆地的两个忙内从宿舍溜走，帮自己叫车，然后穿着拖鞋站在寒风里向他挥手再见。坐在出租车里，东海觉得心口一阵翻涌，仿佛催着他落泪，可他尽力忍住了。要和赫宰站在一起的人，不能再这么软弱了。

不久后坐上出租车从宿舍离开的还有另一个人。灵九捂得严严实实的围巾下遍布着吻痕，腰背酸痛的他被圭拥着从宿舍走出来时两腿还在发颤。车渐渐驶出市区，灵九想着圭送他上车时沉默的目光，觉得好像那人的温度也一点点从体内抽离。他有一百种方法告诉圭贤自己终于下定决心面对自己的心意，却选择了最烂的一种。

在赫宰的门口，当他蹲下解开圭的腰带，圭贤从牙缝挤出来一句：“疯了吗？”的时候，他多想立刻停下，只是静静地抱着圭贤，靠在他胸口说出对他的真正感觉。那个夏日的午后，这么多年的朝夕相处，他一直不敢面对自己的心意，不敢回应，唯有逼自己走上那条所有人认为正确的道路。

什么时候开始不想继续走下去了呢？是和前女友在一起不由自主的分神时？是在军队体能训练濒临崩溃时？是圭的手紧紧揽住自己肩膀时？是圭带着恼怒在黑暗里一遍遍研磨他身体时？在心底，他早牵着圭贤走进了自己藏身的暗室，可他不敢开灯，只有用欢愉求圭不要离开。


	6. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（6）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial和肩膀舞的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 本章赫海甜饼 
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

赫宰的行程没有什么变化，但他的生活因为多了一个小孩儿而有了不同。他把房间帐篷里堆满的东西收拾干净，遍布四处的企鹅周边摆放整齐，连客厅里忙内那张不太阳间的笑面人扮相画像都被他收到了没那么显眼的角落里，仿佛期待谁再次光临。

一向军事化管理宿舍生活的圭贤破天荒地对赫宰动他的东西置若罔闻——他最近话少了许多，回到宿舍打个招呼就一头扎到房间里，可黑眼圈却越来越重。饭除了在节目上都不煮了，连赫宰放了两天忘记洗的碗也不管了。赫宰知道圭贤的变化与那天灵九的到来有关，可不知如何开解，他连自己的事都理不清呢。

东海专注于练习，已经好几天没见面了。东海每天早上7点会给他发一条早安短信，赫宰无论睡得多熟，也会醒来回复。练习到中午，东海给赫宰发自己的午餐，总是清淡的沙拉配充足的蛋白质，赫宰看着那绿白相间的健康食品，一次次比之前更加认识到了泡菜拉面的魅力。到了晚上，东海从公司回练习生宿舍的路上有时会给他打个视频电话。每当这个时候，赫宰就觉得自己平静的湖泊里被搅起了一朵朵浪花——看到东海被汗打湿的头发吹着风就叫他赶快戴上帽子，看到东海手腕上缠着绷带就心疼得叮嘱他多休息，看到东海大冷天的要去吃夜宵就叫他早点回宿舍给他叫外卖吃。东海总会开朗地笑着听他的话，然后问他今天做什么了，过得开不开心。每次通话快结束的时候，小孩儿都会冲赫宰扔出直球：  
“想我了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“喜欢我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
随后东海就会高高兴兴扔下一句“我爱你”然后迅速挂断通话。赫宰的手机屏幕变黑，映出一张露着牙龈傻笑的脸。

12月31号这天早晨录制衣fficial时，首尔下了一场大雪。录制的服装店在一个独栋小楼的二层，整面的落地窗使得外面簌簌落下的雪花尽收眼底，引得中途休息时工作人员纷纷到窗边录像拍照。赫宰在录节目时看到了几件心仪的衣服，正趁着休息在一旁独自选购，突然，一排衣架旁边的消防通道门拉开了一道缝隙，在赫宰愣了的一霎那，将他一把拉入了那道门里。只见“绑架犯”用帽子口罩把自己捂得严严实实，一双眼睛却止不住笑意。赫宰小声道：“你怎么来了？”，嘴角却忍不住上扬起来。

东海摘了口罩扑到他怀里，把头埋在他颈间，瓮声瓮气地说：“我想你了，请了假来看看你。”

赫宰用双臂圈紧小孩儿的腰，突然扑哧一声笑出来，然后用奇怪的语调说到：“东海呀，你还记不记得戴戒指的那期衣fficial，有一套我选的是‘在安全楼梯偷偷见面，进行秘密约会的职场人情侣’？”，看东海又不好意思答话，他接着说道：“当时我还说这样做很烦人呢，没想到现在，我也是秘密约会的人啦。”

怀里的人被他逗笑了，偷偷把手伸进羽绒服的口袋，“锵锵！”东海从口袋里掏出两盒草莓牛奶举给他。从便利店买的热牛奶一路放在口袋里捂到现在，还是温的。看到东海期待自己反应的眼神，赫宰忍不住在他额头上“啵”了一下，拿过一盒打开包装喝了起来，然后用尽多年的吃播经验做了个极具张力的反应：“嗯？哇！果然，东海买的就是不一样啊！”东海本想说他的反应没有灵魂，却又忍不住笑了。

休息时间很快就结束了，为了充分利用东海难得的假期，赫宰便提出衣fficial录制完之后带东海去逛逛。行程结束后，赫宰驾车载着东海上了高速。由于雪天，高速路堵车严重，可东海没有丝毫的着急，只是静静地坐在副驾驶望着窗外。

赫宰问：“你怎么不问要去哪？”  
“只要和你一起，去哪都可以。”

没想到一语成谶——因为堵车，他们最后也没成功地去哪里。因为时间太晚不得不掉头返回市里时，赫宰很懊恼，他本想带东海去城郊的公园，那边是他和朋友在练习生时常去的逛和吃小吃的地方。许是隐隐地在担忧年龄差，赫宰总想与东海分享更多他这个“以前的人”的回忆。东海却一点也没有觉得宝贵的一天假期耗在了路上。在等待前车缓慢移动时，他就静静靠在赫宰肩上。

回到市中心已是夜晚，赫宰愧疚地表示歉意，而东海突然覆上他的手，看着他眼睛，认真地说道：  
“因为天气好，因为天气不好，因为天气刚刚好，跟你在一起的每一天，都很好。”

顶着偶像剧的脸说着偶像剧的台词。饶是赫宰自诩历经风雨阅人无数，一瞬间也冒出了当场依偎在人怀里叫欧巴的念头。他“咳咳”两声从粉红泡泡里挣脱，揉了揉小孩儿的脑袋，把车开到了附近一个百货商店。赫宰此刻有些庆幸自己没那么有名，这样他戴个口罩就可以大大方方拉着他的小孩儿逛街。他走进商店，店员便帮他取出他之前订的货来。  
“这个是我之前订的，想着等见到你的时候再送你。”赫宰拿出他订的两条红绳手链，“新年礼物。”  
“哥……这太贵重了。”  
“这是为了答谢你的草莓牛奶呀。”赫宰帮他傻乎乎的小孩儿戴上，也把自己的那条戴上。“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯，喜欢。”

两人和所有准备跨年的情侣一样漫无目的地走在在首尔街头，走过一个个琳琅满目的橱窗，分着吃热气腾腾的糖饼和鲷鱼烧，闲扯些毫无营养的话题。快到零点的那一刻，所有人一起抬头倒数，赫宰在人群中偷偷牵紧了东海的手，在漫天绽放的烟花轰鸣声中，在东海耳边说：  
“新年快乐，我爱你。”


	7. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（7）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial和肩膀舞的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 大云哥出镜啦 让所有幸运的事都发生在大云身上吧 可怜我苦于夜短的李哥 英雄无用武之地啊
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

金钟云觉得今年是他的幸运年——他冬天发行的solo专辑大获成功，参演的电影刚刚上映反响不错，两间咖啡店的生意蒸蒸日上，最重要的是，在他持续不断的推动下，公司终于决定发行K.R.Y.的第一张专辑。时隔许久，他终于又和两个最爱的弟弟聚在一起，虽然时刻有着被出其不意言语暴击的风险，可是弟弟们忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，被骂时傻乎乎的灿烂笑容，粉嘟嘟的脸蛋儿，都是大云愿意用一次次精神出走交换的。

只是大云的喜悦，在三人第一次选歌时戛然而止，他觉得气氛诡异，太诡异了。圭贤和灵九之前的打打闹闹不见了，也一次都没有联手逗他。相反，两人居然相敬如宾了起来？

更诡异的事发生在选主打歌时——圭贤首先表示了对最能体现和声的《依赖》的喜欢。一向很容易听进别人意见的灵九却立即提出，《我们的青涩季节》更代表K.R.Y.，选为主打更好。大云心里也很喜欢《依赖》，正想着怎么措辞为它争取一下，一向坚持己见的圭贤居然当即表示同意选《我们的青涩季节》为主打。瞬间从多数派变成了少数派，大云有点懵，两个弟弟，莫不是互换了灵魂？

同样的情况在几周之内持续地发生着。从服装，造型，拍摄安排到行程计划，无论圭贤提出什么意见，只要在合理范围内，灵九必定要提出一种不同的。大云觉得两人是闹了什么矛盾，总想从中调停，可圭贤却总是马上掉头支持灵九的新建议，搞得大云好像成了那个KR之外的Y。他和两人分别独处的时候也询问过是不是有什么矛盾，可得到的回答总是没事，很好，好得不得了，然后两个弟弟就开始鸡贼地拉着他自拍，拍着拍着，大云的烦恼也就扔到了一边。

这天晚上，赫宰没有行程宅在宿舍，正在等东海练习结束时给他打电话，突然防盗门铃响了起来。赫宰从可视门铃里看到那熟悉的身高和可爱棉帽时心里瞬间雀跃了起来，可这雀跃很快就在听到灵九清脆的声音时消散了。赫宰开了门，灵九穿成个圆滚滚的小企鹅似的哈着凉气进了屋。

“圭贤还没回来，你要不要给他打个电话？”  
“没事呀哥，我在这等他就行。”  
赫宰在心里碎碎念，如果自己的那位小孩儿有这觉悟，知道上门找找自己就好了。他和灵九闲聊了几句就回了自己卧室，不一会儿，灵九的声音从客厅清晰地飘进来：“诶，哥，你怎么把笑面人放这啦？”说罢又是一阵悉悉索索地整理声。赫宰无奈地把脸埋进枕头里，自暴自弃地想着，“拿出来摆着吧，反正为了他收拾完了人也不来。”

过了半个多小时，圭贤回来了，看到客厅沙发上的灵九便是一愣，然后径直向自己的卧室走去。灵九好像犯了错的小孩子似的跟在他后面。两人各怀心思，身体却无比契合，不需如何前戏，很快便在黑暗中共同达到了一次巅峰。

圭贤第二次从背后进入的时候，仿佛报复灵九明明把他推远却又不停招惹他似的，找准角度一遍遍辗过那让灵九浑身战栗的一点。灵九咬紧了牙，泪水却抑制不住夺眶而出。

圭正在尽情驰骋，突然触到了灵九眼角的泪，犹豫了一下，终是放慢了些许速度，让两人在舒缓的节奏中又一次将全身心交给彼此。精疲力尽之时，圭贤并没有撤出，而是从背后抱着灵九，倒在床上与他呼吸交融。灵九慢慢让被揉皱的身子展平，轻声说：“圭圭，我想看看你。”

圭贤没有回答，灵九知道他是默许了，便撑起酸痛的身子拧亮了床头灯。圭贤一时间被晃得闭上了眼睛。长长的睫毛在眼下投下一圈毛茸茸的阴影。他抬手遮住眼睛，灵九终于看到了那些与白皙瘦弱的身体不相称的可怖疤痕。

那年，这些疤痕还没能蚀刻他的少年。少年受了委屈，喝了一瓶烧酒，跑到他床上，躺着留下了一滴泪。好像从那时开始，少年在他心中就已不是弟弟那么简单。

出车祸的那一天，他和圭贤的父母一起在急救室外等待，他握着圭贤母亲的手说着连自己都不敢确信的安慰，却忍不住泪流满面。圭贤生命垂危，他的父亲为保全他的歌手梦想，最终拒绝切开气管治疗，而是选择危险性更大的插管方式。灵九在急救室外默默祈祷，如果上苍有灵，他金厉旭，愿意用自己一辈子不能唱歌，换圭贤的声音和命。

而今，那急救室里浑身插满管子面无血色的少年就静静地躺在他身边。灵九想，命运已经给他的少年留下了不可消除的疤痕，难道要等到多不可挽回的一刻，他才肯吐露真心？

“看够了吗？”圭贤的声音有些嘶哑，漆黑的眼睛目不转睛地盯着他，看得他突然又有些胆怯。  
“曺圭贤…”  
“……”圭没有出声。灵九尝试着去揣测圭深不见底的眼睛里藏着何种情绪，却没能成功。  
灵九无奈，只好又勉强撑起酸痛的身子关上了床头灯，黑暗中，他叹了口气，说到：  
“曺圭贤，我喜欢你，喜欢得快要疯了。”  
身旁的人一霎那有些僵住了，但很快，那人就带着一阵热气把他箍进怀里，贴着他耳根说到：“你说什么，我没听到。”  
“喜欢你，喜欢你这个疯子。”  
“嗯？刚才好像不是这么说的？”  
灵九已累得不行，隐隐感觉到了对方下身的变化，害怕他再乱来，赶忙乖乖重复道：“喜欢你，喜欢得快要疯了。”  
“说真的，没骗我？”  
“以长颈鹿的名义发誓，没骗你。”  
“那我是你的什么人？”  
“弟弟啊？”  
听到这句，对面的人又开始躁动不安起来。  
“哥哥，哥哥总行了吧？”厉旭有些崩溃，明明表白是一件很神圣的事，没人说过表白还要附带结义啊？  
“那以后和我说敬语。”  
“什么？！”

南韩第一嗲精决定动口又动手，在灵九的耳边吹着气，手也开始不老实地动作起来。  
“啊不要…曺圭贤xi，今天您辛苦了，请早点休息好吗？”  
“好哒。”圭的语气又恢复了往日的欢脱，心满意足地搂着他的弟弟灵九甜甜地睡了。进入梦乡前，他心想，这几周受的委屈真值。有了自己人，以后又可以一起逗艺声哥了。

正搂着Melo在床上刷手机的大云打了个喷嚏。诶？怎么回事？狗毛过敏吗？


	8. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（8）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial和肩膀舞的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

赫宰一大早就被防盗门铃的声音吵醒。他用被子蒙住头，可门铃的声音还是响个不停。赫宰只好揉着惺忪的睡眼在心里哀鸣：“为什么没人陪着睡觉的人偏偏又要早起啊！”

他赤脚走到门口，可他的睡意在看到可视门铃里那戴着红手绳对他挥手傻笑的小孩儿时瞬间消失。他按下门铃的开门按钮，立马一溜烟地跑到客厅胡乱地抽了几张湿纸巾把脸擦干净，然后又对着穿衣镜把翘起的几撮头发理顺。等敲门声响起时，赫宰确信自己绝对达到了扮没扮（像是打扮了又好像没有打扮/孔雀开屏）的最高境界。

刚一开门，裹着羽绒服的东海就一整个儿地扑到了他怀里，身上带着雪和风的味道。赫宰稳稳地接住了他，用自己的体温暖着小孩儿冻得通红的脸。他美滋滋地想，果然上天不会老是欺负同一个人，给了他一个寂寥的夜，就绝对不会再给他一个白白早起的清晨。

这时身后响起开门声，圭贤从卧室打着哈欠走了出来，灵九揉着眼睛跟在他身后出来，身上穿着明显长了一截的圭贤的睡衣裤。东海吓得一激灵，连忙松开了手从赫宰怀里挣脱出来。圭贤灵九看着假装平静的两人，赫宰东海看着一夜奋战的两人，八目相对，空气突然凝结了。

短暂的沉默后，圭贤最先忍不住哧哧笑出了声。认识了这么多年，就这点事，怎么想也不至于跟他赫宰哥尴尬。赫宰看他笑了也忍不住傻傻笑了出来，自然地拉过呆愣愣的东海。圭贤走向厨房，抻长了调子问到：“我要做三明治，有人要吃早餐吗？”

有了灵九的帮忙，桌上很快摆上了三明治和热牛奶。赫宰将东海介绍给圭贤和灵九，东海寒暄了几句，就坐在桌旁安静地吃起来。圭贤知道他是公司的练习生后感慨道：“东海真是帅气啊，果然，不愧是我们公司。”

如此没求生欲的话很快就招来了灵九暗搓搓的眼神警告，若不是腰疼得厉害，灵九可能还会在他大腿上拧上一把。圭贤心虚地一缩脖子，囫囵几口把三明治吃完，把碗放到洗碗池就赶紧回卧室洗漱了。

今天有K.R.Y.的行程，圭和灵九吃完很快就从宿舍离开了。东海吃完，把碗筷拿到水池里，就开始洗四人的碗筷。赫宰抢过他准备洗的碗，让他去客厅歇一会儿。东海不肯离开，就站在一旁接过他挤过洗涤剂的碗帮他冲干净上面的泡沫。洗完之后，赫宰终于可以放心地把人搂在怀里。然后软软地问：“今天怎么出来找我啦？”

东海在他脸上啄了一口，绽开一个大大的笑容：“公司的代表今天跟我说啦，我们的曲子已经选好了！作为哥的回归和我的出道曲，是我们的第一首曲子呀！”说着，又把头埋在赫宰的肩膀上：“哥，我终于要出道了，终于能和哥组一个组合了！”  
赫宰听着他激动得带了哽咽的声音，轻轻拍着他的背，任由东海在自己肩上蹭着眼泪。等他稍稍平复了，赫宰把人从肩上拉起来，轻柔地吻上他含着泪花的眼睛，有些发红的鼻尖，和软软的薄荷味儿的唇。这个绵长的吻几乎夺走了东海脑海中的一切念头，他在外面冻凉的身体渐渐升温并开始发烫，搂着赫宰脖颈的双手收得愈来愈紧。他稀里糊涂地被赫宰推倒在沙发上，直到感到赫宰冰冷的手探到了他的腰间，才恍然回过神来，下意识地攥住了赫宰不断探索的手。

而沉浸在对久别重逢的小孩儿的渴望里的赫宰也回过神来，又发现两人的某个部位都已经不由自主地兴奋起来并且贴在一起，有点尴尬地停了下来。今天不是个好时候，他心里想着，然后抬起身子，把东海也从沙发上拉起来。他有点尴尬，转身去战术倒水，听到东海在身后问：“哥，我能带你去个地方吗？”

两人坐上了出租车，东海说的目的地，却是首尔的一处墓园。下车之后步行了一段，两人并没有进入墓地，而是来到了存放骨灰的地方。东海找到了其中一个龛位，里面存放着东海过世父亲的照片和一小包骨灰。父亲本来安葬在木浦，但东海不想和父亲长时间两地分离，便将一部分骨灰寄放此处，常常来看望和说说话，就好像父亲仍在世一样。

“爸爸，就像您期望的那样，我要出道了，要成为歌手了。”东海强忍着泪继续说到，“您要是亲眼看到了，一定很开心吧。”  
“我也找到了一个，会和我一起走下去的人，他今天也和我一起来了。”  
“我们马上就会有第一首属于我们的歌，之后还会有很多，我以后一定会唱给您听。”

说到这，东海已忍不住眼泪，他低下头，对父亲行了大礼。赫宰看着照片上那个怀抱孩子笑意盈盈的男人。是他给予了东海温柔似水的眼眸，单纯善良的心，还有永不放弃的歌手梦想。赫宰对着照片深鞠一躬，在心里默默说到：“叔叔，我一定会守护东海成为最棒的歌手的。”

第一次听到公司为他们准备的歌曲《Growing Pains》时，赫宰失眠了。他躺在床上一遍遍地听着demo，半夜三点时，忍不住发信息给东海：“睡了吗？”  
东海很快就回复了：“还没，在听那首歌。”  
赫宰犹豫着要说什么，最后只是回到：“歌很好听。”  
“睡不着吗？”东海的信息很快又到了，然后便是连着几条几十秒的语音发过来。

赫宰点开一条，是东海唱给他的副歌。背景音有些嘈杂，应该是小孩儿怕吵到室友跑到了室外。虽然气息还不是很稳，可东海的声线很特别，仅听他的声音，就好像能想象他在冷风里一边吸着鼻子一边闭眼沉醉唱歌的样子。  
“尽管如此，  
还是希望你像我一样。  
“不要再痛，  
每日每日的期望。  
“希望你过得比我好，  
不要再记住。  
“今天明天都是。”

赫宰连发好几条信息催他快回房间睡觉。在床头放着东海唱的那几句歌，赫宰的心渐渐平静了下来，一会儿便睡着了。

录音很快就开始了，赫宰的部分录得很顺利。等到东海录制时，赫宰就和制作人一起等在录音室外，在东海紧张时活跃气氛教他放松，又在东海疲惫时给他鼓励。录制完成后，连公司代表听了都觉得很满意，连连夸赞东海的表现远超新人。

可这曲子却并没有计划拍摄MV。赫宰愧疚地对东海解释道，可能是因为自己的原因，公司觉得这个组合出的首支单曲太具有实验性质，想看一下反响再做之后的打算。东海却不那么在意，觉得能一起站上舞台就好。

于是，舞台表演的准备也紧锣密鼓地开始了。走进熟悉的舞蹈练习室，赫宰又一次深切地感受到岁月不饶人。早年可以轻松完成的动作现在要费些力气，关节也好像没以前灵活了。以前熟悉的伴舞走得七七八八，这次一起表演的舞者大部分都是第一次见。

可是当那首《Growing pains》缓缓流泻而出，和东海一起跳舞的时候，赫宰不再感受到丝毫年龄的差异。东海的舞蹈轻盈灵动，仿佛燕子轻点掠过水面，只留下点点波纹。赫宰的舞蹈丰筋隽骨，仿佛白鹤立于水上，对游鱼一击即中，动静之间皆有分寸。风格不尽相似的两人，共舞时却如此契合——无论是共同纵跃，抚叹胸口，还是结束时背向对方离去时的脚步迟疑。编舞师看了两人的配合后，兴奋地拍着他们的肩膀，说表演一定会大获成功。

连着几天的练习，在夜晚伴舞走后，东海都会自己再加练一会儿。赫宰总是和他一起留下，有时配合他练习，有时就坐在地板上指导他。东海跳完一阵，总会开心地跑过来赖在他肩上，或是出其不意讨个bobo作为奖励，然后再继续练习。每天练习结束通常已是深夜，赫宰总是把东海送回去自己再回宿舍。舞台的日子临近，他越发珍惜每日与东海相处的时光。


	9. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（9）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial和肩膀舞的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 所以爱会消失的对吗 工具马向您露出了一个带资进组的微笑
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

本就不大的待机室里塞满了舞台道具和服装。外面彩排播放的歌曲，服装师造型师们忙碌之余的调笑，经纪人扯着嗓子询问动线和调度，偶尔从隔壁待机室传来的一两声开嗓…所有的声音掺杂在一起，却挤不进东海的思绪——此刻他望着镜中的自己，觉得呼吸几乎要停滞了。东海闭上眼，努力回想着排练过的动作，想让自己平复下来，可耳中听到的只有心跳的轰鸣。

就在这时，他感觉一只温热的手搭上了自己肩膀。睁开眼，果然看到了一个熟悉的憨憨的笑容。赫宰看着镜子里的他，对造型师姐姐说到：“今天的工作可轻松了吧，好像都没怎么用给东海化妆呢。”  
造型师姐姐开朗地接到：“是呀，不像银赫oppa，刚才眼妆就化了半个小时呢。”东海忍不住“扑哧”笑了出来，心情好像也没那么紧张了。

放松下来，他忍不住盯着镜子里的赫宰。上了舞台妆的赫宰把刘海梳上去，露出好看的额头和挺拔的鼻梁。化了半个小时的眼妆确实成效了得，把呆萌的大眼盒仔变成了目光如电的李总。自然唇色的唇釉让唇峰变得更为明显，从软糯好亲变得多了点坚毅和冷峻。但是，东海心想，怎么还是让人很想亲。

东海化完了妆，两人找了个角落想再温习一遍舞蹈。赫宰仔细地提醒他每一节的动作顺序。虽然向来为人随和，可赫宰对舞台却从来一丝不苟。待机室狭小的空间让两人的动线交错，轻轻擦肩而过时，东海感到赫宰偷偷抚过他的手。温习完毕，赫宰趁和他击掌时又握了一阵手，直到他的手没那么冰凉。东海轻轻地摩挲着手上的红绳，今天赫宰没有和他一起戴上，说是怕被不怀好意的人指摘。

到他们两个上台的顺序了，赫宰和东海给彼此加油的声音淹没在了震天动地的欢呼声中。

走上舞台，东海才发现聚光灯如此闪亮，亮到他看不清台下，目之所及只有几排摄像机和背后严肃的脸。此刻，他可以依靠的只有身旁那个坚定的身影了。

东海深吸一口气，听到耳返里传来沉稳的倒数声：5、4、3、2、1，音乐开始。  
……

等东海摆好最后一个姿势，站定，他觉得世界好像突然安静了。刚刚表演的那三分半钟仿佛骤然从记忆中消失了，他怎么也回想不起是如何完成的舞台。直到赫宰走过来，牵着他的手一起鞠躬，心跳声和欢呼声才慢慢涌回到他耳边。他抬起头，灯光不再晃眼，让他能看得清台下每一张兴奋的笑脸。东海咬着舌尖，不让自己流出泪来。

灯光突然暗了下来，身后的屏幕亮起，开始播放一段VCR。东海的初选才艺展示，外貌大赏，在练习室的刻苦训练，在不同摄制组认真工作的身影一一被展现在眼前。随后，东海的日常视频结束，他有些奇怪，这些视频里，并没有赫宰。

Growing Pains的音乐缓缓响起，一张照片被放大出现在屏幕上。一瞬间，东海如坠冰窟。那张照片上，是东海第一次在车里偷吻赫宰。他神情倔强，而赫宰满脸惊愕。

观众发出一声惊呼。东海徒然地张了张嘴，却仿佛溺水的人，发不出任何声音，上下左右都是漆黑的无尽深海。他僵硬地一点点转过头想去看看赫宰，可突然发现黑暗中，刚刚还在那个位置的坚定身影现在已然不见。那他以为会和他一起走下去的人，不知何时松开了牵住他的手。

“曾经相爱的回忆，  
也会慢慢消失散去。  
最终还是输给时间，  
都渐渐忘记。”

东海想要逃离舞台，可VCR里不断出现的一张张照片却仿佛连发的箭矢，一次次穿心而过把他钉在原地——衣fficial里赫宰给他戴上戒指，在消防通道里相拥，在新年的第一声烟花中牵手，在练习室休息时枕在赫宰的身上……如果这是一场盛大的求婚，肯定会感动得所有观看的人潸然泪下，只可惜此刻并不是。随着照片的一张张放出，观众的欢呼声一浪接着一浪，可其中还带着些许疑惑——照片的尽头会是他们猜想的那样吗？抑或是其他？如果是真的，人们会接受吗？那首Growing Pains进入高潮，又戛然而止。一片寂静中，赫宰的身影出现在VCR中。

镜头微微有些晃动，应该是用手拿着手机第一视角拍摄的。赫宰先是叹了口气，然后好像拿着手机的那个人说话了，他问道：“哥，开心吗？”

东海感觉到全身的血液瞬间凝固了。因为视频里传来的那句话，是他自己的声音。

在视频里，赫宰懊恼地捂住了脸：“啊开心…隐藏摄像机…呀…完全被东海骗到了。”

视频里，东海的声音又问道：“喜欢我吗？”

赫宰露出傻笑道：“喜欢喜欢。唉真的，东海的演技真是太好了，差点就想让东海当我的男朋友了呢。”然后他又略微正色，说到：“这段时间辛苦你了。能参与到你的出道舞台里，我真的感觉特别幸运。在准备合作舞台的过程中，我真心觉得我们东海是一个特别踏实、努力的孩子。祝贺我们东海solo出道，也祝你以后在歌手和演员的道路上，越走越远！Fighting！”

“哥，爱你哟，”VCR里的这句话，东海太熟悉了。这是他每次和赫宰视频时都会对对方说的。如果仔细回想一下，可能还能想起，VCR里的这句话，是从他们哪一天的视频通话中剪出来的。

“嗯，我也爱你。”赫宰羞涩地比了一个心。然后，视频渐渐淡出了。

紧接着，VCR闪出花字：  
“Solo歌手和演员出道，怪物新人？”  
“让合作前辈险些坠入爱河的高超同性美演技。”  
“《春光乍泄》将在韩国经典重拍，东海将担纲主演之一，与知名演员崔始源共同演绎经典。”  
……

VCR结束，台下的欢呼声和掌声如潮水般让东海窒息。随着灯光渐渐亮起，有一个人从灯光起处推着蛋糕向他缓缓走来。蛋糕上写着“出道快乐”，还有个有个穿着羽绒服的翻糖东海小人儿。赫宰憨憨对着他笑，那笑容和上舞台前别无二致，可东海仿佛已经不认识他了。

赫宰把蛋糕推到他身旁，站在一边自然地担任起了主持的工作。发挥多年在综艺里的经验，没一会儿就把观众逗得欢笑连连。而东海只是定定地看着前方，偶尔机械式地回应赫宰提出的问题。

赫宰又说了一通请大家多多喜爱东海之类的话，然后牵起他的手，一起切了蛋糕。赫宰修长的手包住东海的手，露出空空的白皙手腕，显得东海手腕上那条红绳格外刺眼。不似刚才的温热，此刻赫宰的手冰凉，也抽走了东海身上最后一丝热度。在观众的呼喊声中，两只冰凉的手就这样牵着，走下了舞台。


	10. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（10）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 赫宰身在福中不知福 终于意识到颜值上位圈众人的虎视眈眈！还有贤旭夹缝里小糖
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

赫宰觉得好像整夜都没睡，可却做了一宿胡乱的梦。早上天还没亮，赫宰又一次从噩梦里惊醒。梦里，东海嘴角咧出天真无辜的微笑，眼睛里却没有丝毫笑意。他就那样空洞地看着赫宰，然后像陌生人一样和他擦肩而过。赫宰迫切地从这个让他心里绞痛的梦里挣脱，可醒来之后的痛却更真实，因为这就是昨天舞台表演结束后的记忆。

赫宰活动了一下疲惫的身体，抓起手机。东海出道的新闻经过一夜的发酵，已然登上了热搜。虽然有人质疑这段隐藏摄像机炒作成分居多，不过好在自己公司的新人出道向来走的就是黑红参半路线，与前辈们出道时层出不穷的幺蛾子相比，东海的一张白纸背景和“公司授意”的隐藏摄像机简直算是恭谨温良，反而更带动了对东海演技的讨论。

赫宰把手机丢在一边，闭上眼，脑中又回想起和公司代表的那段对话。

那时在宿舍，东海第一次在他的威逼色诱下透露公司想让两人组合出道时，赫宰并没有全信。他并不是不相信东海，只是太了解公司——让一个过气偶像和一个实力新人组合出道，无论舞台效果，人气，还是商业价值都会大打折扣，而公司向来是不做赔本买卖的。于是，他自己找内部熟人多方询问，结果没有打听到任何关于准备二人组合出道的计划。这时，公司代表找上了他。

在代表的办公室，那张东海在车里偷亲他的照片被递给赫宰。代表不给他任何反应消化的时间，沉声说到：“照片是一家不太知名的狗仔拍的。我们找他们协商时，为了出名，他们拒绝了我们收购照片的提议。估计只要等东海人气增加，他们就会爆出来。公司本来想过让你们两个组成组合，可是如果这种新闻报出去，大众的接受度很低，对你们的两个人将来的发展都没有好处。”

赫宰面色如常，心中却苦笑。公司代表说真的想过让他们组合的事情他不怎么相信，甚至照片究竟是不是狗仔拍的在他心中都存疑。毕竟，作为没什么人气的偶像和还没出道的练习生，能知道他们当日衣fficial行程并一路跟车拍到地铁站的狗仔并不多。公司自导自演也并非毫无可能。

“所以，银赫啊，公司高层经过讨论之后，还是决定让你们分开发展。你最近的衣fficial反响不错，我已经在帮你争取更多综艺资源了。东海那边……公司最近会投资一部同性题材的电影，导演已经看过了东海的履历。他上过表演课，集中培训一下演技应该没什么问题。如果我们能借照片这个机会造一造势，在外部发布之前由我们自己来宣传，就可以帮东海打响人气。只不过，需要你的配合……”

阐述完他的宏图伟业，代表悠悠停下，用期待的眼神看向赫宰，仿佛在等待附和和称赞。若是往常，代表如此笃定地说出计划，赫宰也只是点头应允了。可这次，他没有摆出顺从的神情，而是看着代表，用不大却坚定的声音说道：“代表nim，双人组合的事，您是否有可能再考虑一下？刚才您所讲的用隐藏摄像机的方法，或许，是不是也可以用来为双人组合造势呢？”

一瞬间，代表的神情闪过一丝阴沉，但他很快就转换了脸色，语重心长地说到：“赫宰呀，不是跟你说过了吗，你那边的资源我正在帮你争取了。一周的偶像MC在谈，希澈的那个全校Top10的唱歌节目也想找你去做固定嘉宾。还有，近期圭贤有一个全知干预视角的行程，会到宿舍拍摄，到时候你一起出镜，肯定还能再加不少热度。你有综艺的优势，现在上舞台，对你来说肯定没有综艺方向发展得好啊。”

赫宰心中无奈，公司的画饼可真是信手拈来。但是他还是顶着代表有些不悦的语气，说到：“代表nim，我知道您为我考虑了很多，真的很感谢。只不过…东海那边，一个新出道的歌手演员，就主演这么有争议性的作品，即使他能胜任，会不会对以后的道路…有什么影响？”

代表微微地挑了挑眉，显然并未料到赫宰是对东海如此上心，说到：“这方面你就更不用担心了。电影是公司亲自投资的，导演和公司关系也好，再加上东海在演戏方面很有天分，不会有什么问题的。赫宰，你要明白，”代表顿了顿，“你和东海擅长的领域有所不同，两人一起，反而更有可能限制了彼此的长处啊。”

赫宰小声应和，低下了头。代表就差没把“你别耽误人家东海”写在脸上了。赫宰走出办公室，突然感到一阵强烈的不甘心。之前他被公司在无数次选择里面舍弃时，也曾有过这种感觉，只不过之前那些是为了自己，而这次，是为了另一个人。

谈话之后的几个月，赫宰仿佛得了绝症自知时日无多的病人，沉湎在和东海不断升温的感情中，即使他明知这只是短暂的假象。每天视频通话，给东海买新年礼物，在烟花下牵手，在练习室一起为未来努力准备……赫宰总是刻意忽略着计划的存在，可每当录下两人的视频通话时，假装看不到公司偷偷地跟拍他们时，他又在心里鄙视自己的欺骗。他对自己说，东海知道真相之后无论什么样的反应，都是他这个骗子应得的惩罚。

可当这惩罚终于到来时，赫宰才发现，他承受不起。

他拒绝了公司帮他剪辑视频的请求，因为他终究不想让两人在一起的种种成为别人手中赚噱头的工具，他情愿那个编织谎言的人是自己。在准备Growing Pains舞台的那段时间，他对圭贤讲了前因后果，请圭贤拿着手机拍摄那段他的“自白”视频。圭贤听完后，沉默了许久，最终答应了帮他拍摄。反而是倚在门口静静地看他们准备的灵九，忍不住开口说道：  
“哥，如果真的改变不了结果，是不是至少要告诉对方真相，这样无论后果如何，两个人都可以一起面对。”

赫宰没回应他，只是疲惫地对圭贤说：“你拍的时候手机举低一点，他个子没你这么高。”

赫宰并不擅长剪视频。那些照片和视频，让他剪到凌晨。他看完了每一天东海和他的视频通话，最终选择了最适合剪入视频的那一句“我爱你”——其他的视频说完这句话之后都是匆匆结束，只有那天，东海说完之后有少许的停顿，仿佛是在等一个回应，可短暂的沉默后，终究还是挂断了。

赫宰想着这些，又昏昏沉沉地睡去了，眼角好像留有泪痕。

两个星期过去了，经过那次“隐藏摄像机”，竟真的有更多综艺找上了赫宰。赫宰逼迫自己疲于行程，好像如果脑子里一直想着台本和爆梗，就不会想起那个他亲手丢下的小孩儿。

东海没有联系他，他知道东海在等他一个解释。只不过，他一开始求的便是一个误解，如今得偿所愿，若是再厚着脸皮解释自己的苦心和逼不得已，赫宰都觉得自己无耻。另外，东海强势出道，本就被各家狗仔紧紧盯梢。若是此时自己再不知好歹地掺和进去，可真没有第二次隐藏摄像机的借口可以用了。

赫宰是从新闻里得知了《春光乍泄》开始筹备的消息的。看着新闻里面那个与东海站在一起高半个头的崔始源，赫宰顿时感觉这个他之前还觉得高大威猛的演员有些面目可憎。慢慢刷到新闻的最后，赫宰居然在里面看见了一个熟悉的名字。

“圭！——”赫宰在圭贤卧室门口亲切地呼唤，仿佛在叫着他失散多年的亲弟弟。  
“喔？哥…”过了好一阵，圭贤才顶着乱蓬蓬的头发开了门。很显然，如果这个哥找他没什么正事儿，一定会立马遭到言语和眼神暴击。  
“你要给新版《春光乍泄》唱主题曲吗？”看着赫宰眼睛里冒着的星星，圭贤瞬间就明白了，这对他哥来说，确实是要紧事。  
“噢是啊，过几天去录音。哥，你放心吧，有什么消息我要是知道了会告诉你的。”  
“嗯，真是我听话的弟弟。今晚哥给你叫烤肉外卖。”  
“不过说好了哥，我可能只是前期去聚聚餐，之后电影开拍就没我什么事了啊。”  
“没事，哥相信你噢。去睡吧。一会午饭别吃了，留着肚子晚上哥和你喝一杯。”

赫宰殷勤地帮圭轻轻关好门。圭长出了一口气，迷迷糊糊地爬上床，搂紧了被子里的人。  
“你说赫宰哥，明明是放不下，还强挺着不跟人家解释清楚。”怀里的灵九小声地嘟囔。  
“对啊，明明喜欢却不说，是不是跟某金姓歌手一样…”  
“嗯？你还想不想睡了？”  
“好啦好啦，我好困，再睡一会儿…”

在忙内房里浪漫满屋的时候，赫宰却躺在床上睁圆了眼睛。他恨不得明天圭就去和剧组聚餐，最好就坐在东海和崔始源的中间，把他俩隔得远远的。

可惜赫宰的运气并不总是很好。在几个星期后，圭贤发给他的剧组第一次聚餐拍摄的团体照里，两个主演肩膀靠着肩膀坐在一起，崔始源还揽着东海的肩膀，笑出一口大白牙。圭先发制人地发了几个哭泣的表情包，弱弱地说：“哥，我尽力了…唱主题曲的哪能和主演坐在一起呢。”那委屈的样子真是搞得赫宰的一腔烦闷没处发泄。

不过不管怎么说，圭贤好歹也是打入了敌人内部。就在赫宰满心期待着圭能给他传递情报时，那天晚上录完衣fficial回到宿舍，客厅的景象，让他瞬间想把这个叛徒暴揍一顿——

沙发上，东海正襟危坐，直勾勾地看着他，桌上还摆着几瓶红酒，一看就是圭的私藏。

圭贤躲在房里没敢出来，悄悄地给赫宰发信息：“哥，是东海求我把他偷偷载回来的。有酒有菜，和好吧哥！Fighting！”


	11. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（11）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 李赫宰 你是不是不行？（纯标题党）
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

一时间，赫宰脑海中的念头百转千回，迅速反应到：“你你…你容我去卸个妆再出来。”不等东海回答，赫宰已率先转身回了自己的卧室。

他强压下冲进圭贤屋里揍人的冲动，一关上门，立马打开了洗手间水龙头，压低了声音打电话给圭：“怎么回事，你说了多少？”  
“没有哥的允许，我什么也没说啊。是东海自己要来的，他说你一直也不找他，就想和你见一面，当面谈谈。”  
“那你就带他来了？还不提前告诉我一声？”赫宰把水流开得更大，压过了自己咬牙切齿的吸气声。  
“告诉你了你又要躲了吧……哥，就趁这个机会谈谈吧。帮你做间谍好累的。”  
“呀西你小子…”没等赫宰骂出口，圭已经干脆地挂断了。

赫宰胡乱地洗了把脸。走出房门时还在心里给自己打气：既然圭什么都没说，那主动权还在自己这边，见机行事就行。只不过，掌握了绝对主动权的赫宰，看到东海那双清澈的眼睛时，还是感觉一股窘迫不由自主地升腾起来。他深吸口气，在东海对面坐下，说到：“要谈就谈好了，酒就不用喝了吧。”

东海把红酒倒到两个高脚杯里，开口道：““我知道，你不想和我解释。”说着，把酒杯向他面前一推，“在你们首尔不都是这样的吗？喝着酒更容易说实话？”

也不知道曹酒鬼瞎教了些什么，赫宰腹诽道。还没等他张口，东海已经皱着眉头把红酒像烧酒似的喝了半杯，然后坦荡荡地看着他。赫宰无奈，举起自己的酒杯道：“红酒这么喝是要醉的。慢慢喝，我陪你喝，好不好？”说着小呡了一口。圭贤太了解赫宰的小学生口味了，连酒选的都是甜甜黑莓香的西拉。这个弟弟，真是让人又气又爱。想着这些，赫宰吃了一口桌上准备好的配酒的水果，努力活跃气氛道：“看这酒和菜，我们俩都能在这拍肩膀舞了。”

东海显然不在肩膀舞轻松愉悦的心情里。他酒量向来很差，只灌了一口，就感觉整个人晕乎乎的，红晕已经“蹭”地窜到了额头。可是相应地，他也真切体会到了首尔坏家伙们这“用酒打开心扉”的妙处，压抑了那么久的伤心和委屈也逐渐重占了思绪。他用目光捉住了赫宰回避的视线，直接问到：“什么时候开始的？准备那个…隐藏摄像机。”  
“大概…新年之前。”  
“哦…那么早吗？”东海觉得他的鼻尖不争气地开始发酸了，连忙又喝了一大口酒压了压要往外冒的眼泪，说到：“那新年礼物，也是在这之后了？”  
“嗯……你慢点喝。”赫宰拿走了东海面前的酒杯，东海又固执地抢回来，把杯里剩下的酒一饮而尽，紧紧盯着赫宰。赫宰被他盯得发毛，只好又呷了一口自己的酒。

“是公司代表逼你这样做的吧？”东海再开口，已经带上了些哽咽。他不给赫宰回答的时间，一股脑儿地说：“赫宰哥，我…从来都不相信这是你故意要骗我。你如果早点告诉我，要我配合你演什么戏，做什么我都可以。”东海觉得自己的眼泪冲出了眼眶，“可是，你什么也没说，连一个做决定的机会都不给我。李赫宰，你当我是小孩儿是吗？你凭什么帮我做决定！”

东海借着酒劲，也顾不得眼泪一个劲儿地流，摇摇晃晃地起身上前，抓住赫宰的肩膀，俯下身胡乱地去咬他的嘴唇。他不敢问出口，究竟赫宰和他相处的这么多时日，对他的种种情意，有几分是真心，他只想到这样去赌，赌赫宰不会把自己推开。东海根本就没有想过，也不敢去想，如果赫宰拒绝会怎样。

赫宰眼前一暗，随即就尝到小孩儿唇齿间的一股甜甜莓子味儿，还有呼吸里醇厚的酒香。此刻，赫宰多希望自己也醉了，这样就可以心无挂碍，像以前一样把小孩儿拉到怀里，吻到他浑身酥软。可此刻，他脑袋里不知为何好像有一根紧绷的弦，不断刺着他的太阳穴，警告他，你不能。

身体先于头脑理智起来——赫宰站起身，轻柔地拉住东海的肩膀让彼此分开。东海醉眼朦胧，只是感觉身前的赫宰突然抽离，他身体突然就没了支撑。失去意识前的最后一刻，东海恍惚间好像看见赫宰和他说着什么。他的嘴唇动了动，用不可闻的声音呢喃道：

“赫宰，别走，求你。”

赫宰把醉倒的东海抱起，轻轻地放在自己的床上。回到客厅，他颓然坐在沙发上，想着究竟是脑子里的哪根弦搭错了。

东海那句“做什么都可以”像一个根刺扎在他心上，和公司代表目光阴沉的那句“限制了彼此”，东海在爸爸遗像前那句“我要成为歌手了”，交织在一起，在他的心头盘旋。

他想起年轻时两次陷入爱情的自己——第一次，他在舞台后台无意间看到正在交往的女生传简讯给前男友，约定她上舞台之后会做以前在一起时做过的甜蜜暗号。那时的赫宰气急，一拳打在洗手间的墙上导致手指骨折，也因需要休养推掉了几档已经签约的节目。还有一次是在事业上升期，因为女方疏忽发在社交网络上的一张亲密合照，导致形象和人气被重挫，至今无法恢复。赫宰太清楚了，年轻气盛，太容易为了感情一时冲动。稍有差错，无论是主动还是被动，造成的后果都不可挽回。

不知不觉，赫宰已经把自己和“犯错”的一方做了类比，可能他在心底也意识到，这些更像是他为自己踏不出这一步找的借口。他仰头靠在沙发上，迷茫地看着天花板，想着：“小孩儿，这次，我就是帮你做决定了。”

夜里他没有回房睡觉，可总是放心不下喝醉睡着了的小孩儿，三番五次跑到卧室，又是倒了水放在床头怕他夜里醒了口渴，又是忍不住借着门缝照进来的光看那平稳呼吸的好看侧脸。这样折腾了半宿，直到四点多赫宰才蜷在沙发上合上了眼。

等到他再醒来，已经是早上十点。赫宰被圭贤在厨房准备早餐的声音吵醒，见卧室的门开着，第一个念头就是冲进去查看——昨夜躺在那里的人已经离开，只剩下整理得平平整整的床褥。他在床头柜上放的水没有动过，而一条解开的红绳手链静静躺在一边。那是东海还给他的。

见他沮丧地走出卧室，圭贤抱着臂，怒其不争地看着他，开口道：“李赫宰，你是不是不行？”

赫宰刚伤了人的心，又遭此大辱，一时怒从心头起，想到昨晚的仇还没报，张牙舞爪地就要伸手打他。圭贤灵敏地闪躲，一边说道：“东海今天就和始源去香港拍戏了。”然后趁他哥被这条消息分散注意力的一瞬间，快速地抓着自己的三明治溜回了卧室里。

一股说不清的情绪在赫宰心里蔓延。  
原来，昨天他是来告别的吗。  
即使要离开，他也没有用这个理由来让我答应。  
原来，我用来送别他的是那么决绝的拒绝。  
我真混蛋。

飞机起飞之前，东海犹豫了一下，最终还是没有把赫宰从他的联系人列表里删除。起飞时的阵阵气压变化，让他还没从宿醉里缓过来的头更加地疼，胃里翻江倒海，忍不住去洗手间吐了几次。坐在前座的始源发现了他的异样，向空姐要了杯温水，又拿出了提前准备好的晕机药，递给了东海。发现东海看着全英文标签的一丝困窘，始源装作是突然想起来的样子叮嘱道：“最多吃两粒就好。”

东海道了谢，又犹豫了一下，问：“之前喝了酒，也可以吃这个吗？”

始源显然在之前的聚餐里见识过了东海“一口上头”的实力，对于他会主动喝酒有些讶异，不过并没有多问，只是说到：“没事的，这个药没什么忌口。”

东海吃了两粒，开始感到困倦。他压低了帽檐准备小憩一会儿。渐渐，脑海里赫宰的样貌终于不再那么清晰，东海沉入了梦中。

一出飞机，香港潮热的空气就包裹而来。四月初，韩国还是料峭的春寒，香港已充溢着初夏的暑气。东海把脱下的外套搭在手上，新奇地打量着周遭。这是他第一次出国，不熟悉的语言，不熟悉的文字……不熟悉的所有一起向他涌来。

一出机场大厅，举着长枪短炮的记者立刻开始动作，只不过相比新人东海，显然知名演员崔始源更加吸引他们的镜头。始源冲记者们鞠了一躬，又露出诚恳的微笑。

落后他半步的东海手里还抱着外套，便只是用空余的手挥了一挥，青涩地笑笑。始源转过头，自然地拿过他手中的外套，然后把东海让到身前，礼貌地示意记者们再拍一些。等闪光灯闪了一阵，才拍拍东海的肩膀，和他一起走出机场。

\--------

和好是一定会和好的，可（文章设定里的）赫宰这次没有勇气面对也是有原因的。直球十年才把平静的湖水变成固定同行人，在文章里也不太想这段感情来得这么容易。再给赫宰一些时间吧。  
看到《春光乍泄》这个题材，可能大家猜到马始不会这么简单的。之后会有少许源海，写到的话会在开头预警，大家不喜可以自行避开。  
唉，写到这章赫宰面对感情的犹豫，借用了他以前在综艺上讲过的和真正经历过的事，好难过。希望现实里的哥哥永远走花路吧！


	12. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（12）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 宰还在自我反省 有一定分量的源海
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

《春光乍泄》剧组租下了半座中环四季酒店供剧组居住。刚到酒店的那晚，香港方的合作人员在酒店餐厅里给众人洗尘接风。东海和始源一起坐在长长晚宴桌的上座，他觉得有些不自在。餐厅的特色是新派点心，菜单图片里的食物精美诱人，可对于东海来说，有的菜的英文名字却颇为晦涩。这时，始源侧过头小声问：“想好要点什么了吗？我们可以叫一些不一样的，这样每种都能吃到。”东海便把图片指给他看。

侍应生走到每个人身边询问，始源用流利的英文报上了两人要点的菜品，点完之后还礼貌地用广东话说了句“唔该（谢谢）”。东海在来香港之前，为了适应角色，也特意在网上学了一些会话用的粤语，可他自觉还没有自信像始源那样应用。通过吃饭时其他人的谈话，才知道始源以前和几位中国香港著名影星合作拍过戏，不由得暗自下决心要多多学习经验。

席间，香港方的代表过来敬酒。虽然并没有一定要自己喝，但东海已经在心里暗下决心，一定要干杯以示礼貌。几句寒暄之后，东海刚要举杯，始源先他一步说到：“实在抱歉，我们东海演员可能不太好意思自己说，他的体质不太能喝酒。我这边帮他和您干一杯，请您不要在意。”对方表示不必勉强，可始源还是连斟两杯喝了。

这似曾相识的一幕让东海不由得一怔，始源的身影仿佛和他记忆里的那人重合了。那人拿过他的酒杯帮他喝了酒，还笑眯眯地对他说：“喝完酒要多喝些水，多吃点肉。”

东海心思飘了很远。敬酒的人离开后，东海始源说：“真是麻烦你了，始源哥。”始源则少见地憨憨地一笑，说到：“我没关系的，只是趁着我们开拍前多喝点，开拍之后要严格管理饮食，可就没什么机会吃大餐喝酒了呢。”

晚宴结束后，东海回到房间，他的房间刚好在始源的隔壁。冲了个澡已经是晚上十一点，他拿出剧本，又一次研读起来。

新版《春光乍泄》的故事发生在黎耀辉和何宝荣的故乡香港。这次的故事，也是关于两个在他乡相逢的异乡人。

东海的角色李耀辉，是一个家境贫困，从韩国到香港旅行并就此滞留在香港，在韩餐馆打工的青年。始源的角色朴宝荣，则是个曾经小有积蓄却被次贷危机榨干了全副身家的浪荡房产经纪人，没了收入之后只能忍着昔日狐朋狗友的嘲讽，周旋于旧情人间，浑浑噩噩度日。

那天，餐馆一起打工的朋友带李耀辉去了一个地下酒吧“见见世面”，可中途偏偏遇到警察的例行巡查。李耀辉由于自己的黑户身份，慌不择路躲进了洗手间，正巧碰见了在里面大吐特吐的朴宝荣。朴宝荣帮他掩护了警察的询问，这便是他们第一次相遇。之后，朴宝荣恰巧去了李耀辉打工的韩餐店，再次相遇，一段故事因此展开。

东海闭上眼睛，尝试让自己沉入角色。他和李耀辉的背景有些相似，所以并不难代入。只不过，他又想象了一下像国会议员一样的始源抱着马桶大吐特吐的样子，忍不住躺着笑了出来。

拍摄的第一场戏，是两人在韩餐店里的第二次相遇——朴宝荣从朋友家宿醉醒来，随意进了路边的一家韩餐馆，恰巧碰见了之前在酒吧搭救过的李耀辉。

布景搭在尖沙咀。做好妆发，看着杂乱的收银台，狭小拥挤的桌椅和过道，墙上韩国烧酒和汽水的泛黄海报，还有镜子里穿着油腻打工围裙的自己，东海不由得回想起，中学时在家乡餐馆帮工赚取生活费的时光。

这时，始源走进了片场。只见他向来归拢得齐整的头发已经抓松，有几缕乱蓬蓬地垂在额角。暗纹衬衫和休闲西装很合身，只不过前襟有几道显眼的褶皱，领口和袖口也已磨得泛光，像是许久没有干洗打理过。名牌皮鞋擦过鞋油，但是仔细看的话，看得出鞋头有些磨损。始源脸上不再有那种温和自信的微笑，而是带着些疲惫和应付。如果他以如今这个形象抱着马桶吐，东海一点也不会觉得奇怪。

熟悉了几遍流程动线，便开始了第一个场景的拍摄：

上午的阳光照得坐在窗边的始源微微眯起了眼睛。抬起眼，东海端着热腾腾的石锅豆腐汤向他走来。始源稍稍辨认了一下，问道：“是你？”

东海也认出了他，但不愿过多纠缠，说了句“你认错人了”就要避开。始源却叫住了他，说到：“小孩儿，怎么又装不认识了？那天求我帮忙的时候，你可不是这种态度啊。”

“你管谁叫小孩儿。”东海说出这句台词，一段熟悉的对话突然浮现在脑中。他心底升起一阵苦涩——在现实里被人家当小孩儿，在剧里还是如此。可就这一晃神的功夫，他没接上始源的下一句台词，NG了。

仿佛这只是不好的开端，后面连着几天的拍摄都不太顺利。东海拼命想要找到状态，可表现却越来越不尽如人意。之后的几场戏，演的是他逐渐对始源产生了依恋和感情，最后用不多的收入租了个小地下室给他和始源栖身。这几场戏，东海的表演总是有种说不出的不自然，连与公司代表相熟的导演都忍不住黑脸，喊cut也变得越来越频繁，不断地训导着说，他在东海眼里看不到爱情。

又是从早拍到晚的一天，始源拍拍状态不佳的东海的肩，劝说导演到，不如今天先到这，等东海调整一下状态，效果一定会更好。

东海垂头丧气地回到自己的房间，没一会儿功夫听到了一阵敲门声。始源的声音在外面响起：“东海，我们可以谈谈吗？”

东海把他让进屋，始源开门见山地说：“东海，有一件事情想拜托你，希望你不要误会。不知道是不是因为还不够熟悉的原因，我们的对手戏，目前来说感觉还是有些不自然。我已经跟导演说过可以率先安排我的个人拍摄，给你再多一些调整时间。此外，我们还说到了还有一个方法…”顿了一顿，始源诚恳道，“导演希望我们增加平时的互动，尝试用更多时间像…真正的恋人一样相处。如果你不介意的话，我会安排一些我们两个单独的活动，可能会更容易变得亲近起来。”

东海沉默了少顷，问到：“始源哥，我没什么关系，只是这些活动…会有很多外出吗？我知道你在香港也很有人气，如果被人拍到，你不会担心吗？”

始源开朗地笑了：“这个你不用担心，如果被认出来或者是拍到了，就直接说我们是去为了拍戏而体验生活的，再说本来也没什么太出格的活动。听说在以前梁朝伟和张国荣拍《春光乍泄》时，他们也是花了很多时间照顾、亲近彼此，才会演得那么动人的。”

东海心情复杂地答应了。

在千里之外的首尔，最近的综艺大势李赫宰xi，觉得自己很不对劲——

在4月4号的线上生日直播时，粉丝在评论里提到了Growing Pains的舞台，赫宰不知不觉说出了：“真想和我们东海再合作一次呢。”的话。然后，见到经纪人要砍人的目光，他才突然回过神岔开了话题。

在衣fficial的环节，PD提到经常来蹭饭的可爱后辈，他不由自主地问到：“是同性还是异性？”问完之后又顿觉心虚，此地无银三百两地补了一句：“同性有什么可爱的。”

而在作为固定嘉宾的新节目全校Top10里，赫宰沉浸于10代朋友们的歌喉，突然被cue到点评时，他险些脱口而出：“和东海xi的声线太像了”，好在把这句话生生地咽了回去。

除此之外，赫宰每天早上都会查查香港的天气，担心会不会太冷太热。没有行程的时候他就把自己关在卧室，一遍一遍看原版的《春光乍泄》，搞得圭以为他自己偷偷在房里看黄片。

不过根据情节，圭大致上也并没有猜错。只是，赫宰每次看到电影里温柔缱绻的床戏，都会愤愤地把电视一关，用被蒙住头。他控制不住地去想，曾经躺在这张大床上的他的小孩儿，现在，正和另一个人在荧幕前如此这般极尽缠绵。

\--------  
今天又忍不住重温了SJ早年羞耻自制剧。一开始选《春光乍泄》作为元素，就是因为赫海那集cp剧，单元名字就叫《Happy Together》，春光乍泄的英文电影名。而自制剧里面也有看这部电影的内容。了解了这个背景后，是不是看文章的时候，甜蜜里带着一丝微妙的羞耻呢？


	13. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（13）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial的设定 不出名（也许是渐渐出名？）小偶像赫x新人海 此章仍有较大比例源海 仔的墙角危
> 
> 微博id/Lofter：长抱明月终

因为始源的个人拍摄提前，东海白天的空余时间增加了不少。利用这些时间，他常常出门，尽量不用地图导航，独自穿过一条条陌生的街巷。街上人来人往，每个人脸上都标示着自己要去的地方。而漫无目的的东海在人群中，如同被洪流卷起又抛下的石子，没法驻足，也没法随着前行。

天色渐晚，回酒店的路上免不得用生疏的语言问路。陌生人虽会善意地回答，但他们疲惫的神色更为东海心里添了一丝阻人归途的过意不去。东海凝视着高楼缝隙中狭长的落日，心想，若是这时有一个人向洪流里的他伸出手，纵使身躯被冲刷粉碎，他也必定死死抓住那手臂。

傍晚回到酒店，始源也刚好拍摄结束。他敲了敲东海的房门道：“东海呀，我带你去个地方。”

换了装束，始源便带着东海从地下停车场悄悄离开，一路散步到了中环码头。他买了两张短途游船的票，和东海一起排在了叽叽喳喳的游人之中。游船开动，维多利亚港的缤纷夜景缓缓在眼前铺开。灯火通明的商厦让东海想起了首尔，他把手伸向船舷外，指缝中流淌过潮湿的海风，又让他想起了家乡木浦。

坐在一旁的始源转头去看他，只见夜景映在了东海的眸子里，亮晶晶的仿佛两颗星。突然，船身猛地一摇，始源下意识地攥住了东海藏在黑暗里的手。随着船行渐稳，始源松开了手，而东海仿佛没有察觉一样，抬起头看着夜空。

大约一个小时，游轮就到了对岸的尖沙咀码头。始源和东海穿过了夜生活刚刚开始的兴奋人群，走进了一间不起眼的半地下酒吧。震耳欲聋的音乐让东海头昏脑涨，始源贴近了他的耳边，大声说：“东海呀，记住这一刻的感觉。”

被人群裹挟着摇摆了一阵，不知是第几次把别人放在自己身上的手拨开，东海有些头晕，挤过人群进了洗手间。窄小破旧的洗手间只有两个隔间，东海胡乱地用冷水抹了把脸，抬头发现始源也走了进来。他想起了剧本里两人的第一次相遇：

在人群中看到巡警的制服，李耀辉心慌意乱地躲进了酒吧的洗手间。他冲进第一个没关紧的隔间门，却撞上了一个穿着花哨西装正在抱着马桶干呕的男人，惊得忍不住爆了句粗口。男人听到韩语，抬起头也用韩语问：“同胞？”李耀辉下意识地点了点头。此时，脚步声已进了洗手间。那男人摇摇晃晃地站起身，一把将李耀辉扯到隔间门内，然后出了门，大着舌头用磕磕绊绊的英语应付着巡警。好在他的工作签证还没过期，巡警看了看他的证件，刚要再问些什么，朴宝荣好像已经忍不住反胃，捂着嘴冲进隔间里又吐了起来。巡警晦气地甩了甩手，离开了酒吧。

心思所在，东海不由得慢慢走过去拉开了第一个隔间的门。始源跟在他身后帮他撑着门，问到：“在想剧本吗？”

东海点了点头，正要说什么，突然发现这姿势有些尴尬——始源比他高出不少，从他肩上扶着门，乍一看差不多是把他圈进了怀里。始源可能也认识到了这一点，正要收手，突然，洗手间外的门一响，随后是有人进来的脚步声。尴尬之中，两人下意识地一起躲进了隔间里，锁上了门。

听声音来人不只一个。先进来的人显然是喝醉了，粗暴地踹了下第一个隔间的门，发现上了锁，才嘟嘟囔囔地进了第二个隔间。外面还有其他人在等。

此时再出去显然是更为尴尬，两人只能噤声，祈祷隔壁的大哥早点出去。厕所隔间小得可怜，关上门，除去坐便外竟差不多只够一个人站立。东海和始源面对面紧贴着站着，始源把腿稍稍岔开，留出些位置给东海的腿，这样就不至于站得太吃力，只是这姿势迫使两个人交错得更紧。始源身上馥郁的佛手柑古龙水味隔绝了洗手间的烟味和酒腥。东海的眼睛正对上始源的肩窝，他看见一滴汗珠顺着始源的额角淌下，空气中的热度仿佛要将他刚洗完的脸上的水汽蒸发。

始源的喉结突然动了动，东海抬起头，看到始源无奈地皱着眉头瘪着嘴，做了个口型：“对不起。”

东海面对他尽情展示的颜艺，突然觉得这个知名演员一本正经的外表下藏着的是一颗逗比的心。东海忍不住无声地笑了，用口型回到：“没关系。”

不知用这个姿势站了多久，直到汗浸湿了后背，外面的声音才渐渐平息。

两人灰溜溜地出了酒吧。夜晚的微凉的风吹起东海前额的碎发，他张开了手臂在没人的街道上迎着风奔跑起来，脚上的人字拖踩在石砖上啪啪作响。他跑了一阵停下歇口气，只听身后也传来了由远及近的“啪啪”声，转头一看，始源也大张着双臂滑稽地向他跑来。始源跑到他身边，两人忍不住扶着膝盖大笑起来。

此后没过几天，双人的拍摄又开始了。这次拍摄恋爱的戏出奇的顺利，连那场重头戏——酒吧初遇，也是拍了三、四条就过了。导演很是满意，他说终于，在东海眼里看到了燃起的火。

随后的一个月就在不间断的拍摄中过去了。若是哪天结束得早，始源就会带东海出去走走——有时逛夜市买热辣辣的鱼蛋烧麦，有时爬到不知名的山坡上俯瞰夜景，有时只是沿着中环纵横交错的石板街拾级而上。两人谈天说地，聊剧本，聊角色，或是聊始源以前拍戏的趣事。东海并没有什么关于自己的话题可谈，他觉得自己过去二十几年的生活乏善可陈，除了，突然闯入他生活的那个人。

可那个人，已经以无比决绝的方式，把自己从他的生活里又生生剜出。

拍摄顺利地进行了一阵，好景不长，在角色心态转变后，东海似乎又遭遇了瓶颈。根据剧本，沉默地付出了一切的李耀辉，终究是留不住不甘安稳的朴宝荣。偏执的爱意，让李耀辉藏起了朴宝荣的钱包、护照和钥匙。可朴宝荣也因此更加肆无忌惮，反而更有了借口去旧情人处求欢，甚至只为了些酒钱和一晚的借宿。

导演拍了几条都不满意，摇着头说到，东海眼中的火应是要越燃越旺，直至将两人烧成灰烬，然后彻底熄灭。东海试着演了几次，却总是感觉不对。

趁休息的时候，始源找到坐在片场一角酝酿情绪的东海，轻声问到：“东海，你有没有喜欢过，或是…爱过的人？”

沉默了片刻，东海说到：“算是有吧。”

始源接着说道：“那一会儿拍摄的时候，你就把我想象成他吧。你出来拍戏这么久了，可他…不在你身边，对吗？想象一下，如果当初你可以留在他身边，你会怎样做？”

东海没有说话，只是眼神可见地黯淡了下去。始源顿了顿，小心翼翼地问：“他有什么…特征？可以让我帮你想起他？”

一会儿再次开机时，始源的手腕间多了条系着的红绳，那红绳深深藏在衣袖里，却也是刺得东海眼睛发痛。镜头里，他收拾好被朴宝荣无理取闹乱丢的物品，语气轻颤着说到：“你饿了吧？我去煮点醒酒汤。”那眼神仿佛即将冻毙的人，宁肯灼伤也要握住最后一点烛火。

这条一次便拍过了。

充实的行程本是赫宰在几个月前梦想的，此刻却让他心烦意乱。综艺节目增加，人气一路上涨，古早的舞台视频也被人翻出来，重新冲上热搜引起话题——赫宰的心思却全然不在于此。他总觉得自己一味地闭着眼向前猛冲，可不敢往后回看，因为他知晓背后空无一人，退一步便是会跌得粉身碎骨的万丈深渊。

压抑之下，终于有一天，他决意推掉行程。先是回家探望了父母，又开着车出了市区兜兜转转，鬼使神差开到了东海父亲在首尔安置骨灰的的墓园。他停好了车，走近骨灰龛附近，却发现那个位置换上了别人的名字和照片。

赫宰连忙找到墓园的负责人询问，才得知逝者的妻子，也就是东海的妈妈，早在一个月前就迁走了骨灰。说是根据儿子的意愿，把骨灰迁回了老家。

开车回去的路上，赫宰心神不宁，甚至几次差点闯了红灯。他明白东海爸爸是他的歌手梦想的起点，是他努力奋斗的支撑。而他将爸爸送回老家，显然不是个好征兆。思来想去无果，赫宰调转车头直奔公司总部，他已经下定决心去做一件事情。

第二天，赫宰踏上了去往木浦的火车。他手里拿着和公司员工软磨硬泡求来的东海在木浦的地址，还有他母亲的电话。一路上，赫宰看着铁轨两旁飞速倒退的电线杆和农田。他犹豫了很久，还是没有打电话询问，而是选择亲自去拜访。他不知自己应该以什么名义开口，又该以何种身份关心。

一下火车，赫宰便感受到了环境的不同——没有首尔的高楼商厦人流如织，木浦湛蓝的天空，春日阳光的暖意和风中若隐若现的海洋气息占据了全部感官。跟着手机导航打了车又问了几次路，赫宰终于站在了东海家的楼下。他深吸一口气，按响了防盗门的门铃。


	14. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（14）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial的设定 不出名（也许是渐渐出名？）小偶像赫x新人海 什么把酒言欢 还不是on top两个忙内欺负团欺的套路 仔呀 是男人就要Go
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

门铃响了几声，并没有人接听，赫宰竟暗暗松了口气。正要离开，却听到身后有由远及近的脚步声，转头一看，一位阿姨拎着菜筐正准备开防盗门。赫宰连忙快走几步让出位置，可那位阿姨见到了他的样子，“哦莫”一声愣住了，然后不可置信地说道：“银赫？”

赫宰没料到居然在这里被人认出来，有些不好意思地点了点头，礼貌地问候了一声，正要转身离开，只听阿姨用亲切的方言热情地说道：“我是东海的妈妈。您是和他在同一个公司吧？没想到这么巧，在这遇见了您。他要是也在的话，一定很开心。”

赫宰本以为会无功而返，却没料到在这里遇见了东海的妈妈。听了她的话，赫宰有些心虚，暗暗思忖：您儿子要是见了我可能恨不得把我暴揍一顿呢。接着，他简略地解释，因为东海很久不在韩国，他来替东海看看家人。东海妈妈没料到儿子的公司前辈居然亲自到家里来探望，忙不迭地把他迎进了屋。

家中的布置紧凑但井然有序。赫宰局促地入座，还没等将准备的一番说辞道出，东海妈妈已经开口：“银赫xi，我们东海在公司还好吗？”

赫宰连忙让阿姨叫自己本名就好，接着又夸了几句东海，说他非常努力又有天赋，又会唱歌跳舞又会演戏，公司代表也很喜欢他。

听了这些话，东海妈妈稍稍放宽了心：“那就好。之前我还有些担心。这孩子前一阵子有问过我，如果他去做想做的事，但是要放弃一些事，甚至没法实现我们对他的期望，我们会不会怪他。那时我跟他说，只要是他想，做什么都好。什么期望不期望的，还不是只要他平安开心就行。”

“所以前一阵子，他让您把叔叔的骨灰迁回了木浦？”赫宰顺势问到。

“噢他把这个也跟你说了。”东海妈妈好像没有特别惊讶，“是呀，所以我才有些担心。如果他在首尔过得不好，想回木浦随时都可以。可是他前一阵子又去了香港拍戏…唉，我只是担心他有什么事情不说，闷在心里。首尔那么远，也没个熟悉的人和他说说话。”

赫宰越听心里越惭愧，掩饰地喝了口热茶。不过好在，他听出来东海妈妈并不是很了解他们之间的关系。这时，东海妈妈突然想到什么似地问到：“赫宰，还没吃饭吧？我去给你热几个菜。”起身之后又对他说，“你先坐一会儿，要是无聊的话，那边的房间就是东海以前的卧室，你可以去看看。”

赫宰应和了一声，看着东海妈妈进了厨房。对那个房间，他确实有些好奇。他以前跟东海讲过一些年轻时的经历和趣事，可遍历记忆，他却没想起来这个小孩儿有提过什么自己的经历。呵，赫宰笑自己，是因为年纪大了才特别喜欢说年轻时候的事吗？

推开了东海的卧室门，旁边就是一张木质的小单人床。赫宰用眼睛一扫，刹那间浑身一震，一声“莫呀一给”脱口而出，下意识地想逃出房间。

映入眼帘的是床头上的贴着的一张巨大海报，上面是他的出道照片。那瘦得有些凹陷的脸颊，青涩却硬凹凶狠的目光，还有鬓角和后颈打薄到一缕缕的长发——不知被被圭贤嘲笑了多少遍的印第安酋长发型。照片的背景还是极富年代感的祖母绿色调。

虽然不合时宜，但一个想法瞬间从脑子里冒了出来：一个正值青春的阳光少年，在床头挂了一张这样的大海报，是不是心里有什么问题？

还没从震惊里稍微缓口气，赫宰就见到了东海那整洁的书桌上，摞着的一叠他的照片小卡。很明显小卡的印刷质量不太好，再加上年代久远，上面的人都快有些面目模糊，可还是能看得出，那时的造型也是一样的……一言难尽。书架上摆着几盒歌曲磁带，还排列着一套专辑DVD，大概因为价格比较昂贵，每一张DVD都没有拆封，像宝贝似的摆得整整齐齐，因为怕落灰还在上面盖了一层软布。

原来小孩儿捂得紧紧的回忆，里面竟然早有他参与。赫宰心里说不出是什么滋味，只是抬手，指尖轻轻地拂过那一排专辑。在少年人心里，能和自己喜欢的偶像一起组合，一起登台表演，不知意味着多大的欢喜。

对了，还有东海的歌手梦想。赫宰说不准，那里面，也有自己的原因吗？

看着书桌上摆着东海年少时的照片，撇着嘴的小哭包样子和现在相差无几。东海妈妈说的没错，如果那个小孩儿现在在这里，他应该会很开心——也许他会骄傲地把自己的偶像介绍给妈妈，会带他来这个装满了银赫的房间给他一个惊喜。可如今，那个小孩儿远在天边，只有赫宰独自面对这满屋的回忆，手足无措。

在离开东海家前，赫宰在妈妈的不断热情催促下吃完了一大碗米饭和猪肉泡菜汤，还被塞了一大盒刚腌好的鲜泡菜。热腾腾的汤饭将温暖度满了全身，让赫宰忍不住在回程的火车上舒服地打了个盹。

此行让他的心稍稍变得安定，冥冥之中，他相信在他向前狂奔的路途中，无论什么时候想停下来歇憩，都会人在他身旁牵起他的手，那个人，只会也永远会是，李东海。

只是，他不知道怎样把东海拉回自己身边。

木浦之行过后，赫宰又回到了忙碌的生活，可是对东海的想念却愈发泛滥。有好多个夜晚，他已经搜肠刮肚写好了长长的信息，却又一点点删除。此刻的他，开始讨厌自己心思缜密的作事风格，令他不由自主地瞻前顾后患得患失。

实在看不下去他赫宰哥每天心不在焉精神恍惚，圭贤找了大家行程都比较空的一天，在宿舍张罗了个酒局，叫来了厉旭一起。怕赫宰触景生情，圭贤特意准备了烧酒而不是红酒。等赫宰傍晚回到宿舍，两个忙内已经在厨房里炸好了喷香的面包虾和芝士丸。赫宰洗了手坐在桌旁，看着逐渐填满桌子的下酒菜，忍不住感慨，这兄友弟恭的场景可能此生再难见了，不如自己一直这样郁闷下去可好？毫不意外地，这话收获了灵九洪亮的嘲笑和圭贤真挚的“你做梦”的眼神。

“哥”，入座后，圭贤给三人倒满酒，举起了杯，“求你了，要告白就快去吧。是男人就要Go，别每天嘟嘟囔囔魂不守舍的了。”说完，圭贤行云流水地和灵九碰了个杯，也不等赫宰说话直接干了，然后和灵九轮番拿起了放在一旁的矿泉水润喉咙。

赫宰端着杯震惊了：“呀，哪有你这么劝人的？这酒局这气氛，难道不应该是慢慢喝上几瓶，等上头了之后再温柔地问我，’赫宰哥，你心里有什么话就跟我们说吧，我们很担心的’吗？”

“你想多了。”圭贤紧接着又给喝完的两人倒上了，“哥，那种聊天是为了节目啊。你那点儿心思还用问？我屋里摆的企鹅都看出来了。”

赫宰无语，悻悻地喝了杯中的酒，再自己倒上，硬抓着两人碰了个杯：“圭，我问你，假如，我是说假如，你和灵九被曝光了怎么办？”

圭贤一脸理所当然道：“还能怎么办，直接承认呗。”惹得灵九在旁边叫到：“呀，想死吗你？”，一边用盘在凳子上的腿蹬他。圭顺手捉住了他的脚踝，把他的腿轻轻放在了自己膝盖上。

“那个…秀恩爱麻烦回房间去好吗？”赫宰饮尽一杯酒，忍不住扶额。这两人是来劝他的吗？分明就是来千里送伤害的。

“哥，你仔细想想。”圭贤不知什么时候又给他满上了。不愧是曹酒鬼，话的中间可以留缝儿，但酒绝不能停。  
“每一个人在这世界上，努力学习，工作，生活，不是为了融入这个世界，而是为了有能力在世人面前做真实的自己而不惮恶意。我们也一样。  
哥，灵九，我们三个都出道十几年了，对我们的粉丝，真的是几乎无所保留了，而粉丝们仍然愿意喜欢我们，支持我们。不是因为我们的实力、性格、长相有多么完美，而是因为她们看到了我们的一切，选择接受，选择包容，我们才能一起走到今天。  
如果现在和灵九恋爱就是我的真实面貌，我不会去刻意欺骗，因为这不是什么值得指责的事。我会做好我的本分，把选择权留给我的粉丝。”

圭眨着黑亮亮的眼睛，一脸正色，说得无比真挚，一时赫宰也被他的真诚所感染。只不过这真挚瞬间破功，圭贤立马换了一副笑嘻嘻的模样说到：“不过，具体怎么做，当然要看我们灵九的决定了。”因为灵九尖尖的脚后跟正碾过他的大腿肌肉，痛得他诶哟诶哟地叫了起来。

赫宰仰天长啸：“我下回宁可自己喝也不跟小情侣喝了！”


	15. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（15）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial的设定 小偶像赫x新人海
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

赫宰对那场酒局后来的记忆并不是很清晰。印象最深刻的，一个是圭贤无视了自己列举的种种理由，反复说着“哥赶紧去告白吧”；另一个就是灵九更上一层楼的酒疯——他从冰箱里拿矿泉水，结果站在那儿独自和冰箱说上了话，笑得赫宰和圭贤趴在饭桌上肚子痛。最后，在灵九和冰箱吵起来之前，圭贤好歹是从背后抱着连拉带拽把人拖回了卧室。之后，赫宰和圭贤一起收拾了桌子，一边瞎唱着《满醉 in Melody》一边洗碗，仿佛回到了一起做练习生时没心没肺的日子。

经过这次谈话，赫宰下定了决心有所行动。可还没等他好好计划一番，一则新闻彻底打乱了他的阵脚。

那天晚上，赫宰行程结束回到宿舍，躺在床上正准备刷刷手机放松一下，突然，网页角落里一则显示了一半标题“正在中国香港拍摄的韩国剧组……”的新闻吸引了他的视线。现在，赫宰对这个远在千里之外的城市格外敏感，没犹豫就点开了新闻。

“正在中国香港拍摄的某韩国剧组在尖沙咀的片场因不明原因起火，目前有消防车和救护车前往，人员伤情不明。”

一瞬间，赫宰把这句话在脑子里拆开又装起来读了几遍，确定自己没理解错。尖沙咀，他的心“突突”地跳起来，这名字发音很特别，所以他清晰地记得，圭贤跟他提过，东海拍摄的地方就叫尖沙咀。

他再也顾不得矜持，当即拨了视频电话给东海，可连拨了几遍那边都是无人接听。赫宰安慰自己，可能是正在拍摄没有带手机，于是又打电话给有过几面之缘的东海经纪人，仍是无人接听。

赫宰只得拨了圭贤的电话，圭贤接的时候正在赶往下一个行程的路上。刚接通，赫宰急切的声音就传了过来：“圭贤，新闻说香港的一个韩国剧组片场失火了。能不能找你的熟人问问，东海他们有没有事？”赫宰努力让自己的声音没那么抖，“能麻烦你现在问吗？我联系不上他。”

挂了电话，圭贤立刻打给自己在剧组的熟人。几分钟之后，他的电话拨了回来，响起的瞬间就接通了。圭向来冷静，所以此刻他语气的波动让赫宰心里“咯噔”了一下：“哥，你听我说，我联系了那个朋友，他说好像……是有这么回事，但是他现在还没联系到东海，不是很清楚情况，如果有消息了我立刻告诉你。”

圭贤后面还说了什么，赫宰已经听不进去了，胡乱地应了两声就匆匆挂断了电话。他脑袋里乱糟糟的一片，一边强迫自己镇静下来，一边打开网页订了最早飞香港的航班——两个小时后起飞。

订了机票，赫宰套上一身运动服，胡乱地塞了钱包护照和几件衣服在书包里，叫了出租车就直奔机场而去。签证是他在东海刚去香港时就办好的——那时他还自欺欺人地对自己说，反正办签证也不是为了要飞去见他，只是怕自己万一要拍什么旅游综艺去香港，先办了签证就省下许多麻烦。没料到，最后还是以这个原因用上了。

在去往机场的出租车上，他抱着一丝希望又给东海发了几条信息。  
“东海呀，在做什么？”  
“东海呀，听说有韩国剧组在那边遇到了失火，只是想问问，你没事吧？”  
“东海，如果没事的话给我回个信息好吗？”  
“东海，给我回个话吧。”  
“东海？”  
看着发出的信息全部未读，赫宰的心一点点沉了下去。

临起飞前，他发信息告诉经纪人因为紧急事情要离开韩国一阵，抱歉麻烦他处理一下最近的行程。然后给圭贤发信息说他去香港了，叫圭贤不要担心。起飞后，他紧闭着双眼想清空脑海里的念头，可却还是忍不住想到最坏的可能。在胸前紧握双手，赫宰在心里一遍遍祈祷，东海一定不会有事，因为他伤了东海的心那么多次，还没等到那小孩儿把那些伤害一件件地还给他。

东海仿佛陷入了一个柔软旖旎的梦，梦里，一股让人安心的佛手柑香味将他包围。

今天是始源杀青的日子，拍摄在早晨就结束了。下午五点多，片场的布景已经拆得七七八八，恰好工作人员发来信息问两位主演有没有什么拍摄道具想留作纪念的，他们便一起回到了片场。

片场因为拆卸的原因有些凌乱，地上堆满了废纸、破布还有木板等杂物。那些还可以保存的道具整整齐齐地放在一旁，两人便挑选起来自己想留下的纪念物。

不知是拆除什么设备时线路迸出了火花，引燃了堆放的杂物。一开始没人察觉，直到一团明火炸起，顺着易燃物蹿到了两人身边，才有人惊慌地叫喊起来。

一瞬间，始源率先反应过来，一把揽过东海向外冲去。他一手尽可能地覆盖住东海露在外面的手臂皮肤，另一只手掩住东海的口鼻。东海只觉得呼吸被火热的空气一窒，眼睛也灼烧得泛出泪来，视线一片模糊，只能凭着感觉跟着始源往外跑。好在两人离出口不远，很快就跑了出来，在随后而来的救护车上经过一番检查，并无大碍。只是因为跑得颠簸，两人的手机都掉在了片场，一时没有备用的设备。

万幸，今天片场里的重要设施已经拆完，只是烧了大部分杂物就被扑救了。也是只有个别在片场中的工作人员被轻微灼伤，只是在救护车上处理一下就没事了。

因为外国剧组的缘故，经纪人和一些剧组的负责人去了相关机构接受一些后续的询问。今天是始源最后一天在香港拍摄，两人便约了导演和其他两位主要演员晚上一起聚餐为始源送行。于是这段惊险过后，他们回到酒店冲洗掉满身烟尘，稍作休息，便出发前往聚餐的餐厅。

此刻，赫宰的飞机已从首尔起飞。

东海几人吃着饭聊着天。始源留意到了东海的反常——一向不怎么喝的他，居然一反常态，对不断斟满的啤酒来者不拒。

始源看得出，东海并不享受喝酒的过程，每次举杯的时候眼里带着笑，可微蹙的眉头却始终难掩抗拒。于是他每次给东海倒的时候都尽量泛起泡沫，让酒不那么满，还捏捏东海的胳膊轻声提醒他别喝太多了。东海只是不在意地笑笑，照常把这难喝的饮料灌入喉咙。

此刻东海的脑海里，这两个月和始源一起的场景正以混乱的方式交错着闪现——始源在洗手间隔间里和他紧密相依，在山坡上看着星星尽情大笑，在游船上握紧他的手，在火场护着他的身影。每次见到始源那关切的眼神，东海心里就翻腾起一阵热流，哽住他的喉咙，催着他用更多的酒精把那股不适镇压下去。

不出始源所料，没过多久，东海就满脸通红，扶着额头勉强支撑在桌上，还逞强地愣愣盯着始源，嘴里在接不知已经过去了多久的话题。始源担心他身体不舒服，便先送他回酒店。

一步步挪回房间，始源小心地把东海放倒在床上。他去洗手间洗了把脸，又浸湿了一条毛巾，坐在床边帮东海擦发烫的脸。东海从脖颈到额头都被酒烧得红扑扑的，T恤歪到一边的领口让粉红的锁骨若隐若现。他呼吸着浓重的酒气，静静的睡颜却像个乖巧无辜的孩子。眉头时不时皱起，像是醉梦里受了什么委屈。始源开始是用毛巾轻轻抚过东海的眉眼，又忍不住用指肚在他眉毛上轻轻摩挲，顺着精心雕琢得脸颊一点点向下，最后落在了东海的两片薄薄的唇上。

终于，那软软的触感将始源未散的酒意挑起，他不禁停下了动作，压低了身子，凑近了东海的脸庞。他们拍戏时不是没有亲吻过，只是那时的他，是以朴宝荣的角色，去吻李耀辉。而此刻，他想作为崔始源，亲吻李东海。

东海觉得周身的柔软云朵突然变成了坚实的墙壁，向他挤压而来，突如其来的压迫感让他从那个柑橘香味的梦境中醒来。他迷蒙地睁开眼，看到了始源近在咫尺的脸，身体下意识地做了反应——抬起手，抵住了始源的胸口。

始源见他突然醒来，也惊得一向后一仰。他慌忙站起身，脑海中措辞了一阵，最后只是说：“对不起。”

东海酒意上涌，猛地一阵眩晕和反胃，他翻身下床，推开始源想要扶他的手，跌跌撞撞地冲进洗手间，关上了门。一阵剧烈的呕吐后，才稍稍缓过口气。

始源并没有推门进来。等冲洗的水流声渐渐平息，才在门外问：“东海，你好些了吗？我那里有解酒药，要不要给你拿一些？”

东海背靠着洗手间的门，坐在冰凉的瓷砖地上，声音沙哑地问到：“始源哥，我们只是演戏，对吧。”

外面沉默了许久，始源的声音传来：“你希望是吗？”

他的语气向来是笃定自信的，可这句话中，东海听出了恳求。

“我相信是。”东海说完这句，仿佛再没有什么力气。他麻木地盯着洗手间的顶灯，直到那灯光在视线里成为了一个陌生的光斑。门外似有声轻轻的叹气，接着传来几声响动，始源从他房间离开了。

过了良久，东海起身走到淋浴头下面，任凭水流浇湿他的衣物，冲刷身上的污秽。等他带着满身水渍跌坐在床上，才发现始源在他的床头留下的一张纸条。

“抱歉成为了你的张宛，却没能成为你的何宝荣。”

只是故事的最后，张宛离开了，何宝荣也消失了，黎耀辉终于去了伊瓜苏大瀑布，可却孤身一人。他说：“我觉得好难过，我始终认为，站在这里的，应该是两个人。”

可已经没有人站在他身边了。


	16. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（16）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 赫海的第一辆车来啦
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

凌晨，赫宰的飞机在香港机场降落。他进入空荡荡的机场大厅里，跟着繁杂的指向牌向出口走去。

他取了些现金，上了一辆出租车，用不熟练的英语告诉了司机酒店的名字。出租车在高速上向着他的目的地夺命狂奔，赫宰这才从担心中稍稍松弛些。

稍稍放松之下，他之前刻意忽视的那对陌生环境的阵阵不安趁机反扑。这是他第一次独自出国。从前去国外旅行，他向来是提前做好规划，和朋友按部就班地游玩。可此次走得匆忙，几个钟头之内就已经身处异国他乡。

或许，东海在刚刚来这儿的时候也是这样的心情吗？赫宰揉了揉太阳穴，他从未比此刻更加想见到东海。

风驰电掣之下，赫宰很快就到达了酒店。大堂空旷静谧，只有两个工作人员在前台，在夜色中显得有些阴森。

赫宰用尽毕生所学的英语订了一间房。到了房间，刚一连上网络，圭贤的消息一连串地涌了进来：  
“哥，我的朋友说东海及时从事故现场出来了，所以没事。只是他手机丢了，经纪人也不在身边，所以没联系上。你放心吧。”  
“一个人在香港注意安全。”  
“我帮你问了，东海住在四季酒店5012。”  
“哥，抓紧把人拿下！”  
“刚才那条是灵九拿我手机发的。”

确认东海没事，赫宰紧张了一晚的心情此刻才彻底放松下来。看着不知是圭还是灵九发的卖萌表情包，忍不住嘴角上扬，他回到：“谢谢了圭，回去哥给你带好吃的。”

现在韩国应该已经接近凌晨两点，可他刚发出消息，圭贤就回了电话：  
“哥，你到酒店了？”  
“嗯，到了。这么晚还没睡？”  
“嗯。对了哥，你是不是走的时候什么都没带啊？我看你的衣服都没拿几件。”  
“噢，走得着急，就带了几件平时穿的衣服。”  
“呀赫宰啊，我很担心你的形象管理啊。好歹也是同一个公司的。如果被人认出来，你就说你是…东方神起的张佑赫。”  
“呀西…那不还是同一个公司的。”要不是赫宰清楚这个皮孩子只是用这种方式关心自己，真想顺着电话送过去自己的亲切问候。  
“哥，房间号收到了吗？”  
“呀，别把我想得那么猥琐好吗？”  
“好啦好啦，时间不早了，知道你苦于夜短，挂了噢。”圭贤瞬间切断，一点儿反击的机会也不留给赫宰。

万幸东海没事。只是既然如此，赫宰反而找不到什么理由现在就去见他。赫宰换了身衣服，躺在床上翻来覆去，最终还是出了房间。

他来到东海的楼层，站在房门口，犹豫了一下，轻轻叩响了门。

等人应门的几秒钟，他心里设想了无数个开场。说自己是恰巧到香港旅游？太牵强了。说自己看到新闻有些担心所以来的？明明自己之前拒绝了他，他会不会觉得自己反复无常？会不会生自己的气？说太想他了来看看他？他会相信吗？

就在反复寻思中，门一下被拉开了。

门里的那人刹那间愣住了。在赫宰眼中，东海比两个月前更瘦了，他看起来面色憔悴，头发湿哒哒地贴在脸侧，身上凌乱地裹着浴袍。眼下和鼻尖都泛着红色，好像刚刚哭过。

赫宰心里乱七八糟的念头在看到东海样子的一瞬间化为乌有。他一个上前，狠狠地把小孩儿揽到怀里，他不知该说什么，只是用尽力气紧紧地搂着，像是一松手那人就会消失不见。

东海的脸自然地埋进了赫宰肩上。这个怀抱他再熟悉不过，他无数次在梦中重回这个怀抱，却不敢奢求在现实中重温。恍惚间，他有些不清楚究竟身在现实还是梦中。可无论是哪者，他都再也不想从这个怀抱离开。

赫宰搂着怀里的人慢慢进到房里，房门随即在身后关上。他把东海的脸捧到眼前仔细端详，闻到了残余的酒气。他知道东海不会主动喝酒，那就是被迫应酬。想到东海还刚刚从火灾现场受了惊吓，赫宰更加心疼。

东海还是呆呆地看着他，嘴唇微启，粉粉软软的两片像是勾着他犯罪。他情难自禁，正要低头吻上去，东海的眼泪却“刷”的一下落了下来。

东海也不说话，只是眼泪像断线的珠子似地往下掉。赫宰一时手足无措，只得再把他搂进怀里，任由小孩儿把鼻涕眼泪擦在他肩头。他们就在房间中央静静站着，赫宰轻轻拍着东海的背。

站了好久，直到小孩儿的眼泪不再那么吓人地涌出，赫宰才转身去洗手间拿毛巾，准备帮他擦脸上的泪。

一进洗手间，只见里面一片狼藉，到处是未干的水渍。小孩儿湿透的衣服胡乱地搭在一旁。他赶忙出来，让东海坐在床上，可床上却也遍是潮气，根本躺不了人。

赫宰有些心慌。他本以为东海流泪是因为遇到了火灾，或是因为赫宰那样对待他而委屈，可现在看来，好像有其他更严重的事情发生过。他怕东海这样下去着凉生病，于是用唯一一条干燥的浴巾把小孩儿严严实实地裹了起来，搂着他出了门，一路回到了自己的房间。

进了房间，他没多想就去剥东海湿透大半的浴袍。小孩儿身子发冷，赫宰想着给他冲个热水澡，再擦干了放进被窝里暖暖。可此刻，东海却攥住了浴袍的前襟，不让他解开。

“怎么了？”赫宰问到。

“银赫…前辈。你怎么来了？”东海终于开口了，沙哑的声音让赫宰一阵阵地愧疚和心疼。

“东海，之前的一切，都是我不好。看到新闻我就害怕了，害怕我还没来得及告诉你我的想法就……还好你没事。”  
赫宰心里着急，忍不住把自己心里想的一口气地说了出来。  
“我以为我不去找你，不跟你来往，是为了不干扰你的工作，为了保护你。可其实不是，这都是我给自己找的借口，是我自己怕了，我没有勇气迈出那一步。  
但是，现在我决定了，李东海，不管谁拦着我，我就是喜欢你，就是想和你在一起。就算公司要开除我，我也不离开你了。”

赫宰还没有冲谁这么直接地告白过，他说完自己也有些耳根发热。东海听着听着，看他的眼神慢慢变了，仿佛灰烬里闪起一点点火星来。赫宰为了让他快点听话，猛然拽着衣领拉近两人的距离，用力地吻了下去。

之前的亲吻，赫宰很少是主动的那一方，可这次却吻得格外放肆。他长驱直入，对东海那残留的酒气照单全收。细细舔舐着东海的牙关，和他的唇舌纠缠，想用这火热的吻重新燃起东海眼里的火焰。

东海正沉浸在热烈的亲吻中，只觉身下骤然一凉，原来赫宰趁他分神，一下拉开了浴袍的绳结，瞬间，东海的全部便坦荡荡地呈现在赫宰面前。

之前，为了守住公司“做戏”的约定，赫宰一直也没有奢求更进一步发展，所以两人从未坦诚相见。如今，赫宰看到他心尖儿上单纯无瑕的小孩儿以这样四面大开的模样在他的怀里辗转承欢，霎时，下身的那位便兴奋起来，在他宽松的运动裤里翘首以待，猛然顶上了东海的下腹。

赫宰咬了咬牙，在心里告诫自己，东海今天很累又刚刚哭过，千万不能硬来。他眼观鼻鼻观心，硬压下了心里的一团火。正要把敞着怀的东海往洗手间里拉，突然，东海那被他牵了无数次的软软小手，抚上了他那已经抬头的邪恶势力。

这一下，就像在赫宰硬压下的火苗上浇了一桶油。一时间，赫宰恶向胆边生，几下扯掉东海的浴袍，又甩掉自己身上碍事的运动服，搂着玩火儿的小孩儿进了浴缸，打开了淋浴头。

热烫的水让面对面相拥的两人之间的温度飙升。赫宰在东海耳垂脖颈的敏感处啃咬，挑逗得东海叮嘤不断。他的两只手则在东海的后腰上下动作。东海锻炼过的背肌和臀肌弹性十足，赫宰尽情揉捏着臀肉，时不时划过臀缝，让东海紧张得身体忍不住战栗。

东海把下巴抵在赫宰平直宽阔的肩膀上，鼻腔时不时溢出几声暧昧的轻哼，两手执着地握住赫宰的兄弟，用生涩的手法不住地上下揉搓。赫宰暗暗觉得好笑，心道这小孩儿是不是只知那一个地方。可那小孩儿又偏偏无师自通，通过赫宰的躁动找准了他舒服的地方，让他忍不住吸气连连。

正在他辛勤地在小孩儿身上四处点火时，东海猝不及防地一低头，含住了他胸口的一点，用绵软的舌头打着圈儿反复研磨着那粒。

“唔……”赫宰没料到小孩儿的突然反击，仿佛一时被勾了魂儿似地叹出声来。小孩儿舔舐了一会，并没有停在这里，而是一路向下，直至跪在他身前，含住了让他真正浑身一颤的部位。

东海没有经验，只是凭着感觉努力吸啜着，赫宰抚上了东海的后脑，手指穿过他的湿发。他想从头到脚拥有这个小孩儿，也想把自己从头到脚给他。

赫宰在东海腮帮子发酸之前停住了，他在浴缸里伸直了腿坐下，拉着东海面对面坐在他的大腿上。东海双腿岔开穿过赫宰的腰际，以一个毫无保留的姿势面对着他。赫宰在手指上揉匀了沐浴露做润滑，在温热的水中，探向了东海紧绷的菊穴。

和男人做，对赫宰来说还是头一遭。在反复温习《春光乍泄》那段时间，他也认真研习了这个新的领域，靠着理论知识基本了解了大致上的步骤。此刻他小心翼翼，生怕一个闪失弄疼了东海，慢慢滑入一个手指，缓缓搅动揉搓。

有温水的抚慰，东海的不适感似乎也没有那么强。他别过头去，不想直视赫宰的眼睛，可逐渐深入的手指让他抑制不住挺起腰身。赫宰盯着他的表情，慢慢加进了第二根手指，突然，东海的后背绷直，头向后猛地仰去，闭着眼发出了一声呜咽。

赫宰知道他找到了。

东海被突如其来的快感冲得头脑空白了一阵，等缓过神，才看到赫宰傻笑着看他。他又羞又恼，伸出手掌去捂赫宰的眼睛：“呀李赫宰，不许看！”

赫宰一手捉住他的虎掌，另一只手则颇有技巧地刺探着东海的敏感处。很快，东海就顾不上跟赫宰角力，呻吟一声高过一声。赫宰把他的上身拉近自己，像报复似的啃咬东海的乳尖，东海难受得腰腹上下挺动，却避不开赫宰的上下攻势。

“现在怎么叫赫宰，不叫前辈了？”  
“李赫宰李赫宰李赫宰！”东海嘴上仍不服输。  
“嗯？”赫宰觉得开发得差不多了，又加了一根手指。每次触到最敏感的那一点，东海都觉得一股股麻痒从尾椎升起直冲天灵，可前端又得不到痛快的解决，那难受的感觉仿佛要将他逼疯。

赫宰看东海水灵灵的眼睛里泛起了一阵泪光，觉得不好再逗他了。于是，他把浑身酸软的小孩儿从浴缸里捞起，将他背过身去，用自己涨得发痛的茎身抵住了他筹谋良久的禁地。在进入前，赫宰贴着东海的耳边说到：  
“现在，你只能是我的了。”

虽然已经做了润滑和扩张，进入的那刻，东海还是感到了一阵撕裂般的疼痛。这是他第一次承受外来的入侵，疼痛得叫不出声来，只能不断地吸气。

看他紧咬牙关，赫宰没有立刻动作，而是稍稍撤出一截，再浅浅探入。反复几次，直到东海的身体不再那么紧张抗拒，他才慢慢地进到最深处，和他的小孩儿紧紧地融为一体，甬道紧实的挤压感和小孩儿不自觉的夹紧让赫宰闷哼出声。淋浴的热水从他胸口流向两人的交合处，又顺着两人的腿间流下，留下淫靡的温度。

缓缓抽动了几次，赫宰终于大胆动作起来。他两手把东海的手扣在瓷砖墙上，胯下猛烈地顶弄。东海的上半身动弹不得，随着赫宰的撞击，胸口的两点和半垂的下体被一下下顶上冰冷的瓷砖，刺激得更加红肿发硬。可手又被紧紧束缚，无法照顾一下快要爆炸的身前。

赫宰摸准了东海的敏感点，总是在他稍一放松就狠狠撞击过去。东海的眼泪不住地从眼角滑落，他“哥哥”“前辈”的无意识地乱叫，求赫宰让他的前端释放。赫宰只是在他耳边粗声喘息，重复到：“东海，等等我，等等我。”

直到东海已经快站立不住，赫宰瘦削的腰腹突然一下绷直。他加快了冲刺，一边伸手攥住东海的茎身快速撸动着。东海的呻吟几乎成了哭喊，终于，在赫宰的一声轻叹中，两人的身体同时震了一震，银瓶乍破，水浆迸出。

喷涌而出的那几秒，赫宰搂紧了东海，感受到东海随着他的颤动而颤动。此刻，这个小孩儿终于完完全全地属于他了。

他缓缓退出东海身体时，东海还在无意识地一阵阵战栗。他抱歉地从后面搂住大口喘息的东海，帮他清理身上残留的自己的痕迹。等他手指再度探入，东海下意识地夹紧了腿，可被蹂躏过的菊穴却再吮不住赫宰的一根手指。

赫宰轻轻按揉，把里面的液体清理干净，然后关掉淋浴头，拿了浴巾把疲累的东海擦干，将人打横抱上了床。怕他腰痛，赫宰拿了枕头垫在他腰后，用吹风机把他的头发细细地吹干。

等一切结束，东海躺倒在床上，背对着他蜷成一团。赫宰钻进被子，从背后贴紧拥着他，在耳边轻声说：

“东海呀，我爱你。”


	17. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（17）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 赫宰追妻记 忙内line迎来大危机？
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

折腾了大半夜的赫宰十点多才醒过来。醒来的第一件事，他下意识地摸向身前，生怕东海再像上一次那样走掉。所幸一伸手便触到了光滑的背脊，那小孩儿此刻正在他身前睡得安稳。赫宰没有惊动他，只是随手拿起了床头的手机。热搜上，前几条都是今日回国的崔始源演员的机场照，新闻照片里，简单的polo衫和牛仔裤就衬出他精壮匀称的身材。赫宰情不自禁地在脑海里和自己对比了一下，撇了撇嘴。

这时，东海翻了个身，揉了揉眼睛，随即映入他眼帘的就是侧着身子看着他痴汉笑的赫宰。虽然昨晚借着酒劲推波助澜，可完全清醒过来时看着坦诚相见的两人，东海还是一下子把头蒙进被子里，闷闷地说到：“借我两件衣服穿。”

赫宰从为数不多的衣服里找出一套给东海穿，好在两人身材相仿，穿着还算合身。东海背对着他抓起衣服往身上套时，赫宰忍不住偷瞄那发力时显出好看轮廓的肌肉。等两人都穿好衣服，东海准备出门回自己房间，一直没怎么吭声的赫宰终于叫住了他道：“东海，我们谈谈吧。”

两人在沙发上相对而坐，这肃杀的气氛让赫宰不禁回想起东海拿着红酒找他对峙的那晚，只不过，这次是赫宰想率先敞开心扉。

“你来香港后，我真的很想你。我不想再骗你，也不想骗自己了。”  
“我还去拜访了伯母，发现…你很早就知道我了吧。真的很对不起，伤了你的心。”

“妈妈跟我说你去我家了。”东海说到，辨不清语气里的情绪。

赫宰一怔，不过想想也并不意外。他接着说道：“东海，我想跟你说，我喜欢你，爱你，想和你在一起。可是…这条路会很艰险，有不知道多少人盯着我们，一旦曝光，随时都有可能葬送你的事业，公司也基本不会站在我们这边。”  
“你如果接受，我会尽我的最大努力保护你，如果不接受，我们仍然可以像以前那样做前后辈，我也会一直支持你给你应援。”  
“现在，选择权在你了。”

赫宰从未像此刻一样认真地看着东海，他突然明白了东海那晚等待他回应的心情。经历了许多事，他也不太敢肯定东海是否仍然愿意接受。他脑海里突然抑制不住地回放昨晚的画面，仿佛只有这般旖旎的记忆才能帮他逃避思考那个不愿听到的结果。

东海的眼神有些回避，良久，他说到：“对不起，我…想考虑一下。”

听了这句话，赫宰硬挤出一个微笑，点点头。

东海离开了房间后，赫宰倒在床上，一缕阳光透过窗帘缝隙晃得他睁不开眼。他果然体会到了东海被他拒绝时的感受——那是一种摸不准伤口的钝疼，仿佛手术后落了一把剪刀在身体里，外面见不到伤口，但内里仿佛要被绞碎。赫宰深呼吸了几口，压下被一波波钝疼带得上涌的眼泪。

平复了好一阵心情，赫宰扭头见到床上那人昨夜睡过的枕头被子，才又有了些动力。东海只是说需要考虑，没有说是拒绝，再加上昨晚……只要自己努力争取一下，机会一定有的。就这样给自己打着气，赫宰拨通了东海经纪人的电话。

礼貌地问候了一下，赫宰表明自己旅游路过香港，正巧和剧组住在同一家酒店，问问东海这两天有什么安排，想和他见个面。

经纪人正巧还没把新手机交给东海，以为赫宰只是一时联系不上他。于是告知，东海明天下午就要去美国拍摄最后一个电影场景，今天没什么行程，只说想一个人四处转转，直接找他本人约时间就行。

一天，留给赫宰的时间已经不多了。

东海此刻正用新手机查看着之前错过的消息，打开kkt，赫宰昨晚发的信息一股脑地蹦了出来，看着那愈发急切的语气，东海心里不自主地泛起一阵欢喜。此时，敲门声响起，赫宰的声音从门外传来：“东海，今天有空吗？”

门开了，赫宰见到东海已经换下了自己的衣服，不由得有些失落。

东海将他的衣服折得平平整整装在了袋子里递给他。赫宰不等他说话，抢先问到：“东海，我今天想出门转转，要一起吗？”

东海像是有些惊讶，不过还是点点头答应了。

“好的，那我们一点在酒店大堂见！穿的随意一点儿，最好穿拖鞋！”赫宰觉得浑身都来了干劲儿，欢天喜地地去准备了。

一点整，东海到了楼下。他戴了一副黑框眼镜，穿着简单的t恤和宽松的八分直筒裤，踩着一双人字拖。这身装束在香港的大街小巷简直无往而不利，任谁看都是一副暑假跑出来和朋友瞎混的靓仔大学生样子。

赫宰早早地等侯在此，他带着东海下到地下停车场。短短的几个小时里，他已经通过酒店租了辆敞篷车，准备正式带他的小孩儿兜兜风。等东海坐上副驾驶，赫宰从后座上拎出来一个塑料袋。里面装满了在便利店买的东西。赫宰拿出瓶蓝莓果汁递给东海：“我看商店里卖的，就这个最健康了。”

东海的神色有些古怪，随后，在赫宰无比震惊的目光中，他从裤兜里了无痕迹地掏出两盒草莓牛奶，递给赫宰道：“我刚才去商店顺手买的。”

一句“东海呀，你这裤子也太肥了吧”到了赫宰嘴边又被他咽了下去。今天东海说的算，他怎么样都行！

车开了一个多小时，到了香港的一个稍微偏僻的海滩。赫宰查过，这个地方虽然不是最出名，但沙砾细腻水质清冽，再加上工作日人不会太多。东海从小在海边长大，喜欢自然多过城市。如此自然风光，正合适带东海来。

将车停在不远的停车场处，赫宰从袋子里翻翻找找，“锵锵”拿出一个拍立得来。他知道东海喜欢摄影，所以特意跑去音像店买了机器和相纸。他得意地拆开包装，组装，然后发现，相纸买大了，装不进去。

一时间，赫宰尴尬得想跳进海里跟着阵阵浪花去了。东海“噗嗤”一声笑了，在赫宰又一次震惊的注视中，从裤兜里了无痕迹地掏出了一个胶卷相机。说到：“用我的吧。”

“东海呀，你这裤子也太肥了吧。”这句话终于脱口而出。

东海没答话，下了车走向了海边。

阳光没了正午的毒辣，暖暖披在身上。海水清澈，轻柔地一遍遍拂过细沙滩。东海赤脚沿着海边走着，一边举起相机拍着时不时掠过的海鸟，三三两两练习滑浪风帆的人，还有在海滩上追逐嬉戏的孩子。赫宰则是在他身后不远处，蹲在遮阳伞下铺着沙滩野餐布。

东海回头，正好赫宰布设完起身，抬起双手捋着微微汗湿的头发。东海举起相机，将这一幕映刻在底片和他的心中。

在海滩上休息到了下午五点多，闲聊的两人，渐渐被西沉的落日吸引了目光。下午挂在天边炽热明亮的一点，此刻化作了橙红色的巨大圆盘，缓缓坠向远处深蓝的海平线。浸透了半边天的赤红晚霞让整个海滩安静下来，所有人静静地注视着这幅海天画卷。

赫宰转头看向同样失了神的东海，他摘了眼镜，鼻尖和额上透出一层薄汗，被夕阳镀上了一层金色的光晕，灿若神话中可望而不可触碰的尊神。情不自禁地，赫宰的手覆上了东海的手。

直至落日渐渐沉没于海平面之下，两人的手仍紧紧相握。

夜色渐起，两人收拾了东西准备回程。走向停车场的路上，偶遇了一个带孩子的年轻妈妈。她打量了赫宰一下，在一旁惊讶地叫出：“银赫xi？”

看到赫宰被认出，东海下意识地别开了脸，向后躲去。赫宰则出乎意料地伸手拉住了他的手臂，大方地打了招呼，介绍到：“我和东海一起来旅游。”

年轻妈妈很久以前开始就是赫宰的粉丝，还为他学了韩语。此时见到两人，她好像迅速地意会了，给出了一个“我懂的”的眼神。东海看到她意味深长的表情，忍不住脸上发烫，不理在他身后心满意足傻笑的赫宰，快走几步上了车。

驶回酒店的路上，东海望着前方车头灯的光柱出了神，赫宰刚才揽住他肩膀介绍他的样子仍然在目。“东海呀，一会回去了在酒店餐厅一起吃饭好吗？”赫宰的话打断了他的思绪。

“嗯。”

晚上九点，东海到了酒店餐厅，入座了提前预留的位置。坐下不久，正有些疑惑赫宰还没来，只见一人推着装着食物的送餐车向他这桌走来，那显眼的牙龈，不是李赫宰还能是谁！赫宰一脸庄重，从餐车里小心翼翼地端上两碗泡菜冷面来。

面汤看起来有些寡淡，虽然添了黄瓜，胡萝卜丝和煮鸡蛋摆盘，可黄瓜和胡萝卜丝切得大小不均，鸡蛋更是剥得不甚美观。赫宰看到东海的目光停留在坑坑洼洼的蛋白上，不好意思地说：“我煮鸡蛋的时候不小心把油当成醋放了。”

东海的目光落在赫宰的纤长手指上，那里绑着一个今天下午还没有的创可贴，看来这粗细不一的切丝儿也是他的杰作。东海想笑他是个料理傻瓜，可却笑不出来，只是端过冷面大口吃起来。

赫宰看出了东海的情绪，一面自夸一面逗他：“我就是觉得你在国外很久了嘛，肯定很想念韩国食物，煮拉面又太简单了，体现不出我的实力。”

看东海不说话，他接着说道：“我买了一张明天回韩国的机票。”

东海只是从鼻子里“嗯”了一声，停也不停地继续吃。赫宰见东海头埋得越来越低，鼻尖也越来越红，仿佛再卖关子小孩儿的眼泪就要滴到碗里，赶忙说到：“还买了一张去LA的机票，跟你的那张是同一班。”

东海终于肯抬头看他了，不可置信里带着些惊喜。

“东海，你帮我选退掉哪一张吧。你想让我和你一起去美国吗？”

东海终于点了点头。

“嗯，东海帮我省钱啦～我一会就取消回韩国的机票！”赫宰夸张地小声欢呼起来。

见小孩儿终于破涕为笑，赫宰这才认真品尝起自己的大作。面汤太淡，泡菜太咸，好在面条的软硬适中。赫宰暗想，以后还是只煮拉面吧。

吃过晚饭，赫宰拿出手机正准备取消机票，突然看到了头版新闻一张熟悉的照片。新闻标题更是砸得他目瞪口呆——《知名抒情歌手曺圭贤和金厉旭的特殊关系》

新闻内容是，狗仔在宿舍蹲守，拍到歌手金厉旭一个月在宿舍留宿十几次，早上经常与歌手曺圭贤一同出入，估计两人有超出朋友的亲密关系。

赫宰抬起头，和同样看到这条新闻的东海对视了一眼，面色凝重。


	18. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（18）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 在圭圭的生日写了圭圭的烦恼 赫海又限行了
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

瞬间没了吃饭的心情，两人匆匆结束，一起回到了赫宰的房间。赫宰忐忑地打给圭贤，电话响了好几声才接通。

“哥。”圭没了往日开玩笑的欢脱语气，听背景的杂音应该是在车里。

“看到新闻了，公司怎么说？”赫宰开门见山。

“新闻出之前公司收到了些风声，但是没能拦住。刚和厉旭一起见了公关部，公司让我们不要公开，就说是厉旭来我们宿舍排练公演，让我们之后保持距离。如果照做的话，公司就出面帮我们发声明辟谣。”

“那…你们同意了吗。”

“没有。”圭回答得毫不犹豫。

“厉旭呢？他怎么想？”

“我们看法一致。既然被拍到了，我们可以开记者会公开，也是给粉丝一个正式的声明。只是这样，公司不会提供任何公关帮助，他们觉得风险太大。”

赫宰一时语塞。理性考虑，和公司合作是最好的方式，具有绝对优势的资源可以迅速消弭任何不利的声音，如果圭贤厉旭选择了这条路，他倒稍稍放心。可两人并没有选择这条坦途。

易地而处，赫宰不确定自己是否能这么快下定决心，不过既然圭和灵九已经做了决定，他必然会坚定站在他们一边。

“记者会什么时候开？”

“预计下周五，明早就会宣布。”

“我明天回韩国。”赫宰说到这，顿了一顿。他望向东海，后者看着他点了点头。赫宰继续沉声道：“要开记者会的话，还是要争取一些舆论支持的，我可以帮你联络。”

“哥……谢谢。”圭这次并没有拒绝。挂了电话，他把头枕在车窗上，疲惫地闭上眼睛，他的处境其实远没有他的语气那样镇定。刚才和公关部的面谈，当公司提出为他们全权处理的提案时，说实话，他有些犹豫了。灵九向来不愿过多曝光自己的生活，也曾苦于众口铄金而关闭了所有社交媒体。一旦他们提出不同方案，公司作壁上观，和公司有利益关系的团体都不会伸出援手，他们两人将只身面对滔天攻势，一不小心就可能在传统保守的娱乐圈永远无法翻身。

犹豫之下，他看向灵九的眼睛，灵九也看向他。出人意料地，灵九的目光冷静坚定，瞬间将他动摇的心稳定下来。两人心意相通，灵九正色道：“我们想开记者会公开这件事。”

公关部又费了好一番口舌，重点无非是公开同性情侣关系在娱乐圈相当于自毁前程。圭贤厉旭逐一辩驳，协商到最后，公司只答应不插手整个公开过程，对任何可能的后果不承担责任。

出了办公室，等电梯时，圭贤伸手攥住了灵九的肩头，这应是这段时间他们最后难得的亲昵了。灵九没有回头，两人仅靠一个手掌的热度生息相连，共赴一场前途未卜的战斗。电梯门开了，圭松开了手，目送灵九进了电梯。

此刻在回宿舍的路上，圭贤揉了揉不知何时皱紧的眉心，在心里规划一星期内的安排。他和灵九，再加上赫宰，三人将分头去联络一切可能的渠道和资源，为记者会做准备。

赫宰挂了和圭贤的电话，之前要陪东海去海外的欣喜荡然无存。他坐在床上眉头紧锁，盘算着有哪些熟悉的关系可以联络。东海静静地坐在他身边，说到：“我陪你一起回去。”

赫宰意识到了小孩儿的担心，忙换上一个笑脸，揽过东海让他靠在自己怀里：“你回去只会让公司有更多借口阻碍我们。你想想，假如公司跟我说，我要是帮圭贤的话就雪藏我们东海，那我怎么办？”

“那就换一个公司，大不了我回木浦。”东海愤愤道。

“傻瓜呀你，这我哪会答应呢。你只要认真拍完戏就是最大的帮助了。这部电影的题材很好。虽然公司是投资人，但毕竟发行电影的利润还是高过半途而废的利润的，公司不会放弃这个机会。圭贤那边，有什么进展我随时跟你说，好吗？”

“好吧……”

两人不再说话，只是静静地靠着。感慨于圭贤和灵九的勇气同时，他们也不禁想到，这种风波或许是他们以后也要经历的。

搂着身边人，赫宰紧张的心情稍稍舒缓了些，可怀里的小孩儿却开始有了些小动作。东海仰起头，用鼻尖蹭着赫宰的下颌。赫宰觉得痒酥酥的，不禁低下头看他。

东海得了机会，往上一拱，顺势把赫宰扑得躺倒在床上。他跨坐在赫宰身上，俯下身轻吻着赫宰的额头，眼睛，鼻尖，最后是软软圆润的嘴唇。

赫宰被他挑的呼吸渐渐粗重起来，抬手想给予反馈，结果两手反被东海按在床上。东海在他耳边轻轻道：“你不许动。”

一想到明天又要分离两地，东海的动作变得更加急切粗暴。他将赫宰的t恤撩到胸口，虎牙轻轻划过微微变硬的两点，再用力吸啜留下一连串的红痕。赫宰被他禁止了动用双手，在攻掠之下身体渐渐起了反应。突然，赫宰下腹猛地一凉，只见东海已将他渐渐鼓胀的那处解放了出来，攥在手里一面摆弄一面观察。

虽然已经亲密无间过一次，但是赫宰被他这般摆弄还是觉得害羞，捂住了自己的脸，任由红晕爬上了脖子和耳际。感到东海的动作愈发娴熟，他的大腿和小腹忍不住跟着节奏阵阵收紧。突然，他感到动作停了，然后听到了一阵“悉悉索索”的衣料声。赫宰从指缝中一看，顿时见到了让他血脉偾张的一幕——

东海半跪在床上，手指探入自己下身，正紧皱着眉头做着扩张。

赫宰转头看见床头柜上摆着的润滑液，想到这可能是东海从他的百宝箱裤子口袋里拿出来的，不由得哑然失笑。他起身想去帮帮东海，可又被小孩儿一把推得躺倒在床上。

“你手指受伤了，不许动。”东海咬着牙说。

赫宰这一起一躺，本就没脱下的衣服恢复了原样，可是他的小孩儿却赤裸裸地在面前自行开拓着，仿佛被衣冠楚楚的老色坯抓来强迫自渎的人间尤物。想到这，赫宰的心里升起一股异样的感受，下身更为胀痛。

就这样观赏了一阵，直到赫宰快忍不住揭竿而起，东海才抢先一步骑到了他腰上。对准了入口缓缓下坐，下身被破开的痛感让东海的额头起了层汗，赫宰心疼地想托起他让自己退出一些，却又被东海按住。东海执着地与这疼痛对抗，直至整根没入，他已累得向后撑在床上，赫宰只得半托住他的臀瓣，帮他慢慢运动。

润滑液这时开始发挥了效用，在两人的交合处制造出汩汩的水声，又点点滴滴地溢出，在床上洇出湿泞的一片。渐渐地，东海的上下起伏终于摆脱了疼痛，奇异的快感随之而来，让他闭上眼，抬高了头。

赫宰这边，见东海终于渐入佳境，使坏的心蠢蠢欲动。他找准时机，趁东海下落时挺腰顶上去，让东海忍不住惊呼。东海反弓了腰，前端渗出晶莹的腺液。赫宰一面顶弄，一面借着腺液的润滑抚弄东海泛红的茎身，反复几次，终于，伴随着一连串儿的呜咽，东海抓着自己的分身射了出来。

一轮下来，东海累得撑在赫宰胸前。他想退出来，赫宰却余力富裕，不肯放他走。一个翻身把东海压在身下，抬高他的两腿大开成“M”型，不留喘息便挺身而入。

东海“啊”地惊叫，可声音出来却是哑的。他叫不成声，只能张着嘴如同溺水的人一样大口喘息。他的眼角渗出泪来，伸手想抵住赫宰胸口，但下身如潮水涌来的酥麻和快感让他下意识地握住了自己的茎身，跟随着撞击律动。

赫宰按住东海的两肩，腰胯有节奏地顶着，可表情却无比真挚，仿佛身下快被吃干抹净的委屈小虎不是他的杰作。赫宰咬着下唇认真地盯着东海，看他脸上飞起红晕，被汗湿的的额发一缕缕粘在脸侧，哭叫着平时说不出口的羞耻词汇，然后又一次射出稀薄的液体。

东海在一波波的高潮余韵里颤抖，同时也感到了一丝绝望，因为赫宰还没有释放。

他的本意是在临别的前一晚把赫宰按在床上料理了，没想到自己还不够人家炒一盘菜。

现在，显然要翻炒第三次了。


	19. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（19）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 这章想搞个大场面
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

赫宰回国的飞机是一大早。早上六点，当赫宰想蹑手蹑脚地从被窝里抽身出来时，却被睡眼朦胧的小孩儿从背后环住，还黏黏糊糊地跟他说：“腰疼。”赫宰老脸一红，在东海额头上留下轻轻一吻，最终还是离开了温热的被褥。

等他收拾好本来就不多的行李，东海已经醒来，半趴在被窝里看他。赫宰生怕自己被那双眼睛多看几下又舍不得离开，只好上前用一个亲吻把它们盖住。把房卡丢给东海，赫宰走到门口，故作轻松地说到：“别忘了帮我退房间，不然你男朋友就要穷死了。”

东海抿了抿嘴，小声嘟囔着：“不是做了那么多综艺吗，哪会穷。”

赫宰轻笑，看来这段时间小孩儿还是在偷偷关注自己的动态。他背着书包走到门外，冲东海挥手告别。

记者会前一天，凌晨两点，宿舍客厅。

圭贤仰躺在沙发上，因为头顶的白炽灯太过刺眼，他用几页草稿纸遮住了脸。赤着的双脚悬空在沙发边缘外，时不时晃两下，像是证明着他还醒着。赫宰则是在沙发的另一端抱膝坐着，双手捂住脸，正在冥思苦想。

两人面前摆着笔记本电脑。正与他们视频的灵九在画面中只剩仰躺在床上翘着的二郎腿。突然，赫宰从双膝间抬起头说到：“厉旭啊。”

躺在一旁的圭贤被惊得身子一哆嗦，一下坐起身来，显然是刚刚不小心睡着了。视频里的灵九那边没有回应，只剩轻微的呼吸声。赫宰用手揉了揉眼，苦笑了一下，关了视频，说到：“还有一天时间，明天再想吧。”

圭贤“嗯”了一声，收拾好电脑回了自己房间。关了灯躺在床上，圭贤在黑暗中睁着眼睛。经过刚才的折腾，此刻居然睡意全消，几次尝试入睡失败，圭贤不由得在脑子里回顾起了这星期的一团乱麻。

他已经好久没试过这么少的行程了，可仿佛比全年无休还累。这星期推了大半的录制，每天去和各大台和媒体的熟人见面，协商尽量正面地报道。前几天的沟通还算顺利，甚至通过他们的关系拿到了一些与会记者可能提出的问题。每天回到宿舍，赫宰就帮他和灵九反复推敲妥当的回答。几人的综艺经验都很丰富，但面对一条条的尖锐问题，三人还是花费了很久才敲定大部分。

但雪上加霜的是，今天白天，不知这些媒体从哪里探得了公司的态度，或是公司放出了风声，之前答应得好好的熟人纷纷反悔表示爱莫能助，只表示会顺着舆论的走势报道。换言之，他们不愿意出手相助，但不介意在墙倒之后再踩上一脚。

下午，圭贤一条条刷过这些人表示“歉意”的信息后，拨通了灵九的电话。收到这些消息已然令他沮丧，将它们转达给灵九则更为艰难。灵九听完了坏消息，镇定地安慰他道：“没事的圭圭，即使没有他们，我们自己也可以做到。”圭嘴上应下他的安慰，可心中明白，灵九安慰人总是不求实际，即使希望多么渺茫，也说得像板上钉钉一样。不过此刻，他宁愿选择相信灵九的话。

好在还算有几个好消息——灵九联系了几位歌谣界的后辈，他们答应给予支持。虽然歌手的粉丝声量不一定比偶像更大，但始终又多一份力量。还有赫宰那边，因为主持过好几档偶像节目，在艺人中的人脉比较广，赫宰主动帮他拜托一些艺人支持。自己公司的艺人们因为公司的立场基本不用指望，其他三大巨头更是乐得看热闹，还好有一些体量较小的经纪公司没有那么强的落井下石意愿，有几家也表示愿意支持。

不过，还不够。在黑暗中圭贤的眉头又皱起。他们还少一些真正核心人物，扭转风向的舵手。

记者会当天。

赫宰急匆匆地从美容室赶来。会场布置已基本就绪，记者们陆陆续续地入席。他来到候机室，圭贤和厉旭穿着正装温习着各自的发言。虽然没有坐在一起，但两人时不时地望向对方，为彼此打气。

赫宰走过去拍了拍圭贤的肩，随后又去握了握灵九的手臂。灵九则是顺势给了赫宰一个拥抱，小声说：“哥，谢谢你。”

“厉旭xi圭贤xi入场准备。”工作人员的声音从门口传来。赫宰冲他们两人点了点头，回到了大厅，在第一排入座。

记者席已全部坐满，摄影机就绪。

就在此时，大厅门外传来一阵骚动。随着前门缓缓打开，在工作人员引导下，有一人缓步踏入。

来人的身高虽然在一众安保人员中并不算出众，可一头银色长发却让人无法移开视线。他温和地冲身边人点头微笑道声“借过”，可惊世的容貌却让人不自主地生出无法忽视的距离感。当他抬头微微扫视时，眼神中的锋芒依旧，多年来不曾有半点折损。

赫宰站起身望向他，他冲赫宰点了点头，走到赫宰身边。

“希澈哥，你来了。”

“嗯。”

两人坐下，记者们的摄像机已迫不及待地对准了宇宙大明星。还没等拍照声响几下，门外又走进一人。

那人梳着西柚色的短发，刘海有几缕稍长，垂下遮住了温柔的笑眼。新生代国民MC利特，立刻分去了大半视线。

“正洙哥也来了？”赫宰惊讶地小声道。

“我叫特儿来的。你们这帮小子，连特儿换号了都不知道。”

赫宰心中无奈，暗自想，我们哪有你清楚。

利特向记者微微颔首示意，向赫宰他们走来，打了招呼之后，坐在了希澈身旁。

门口又出现了一个瘦削的身影，霎时仿佛气温都低了几度。不同于常日对弟弟们的调皮温柔以对的艺声哥，金钟云散乱灰发下的狭长眼眸此刻精光流转，肆意散出生人勿近的气息。当两个弟弟向他坦白关系时，他发自内心为近距离嗑cp感到欣喜，也哀叹两个Jerry将比从前更加统一战线。不过，自己的弟弟们只有自己能欺负，他绝不会有丝毫容忍有心人借题发挥。

紧跟着金钟云，公司的实力PD，戴着金丝边眼镜的神童走了进来。他身边的人则让赫宰一愣——崔始源穿着笔挺的西装，梳着二八分的利落发型，微笑着一起进来。显然，神导演是受他的邀请来为圭贤厉旭应援的。知名导演和演员的到场令记者席传出一小声惊呼。两人入场后大门关闭，有几个记者已经指快如飞地将这强悍到可怕的阵容发送回各自的公司。

随着他们的入座，第一排预留的位置已被基本填满。记者们看着群星闪耀的背影，窃窃私语。这时，已经关上的大门突然被急匆匆地推开。顿时记者们以为又是哪位名流巨星到场，齐齐转头看去，大厅里的声音停了一瞬。可看清来人后，他们发现显然没有前面的几位更有看点，“嗡嗡”的议论声又渐渐响起。

当赫宰看向大门时，他觉得心跳漏了一拍。东海穿着蓝色卫衣和灰色牛仔裤，戴着顶渔夫帽，正在门口四处张望着。对上赫宰的目光，东海露出一个灿烂的微笑，然后向赫宰走来。

赫宰看着小孩儿一步步走向自己，直到人带着股热气坐在他身边，赫宰仍有种不真实感。他压低了声音问：“你怎么回来了？”

东海贴紧了赫宰耳边说到：“圭贤哥今天开记者会，我说了一定会来支持他。我跟导演请了假，今早刚到韩国，晚上就回去。没提前告诉你，想给你一个惊喜。”

赫宰的耳朵被他的呼吸吹得麻酥酥的，一边在心里埋怨圭又和东海搞这种秘密协定，一边却不由得用胳膊贴紧了东海的手臂。

目光紧紧钉在东海身上的还有另一个人。始源在东海刚进来的时候与他有过一刹那的目光相交，但始源刻意地避开了。此刻，看到咬耳朵的两人，始源心底不由自主地冒出一句话：  
“这就是你的何宝荣吧。”

此时，圭贤和厉旭走上台，鞠了一躬，随后入座。伴随着开场白，赫宰，东海和始源看向前方。

记者会正式开始。


	20. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（20）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 这章有些严肃 想认真表达（文章里写的）哥哥们可能会如何回应 部分借用了Elloit Page和Jodie Foster的真实出柜演讲 也向真正勇敢的人致敬 83赫海和忙内line都值得一首真相是真 
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

“各位媒体届的前辈，同僚们，我们在此诚挚问候大家。”圭贤将讲稿展平在桌面上，直视着寂静的听众。上台前，他紧张得额角出汗，补了好几次妆。可此刻，望着黑压压的人群，他却感到前所未有的平静。

“今天，我们邀请各位到场，以很抱歉的心情发布这个声明：我和金厉旭，目前正在以恋人关系交往。”

“之所以选择公布这件事，是因为想与我们的粉丝，以及所有关心和喜爱我们的人一个正式的回应和交代。逃避和谎言可能会带来一时的平静，但终将导致更大的不信任和痛苦，是我们更不愿意看到发生的。”

“长久以来，我们面对的社会环境为我们设立了一个绝对标准，关于美好生活的标准，关于幸福生活的标准，定义着我们的行为，应该如何表达自己，应该如何去爱。诚然，作为艺人，我们深知应时刻注意自己的言行，谨记对公众可能的影响。然而，我们也看到太多事实，证明着这种标准并不意味着真正的幸福。相反，有一部分人在这种标准下，只因爱的对象与我们不同，就被迫遭受流言蜚语和另眼相待。虽然可能无法感知全部，但我们尽力地去感受他们的挣扎，也从他们身上获得了力量和支持。因此我们想，作为艺人的这种表达，或许可以为他们带来一些轻松和希望。”

“今日之后，我们会继续努力创作更好的作品，因人而幸福，再把幸福带给他人。如果实际情况不允许我们继续这样做，也许我们会尝试其他工作。可能不复光鲜，可能不会再出现在公众面前，但那也将是我们的作品。”

“最后，真的真的很感谢所有人，特别是粉丝们，对我们一直以来的包容和陪伴。祝愿大家，和你们所爱的人，安康，幸福。”

语罢，圭贤把麦放在桌子上，鸦雀无声的大厅，衬得麦克风和桌子相触的那声轻轻叩响都格外清晰。听了圭贤的一番话，东海心潮澎湃，有些模糊的视线中，台上聚光灯下的两人仿佛成了自己和赫宰，把心意宣之于口，希望能得世界允许。

东海把目光转向赫宰，可此刻的赫宰面沉如水，眉眼中的肃然未有丝毫变化。与圭贤厉旭排练过无数次的他清楚，声明只是序章，真正的挑战还未到来。

果不其然，显然没有几个记者们如东海一样沉浸在感动之中。圭贤的麦刚放下，便有几家媒体如同嗅到血腥味的鬣狗般地举起了手。

“曹圭贤xi，请问您和厉旭xi是什么时候开始交往的。”

“金厉旭xi，您之前和女团成员曾传过绯闻，请问是否是为了掩饰自己真正的性取向呢？”

“曹圭贤xi，您之前和某音乐剧演员有过同性传闻，请问是否也属实？”

“贵公司已宣布对两人的关系没有正式立场，请问公司在未来是否会继续支持两人的活动？”

“请问两人交往后，是否会继续以K.R.Y.的形式活动？还是会以二人组合的形式？”

“请问……”

面对愈发尖锐的问题，虽然有所准备，但圭贤的手心还是隐隐冒汗，声音也开始变得沙哑。就在此时，厉旭拿起麦，接过他的话回应了几个刁钻的问题，并礼貌但坚定地回绝了几个具有恶意引导性的问题。圭贤看着厉旭没拿麦的那只手放在桌下攥拳攥得发白，但仍挡在他面前承受记者连续不断的提问，他心里没来由地浮现起了刚出道时的那次厉旭的生日会。

成立之初，K.R.Y.中并没有K。圭贤是在艺声，厉旭二人组合出道半年后加入的。彼时组合已经有了一定的粉丝基础，许多粉丝对刚练习几个月就被空降的圭贤心生不满。

圭贤那时还年少，不知怎样面对这庞大的非难，只有在背后发疯似地练习提高实力，活动时则沉默不言，企图隐藏自己。

那次，公司为厉旭举办和粉丝一起的生日会。唱完生日歌，厉旭转过头，一眼就找到了藏在角落里的圭贤，把他带回舞台中央。

“请喜爱K.R.Y.的大家，也多多喜爱我们圭贤。”

少年一瞬间动心，至今仍动心。所幸，虽然路途坎坷，两人仍同行。

有惊无险的问答环节接近尾声。主持示意最后一个问题，一个来自公共台的记者举起了手。

“今天到场的各位嘉宾都是演艺界的知名人物。请问各位在所属公司都表示无立场的前提下还选择前来，是否跟自身的取向相关？之前有传闻银赫xi和李东海xi也是恋人关系，请问是否属实？”

且不论在圭贤和厉旭的记者会直接对嘉宾提问是一件多失礼的事，问题如此刺耳，赫宰感到身旁的东海骤然一僵。一瞬间，管他是什么大台记者，赫宰有种回身骂人的冲动，可此刻的场合和身份让他咬紧舌尖，生生压下了怒意。

赫宰抬头，与希澈目光相交，希澈递了个让他放心的眼神。

希澈直接转过身，笑到：“呀…真是惭愧，我们今天本不应该是主角来着，没想到您还费心为我们准备了问题。”他嘴角上扬，眼神里却没有一丝温度。

“我从江原道来，赫宰和厉旭出生在仁川，东海来自木浦，圭贤一直生活在首尔。我们虽然生活习惯各有不同，但都彼此尊重，也愿意为对方尽自己的一份力。若是都刻意去刺探、抨击对方的私生活，可能早就老死不相往来了。”

“今天我们到此支持厉旭圭贤，只因他们是我们疼爱的弟弟。若是您对这种小道消息有兴趣，等以后我开记者会的时候，一定邀请您的大驾光临。”

提问的记者顿时噤了声，场间一片死寂。此时，坐在一旁的利特缓声道：“我相信今天各位媒体朋友们到来，是为了尽自己的职责，写出准确的报道。所以，我们也不愿意用一些没有根据的信息误导大家。感谢大家准备的提问，也提前谢谢大家写出好的新闻。”

有了利特的缓冲，主持人接过话头，进入了结束语。

会毕，记者们陆续离开，场间终于只剩几人。圭贤厉旭走到第一排，对每个人表示感谢。当时他们在记者会的前一天，只是抱着试试看的态度联系了希澈，可他却痛快地答应了前来，还推掉了当天的拍摄。还有艺声和始源，主动打电话来关心，听到了两人的难处后就立刻决定亲自出席。

希澈假装皱着眉头接受了两人的拥抱，嗔怪地说到：“呀，你们两个，下次低调些。”

利特柔声道：“最难的记者会已经过去了，之后就没有这么辛苦了，好好休息一下吧。”

神童笑盈盈地拍了拍两人的肩膀，打趣道：“今天做得很好啊。对了，K.R.Y.下次的MV应该会大爆吧？有需要找我先。”

金钟云站起身，揉了揉两个弟弟的头发，有些惋惜：“你们刚才回答得应该再强硬些，那些乱提问的记者就应该直接反驳回去嘛！”他起身时，小狮子似的发型有几缕正好飘过站在他身旁的始源的脸侧。始源被若有若无的发丝痒得轻轻打了个寒战，然后觉得自己的反应莫名好笑，忍不住嘴角勾起一个弧度。

圭和灵九两人来到了始源面前，不出所料被他来了个好莱坞倒水式握手。始源有力地摇晃着他们的手臂，热情地说到：“下次有什么事一定给我打电话！”

东海站在赫宰身后，有些愕然地看着几个前辈们把大厅变得比刚刚开记者会的时候还要热闹。殊不知，这些前辈，除了演员始源，早在练习生时期就已互相熟识，虽然现在身处不同行业，却仍愿为了圭贤厉旭齐聚于此。

东海被赫宰带到希澈面前，他在同公司大前辈面前还有些局促。希澈看了看欲言又止的赫宰，心下明镜一般，说道：“你们两个也是，低调点儿。赫宰，东海可是个好孩子，你要是欺负他，你哥我可是会变成流氓的。”

赫宰错愕，委委屈屈道：“哥，我们不是一起做过那么多节目吗，怎么只对我这样？”利特用胳膊肘捅了希澈一下，对两人说到：“想做什么就去做好了。哥会在后面支持你们的”

仿佛刚刚剑拔弩张的记者会没发生过一般，吵吵闹闹的一行人缓缓向外走去。赫宰在希澈的阻拦中终于得到了传说中全世界只有不到十个人知道的利特的手机号，圭贤终于硬插一脚把灵九从始源的high five地狱中解救出来，始源终于自然地与金钟云互换了联系方式，东海鼓起勇气主动与一旁的神童前辈攀谈，聊得兴起提出两人有空可以约着吃饭，并终于靠着核美貌和执着的邀请被答应。走出大厅，午后的阳光洒落在一行人身上，将阴霾一扫而空。

因为之后有各自的行程，其他人简单告别后陆陆续续离开。始源在与东海道别时，仿佛之前无事发生过一般，只是在离开时偷瞄了赫宰的眼色。赫宰借了经纪人的车，亲自送东海去机场。


	21. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（21）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 过完年啦回来继续更
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

去机场的路上，坐在副驾驶上的东海望着窗外飞速掠过的行道树出了神。算上在香港和美国的时间，他已经两个多月没回过韩国了，此刻，即使公路上的韩文指示牌都能让他心中泛起一阵酸楚。赫宰觉察了他的低落，没多说什么，只是在等红灯时抚上了他放在膝上的手。

一路无话，车抵达了空荡荡的机场地下停车场。发动机熄火后，车内变得一片安静，温度却不降反升。东海看向赫宰，正对上他炽热得快吃人的目光，东海有些不好意思避开了视线。刚经历了一场与媒体的恶战，纵然心里对久别重逢却即将分离的人万般不舍，也不想有什么逾越之举。

东海扯了扯嘴角强拉了一个笑容就去推车门：“我走啦。”

赫宰却一把抓住他的手，说到：“等等。”

赫宰挽起自己左手的袖口，露出了系着的红绳手链。其实刚刚记者会上，东海一坐在他身边就留意到了那抹熟悉的红色。只是上次归还手链的经历实在太过惨烈，让他下意识地没有提及这个话题。

此刻赫宰挽起袖子，东海才惊讶地发现，手腕上居然系了两条，另外一条显然是之前被他退回的。赫宰单手解下其中一条，举着它，有点可怜兮兮地对东海说：“东海，我再送你一次，好不好？”

许是赫宰的怀柔战术奏效，东海脱口而出道：“本来就是我的，只是上次落在了宿舍。”听到这句话，赫宰又傻笑起来，伸手就要把手链往东海手腕上套。

东海意识到了自己好像答应得太痛快了，将手腕向后一撤，嘴硬道：“你不是说过不要同时戴，怕被人抓住把柄吗？”

赫宰没想到小孩儿用上了他当时唬人的话来回敬他，好在他发挥sense精的本事，一面回到：“一个人在美国，一个人在韩国，不算同时戴”，一面飞快地把手链套上，还趁机吻了下小孩儿的手腕内侧。东海说不过他，缩回手下了车，关车门时还嚷着：“等我回来就不戴了！”

赫宰咧嘴笑着，目送东海的身影消失在电梯口，不自觉地摩挲自己腕上的红绳。自香港回来后，他总戴着两条手链，还老是把它们捻在一起，直到缠得难舍难分。如今那条红绳终于不负所望，把小孩儿牵回了自己身边。

另一边，圭贤厉旭的恋情公布，金钟云最先在SNS转发了两人的记者会新闻，配上了企鹅，长颈鹿和彩虹的贴纸。随后始源、神童、希澈、利特、赫宰、东海纷纷在自己的社交媒体转发。托应援天团强大粉丝基础的福，网上支持和祝福的声音呈一边倒的趋势。

之前摇摆不定的媒体此刻才跟风而上，纷纷写起了贤旭的甜蜜过往。连公司都口风松动，增发了声明表示将继续支持圭贤厉旭的团体以及个人活动，并表态将对网上任何谣言和诽谤进行提告。

就这样，记者会的两个礼拜后，铺天盖地的新闻终于趋于平静，这场风波算是暂时过去了。灵九开始自由出入宿舍，只是为了避嫌还是很少留到过夜。这导致赫宰在白日里也能撞见两人在宿舍亲亲热热。居于空巢老人的处境，他不知提出了多少次严正抗议，就差把“禁止白日宣淫”做成牌子贴在宿舍房梁上了。可是好不容易经此一难的忙内们充耳不闻，正大光明地天天腻在一起。

于是，东海隔三差五打来的视频电话成了他唯一的慰藉。赫宰不怎么主动打给东海，却在对方超过一天没联系的时候就心神不宁。每到视频的时候，他总是旁敲侧击地抱怨忙内们太嚣张，暗示东海在的话一定可以反将一军。不过，可能由于暗示实在不够明显，东海总是傻乎乎地用“想你了”，“爱你”和bobo回应，然后就兴致勃勃地讲起了在LA的见闻，今天拍摄去了哪些景点，明天和剧组的人去吃哪家餐厅……赫宰用心地听着，却总也等不到东海说何时回来。听到东海细数认识的新朋友，他忍不住偷瞄小孩儿是不是还戴着他送的红绳手链。看到手链好好地呆在手腕上，赫宰稍松了口气，在心里笑自己，又不是婚戒，怎么这么紧张。

好在，难熬的日子并没有持续太久。又忍受了两个星期的思念之苦，赫宰终于盼来了东海回国的日子。当日思夜想的人出现在宿舍门口，赫宰忍不住一把将他按到怀中，直到箍得小孩儿喘不过气来。

当天，赫宰也终于可以在忙内们面前扬眉吐气一回，装作听不到“久旱逢甘霖”的调笑，把东海带到自己的房间折腾了一夜。第二天直到正午才起床，东海连午餐都是端到屋里吃的。

在宿舍又亲亲密密地休息了小半天，傍晚，赫宰神秘兮兮地把东海载到了圣水洞的一个住宅小区。直到被人牵着走进公寓，看到宽敞的房间、简洁的装修，还有跟他的喜好不谋而合的一切时，东海还是有些发愣。客厅没有开灯，赫宰在朝向汉江的巨大落地窗前，从背后环住看江景看得怔住了的东海的腰，问道：“喜欢吗？这是我们的家。”

几年前，赫宰花了大半个家底购置了这套公寓，结果因为一个人住太寂寞也太不方便，就一直闲置了。东海在出道后为了方便和省钱，还一直住在练习生时住的多人宿舍，赫宰便把这套公寓按照东海的喜好装修了一番，想和他一起。

东海刚说了个“喜欢”，就被赫宰慢慢地扳过身子来。两人四目相对，赫宰借着窗外的灯光看着东海亮晶晶的眼睛，然后在人睫毛上落下轻轻的一个吻。渐渐，这个吻不满足于睫毛、额头和唇瓣，而是随着赫宰火烫的手掌一起探索东海的周身。当东海惊觉自己衣衫不整地站在毫无遮挡的窗前时，他已经浑身发软，仿佛被圈禁在了高悬于汉江上的一方天空，身体的每一处都随着浪潮起伏。当他面向窗外，赫宰从背后一点点进入时，东海的眼泪印在玻璃上，洇湿了窗外的万家灯火。

赫宰用指腹擦他的泪，伴着喘息不住地唤道：“东海，东海，别哭。”

如果赫宰现在能分出心思，他会再次感谢装修时花了心思的自己——落地窗前的软垫儿，宽大到可以当床的沙发，足够两人用的浴缸。东海从未想过，如此平平无奇的家具也能变成旖旎万分的乐游原。他在这几处战场上节节败退，溃不成军，最后全身遍布红痕被赫宰从浴缸半抱着放到床上时，眼角还泛着泪花。

第二天早上，赫宰醒来时，东海已经下楼买回了两人的早餐，正在一边吃一边用手机发消息。赫宰揉了揉眼睛问道：“怎么起得这么早？”

“今天中午约了神童前辈一起吃饭，在那之前还要去一趟美容室。”

赫宰刚喝了一口桌上温热的牛奶，嘴角留下的一圈奶渍和不可思议的神情让他看起来像个吹胡子瞪眼的老爷爷：“就你们两个？我都从来没和神童哥单独吃过饭。”

“好像有一个新节目，公司想安排我们一起主持。吃饭的时候顺便聊聊。”东海喝完了咖啡猛地起身，不想牵动昨晚过度劳累的后腰和下身，疼得倒吸了口气，赫宰赶忙惭愧地上前给他揉腰。

神童PD是搞笑艺人和歌手出身，知晓公司准备为东海制作综艺节目后，和公司一起商定了这次企划。“Another Class”是一个轻松明快的偶像展示节目，与公益组织合作，再加上经验丰富的神童坐镇，简直是为东海这个综艺新人量身打造。当然，神童之所以肯出山，也是因为上次的记者会时被东海的真挚和诚恳（和颜值）打动。他自信满满地说和东海一定会合作愉快，还开玩笑道，至多不过是把东海当成嘉宾一样看待。

赫宰吃着早餐，望着东海有些蹒跚但雀跃着离开的身影，心中涌起一种说不出的感受。他总是习惯去照顾和护住的那个小孩儿，其实也是独当一面的木浦真男人了。


	22. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（22）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 说句题外话 前天晚上梦到赫海公布婚讯上了微博热搜 太真了所以半夜两点钟激动得醒了 然后又睡着还继续同一个梦 在梦里认真地担心现在公布会影响大队十专吗 早上醒了刷了好几遍微博确认才发现是做梦
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

“银赫xi准备——” 衣fficial的工作人员的一声呼唤把赫宰从回忆拉回了现实。算下来，距东海搬到圣水洞已经将近三个月了。

赫宰十指交叉，不自觉地双手角力，仿佛指尖的胀痛能暂时转移愁绪。他扪心自问：

那个时候，难道不是幸福生活的开始吗？

怎么搞成了今天这个局面……

“银赫xi可以入场了。”工作人员的声音再次传来。赫宰站起身，整了整风衣的后摆，调节好状态走到了镜头前。

今天衣fficial的开场是根据赫宰选择的办公用品决定对职场新人建议的搭配。当工作人员摆上几组办公用具时，赫宰一眼便瞄到了绿油油的牛油果笔。

东海最爱的牛油果，一下将赫宰的好不容易整理好的思绪拉远。

三个月前，在赫宰的软磨硬泡下，东海把大半个身家搬进了圣水洞，赫宰也从宿舍搬来了些日用品。两人跑完各自的行程，便回到圣水洞的安乐窝。东海虽然疲于行程，但还是还是尽量下厨做健康食品，督促着赫宰少吃外卖。

赫宰总是乖乖吃下小孩儿准备的饭菜，可唯一接受不了的就是牛油果。东海用千奇百怪的健康食材榨奶昔时，只要加了牛油果，赫宰就会见之色变，望风而逃。东海有时还会故意端着奶昔追着他跑，硬要他尝尝，非得惹得他回身反击才算。

想到这，赫宰不禁露出淡淡的微笑。同时，他从摄制组准备的两个笔记本中选择了黑色的更简洁的那个。随后翻开夹在书页里的卡片，上面写着：“见的都是政客们，国会议员实习生look。”

偏偏抽中了这个……“国会议员”，崔始源演员最出名的外号。赫宰在心里念叨着“国会议员shake it啊”，嘴里哀叹：“真不想去啊。”

搬到圣水洞后，许是因为忙碌的行程，不知何时开始，东海常常带着满面倦容回家。赫宰明白新人初期的艰辛，总是让他早早休息，有时间还会在家煮好拉面等他回来。

可是渐渐地，有时就算行程不算忙，赫宰好像都要排队才能挤进东海的生活。有时一周难得有一天休息时间，东海一大早起床，之后就去健身，学英语，到练习室练舞，温习综艺台本，若再有些空余时间，还会出去见朋友。赫宰起床时，偌大的屋子已经人去楼空，只剩东海给他准备的已经放凉的早餐。

最让赫宰沮丧的一次，是东海洗漱完喊着太困了躺倒在了床上。赫宰去洗澡之前撒娇要他至少等自己一起睡觉，结果东海还是先睡着了。赫宰本来想洗完后久违地温存一下，结果他爬上东海的被子，看到的是小孩儿安静的睡颜，最后还是叹了口气帮人盖好了被子。

赫宰一面小心翼翼地守护两人的关系不被曝光，一面又开始对自己的决定产生了些许怀疑。或许，现在真的不是同居的最好时机？

那天周末清晨，赫宰因为口渴难得地早早醒了，他去冰箱里拿矿泉水时，看到东海放在餐桌上的手机亮起来，上面一条kkt的信息，写着：“那好，今天就在那里见面吧。”

发信人是崔始源。

赫宰晨起的昏沉劲儿一下子消散了。还没等他思考“见面”到底意味着什么，东海的手机震动起来，屏幕显示，崔始源打来电话。

不知出于什么心理，赫宰一时间并没有拿着手机去询问东海。相反，他躲进洗手间，装着只是晨起上厕所，然后对着卧室的东海喊：“东海，手机响了。”

东海揉着眼睛出了卧室。随后餐厅传来了谈话的声音。赫宰竖起耳朵听着，不知是不是心理作用，只觉得声音压得格外的小，像是怕他听到。

东海接完电话，走进洗手间准备洗漱。赫宰装作不在意地问到：“今天在家吗？”

东海把挤了牙膏的牙刷塞进嘴里，含糊不清地说道：“一会儿出去见个以前的朋友。”

赫宰的心骤然沉了下去。他与崔始源虽没见过几面，但也算是认识。东海这样模糊的回答，看来并不想他知道今天去见的人是谁。

赫宰的嘴唇动了动，最后还是没勇气多问一句“哪个朋友”，他怕听见东海用更加明显的谎言来搪塞他。于是，他只是说了句自己今天要去一趟公司，便转身出了洗手间。

今天经纪人本来要给赫宰拿来粉丝送的一批应援礼物，可他突然请了病假，赫宰又不想经纪人之外的人知道他的住址，便亲自驱车去公司取。驾车的一路上，他望着街道两旁开始浸染黄色红色的银杏树，不仅没有金秋九月的丰足感，反而觉得格外萧条。

在开了暖气的车中，赫宰被早秋的凉意冻得打了个寒战。

要拿的粉丝礼物放在了经纪人的办公室里。赫宰拎着大包小裹从办公室里出来。隔壁的办公室是策划组和后期组的，虽然是周末，还是有不少人在里面加班。没关紧的门缝让里面叽叽喳喳的说话声和笑声飘了出来，让正要离开的赫宰停了下来。

“噢？《春光乍泄》的宣传策划已经开始了吗？”  
“嗯，你快来看看，东海和始源欧巴的剧照，简直火花四射啊。”  
“对啦，据说他们在香港拍摄时对彼此都有好感，还被人看到过出去约会呢。”  
“是呀，好像东海喝醉了还是始源欧巴送他回酒店的，太浪漫了吧。”  
“你剪片花真是太幸福了。”  
“要是不用加班就更幸福了，唉……”

赫宰没听清后面的对话，只是加快了脚步离开。

他把礼物胡乱地塞到车后座，拿出手机，搜了东海和崔始源两人的名字。翻了十几版搜索页，除了共同拍摄电影和一起出席了圭贤厉旭的记者会之外，并没有什么其他的新闻。

他思忖了片刻，压住了心脏的狂跳，输入了李东海和崔始源两人名字的汉字。查找，中文新闻。

虽然满屏尽是不懂的文字，可一条条搜索结果中的配图却直白明了。的确有粉丝在香港拍到过东海和崔始源，只是因为配图不甚清晰，并没有在韩网掀起什么风浪。可和东海朝夕相处了这么久，赫宰还是一眼认出了模糊像素里的小孩。

他在马路上扶着膝盖，看向笑弯了腰的始源。  
他在游船上，和始源一起藏在角落里看着夜景。  
始源夜晚扶着东海从餐厅离开，日期正是他因为担心火灾赶到香港的那天。

像是心脏突然被一只手攥紧，赫宰觉得血液猛地冲上太阳穴，鼓膜嗡嗡作响。他把手机丢在副驾驶上，闭上眼，深呼吸着让自己平静下来。

他头脑努力运转着，试图拼凑一切的来龙去脉，想说服自己东海只是短暂地为了拍戏酝酿情感。可几个月来心里压抑的情绪却硬丢了一把钢锥卡住了头脑中运转的齿轮，任由火花爆起，所有理智崩成一坨废铁。赫宰抓起手机，拨通了圭贤的电话：  
“曹酒鬼，今天有空吗？”

许久没有痛快地喝过酒了。等赫宰在圭贤那倒完一肚子苦水，已有些微醺。他在天色擦黑时告别了忧心忡忡送他上的士的圭。

回到家，东海还没有回来，赫宰看着被夜色扫荡了的空空的房间，突然感到一阵委屈。他倒在沙发上，蜷成了一团。

东海更晚些时回到了家。发现屋里没有开灯，正要去按亮开关，突然一个人影扑了过来，把他紧紧揽入怀里。那人浑身酒气，脸颊贴上了他的脖颈，凉凉的液体触感让东海心里一抖。他去按开关的手停住，转而落在了对方瘦削的背上。

“赫宰，怎么了？”东海轻拍着他的后背。

“你去见谁了？”赫宰嘟囔着问。

东海沉默了片刻，终于还是答到：“始源哥。”  
其实，今天是始源找他讨论有关《春光乍泄》宣传的事情。他知道始源最近和金钟云走得很近，为了避嫌，特意把见面的地点选在了钟云哥的鼠兔咖啡厅。之所以没有告诉赫宰，是因为他还想和始源讨论另一件事。既然赫宰问到了，他想，不如就在今晚说清楚。

“为什么去见他不告诉我？我看到网上说，你们去香港拍戏的时候，还约会了……”赫宰含糊的声音变得愈发不可闻。

赫宰醉了，但是没有那么醉。仔细想想，东海去香港前，是自己拒绝他在先，所以东海和谁，有怎样的经历，其实并不需要和他交代。只不过，赫宰想借着酒劲任性一回。他宁愿东海说自己是无理取闹，宁愿东海跟自己说得明明白白那不关自己事，宁愿东海跟他吵一架，然后他就可以仗着自己醉了低声下气地道歉，这样清醒后也不会那么难堪。

可听到他问话的一瞬间，东海的身体却定住了。赫宰明明抱住的是亲昵过无数遍再熟悉不过的身体，此刻却突然陌生了。

东海什么也没有说，他只是把晕乎乎的赫宰抱起来，走进卧室，把他好好地放在床，打开了床头灯。

赫宰假装睡着地闭着眼睛等了好久，听到东海的脚步声在屋里停留了一阵。随后开门声响起，东海出了家门。


	23. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（23）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 这章刚一发刚一发 虽然赫海贤旭 但仙鹤也好灵魂伴侣啊
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

汉江水面卷起的秋风把寒意一点点楔进关节缝隙。站在岸边的东海裹紧了外套，呆呆地望着对岸——在圣水洞公寓里俯瞰到的对岸的华灯彩照，离近了再看，也不过是无数个彻夜难眠的人。正如幸福生活的背后，他一直没能对赫宰提起的那段在香港的记忆。

纵然那时他和赫宰不在一起，纵然那晚他和崔始源并没发生什么，纵然他早已和始源泾渭分明，可在香港的那些日与夜，不知是以李耀辉还是李东海的身份，在某些时刻，他是对始源动过心的。

他心里装着仰望了十几年的人，却与另一人走遍大街小巷，任由自己喝醉被那人送回酒店。

他问心有愧。

可这些话，他不知如何对赫宰开口。

东海正在江风中醒神，手机突然响起，是圭贤打来的电话。  
“豆海～在哪里呀？”  
“在圣水洞。”  
“好久不见了，今晚有约吗？”  
“啊…没有。”  
“那来哥这吃个夜宵吧？”  
“可是……”  
“好啦，就这么定啦！”  
“嗯…好吧。”

挂了电话，圭贤发短信给赫宰：  
“赫宰呀，东海的事搞定啦。他今晚来宿舍，我顺便让他住几天。”  
“谢谢了圭。”  
“哥，做到这种程度是不是该给我调解费了？两边分别调解要收两倍钱的。”  
“（李赫宰送您的3000元便利店优惠券已到账）”  
“哥，这个数额的话我今晚要和东海睡一屋了噢。”  
“曺圭贤我劝你善良。上面这句话我已经截图保留，最近灵九是不是不太忙啊，是时候该找他聊聊了。”  
“哎西…请我一顿烤肉，总行了吧？”  
“成交。哎对了！你先把3000元优惠券还我！”

赫宰看着手机屏幕上的已读不回，把头埋进枕头哀叹：“简直是强盗啊强盗！”

照拍摄衣fficial的这日算，东海借住在宿舍已经一个星期了。而赫宰独自住在圣水洞，切切实实地体会到了当初买了房子没有自己住是多么正确的决定。一个人好像怎么努力也暖不了一个卧室，连拉面的香气都填不满一个厨房。一个人，连拉面和炒年糕吃着都不香了。

可即便如此，赫宰也没有主动联系东海——堂堂平静的湖水本应是避风良港，却像个醋坛子似的追问男友的前任，他不知东海会怎样看待这样的自己。甚至会不会，讨厌这样的自己？

至于和崔始源的事，他愿意等到东海想说的时候再听。

虽然忍住了不和东海联系，但另一位唠叨受害者，曹圭贤，出现了。

“圭，东海在干嘛呀？”  
“在刷牙。”  
“…”

“圭，帮我看一眼东海这几天有没有戴红绳手链啊？”  
“嗯，戴了，和他的长相一点也不配。”  
“…”

“圭，东海这几天都穿的谁的衣服啊？”  
“灵九和我的啊。怎么，你要给我们买新衣服？”  
“太不识货了吧，难道我一屋子的潮服都是摆设吗？”  
“哥，你终于意识到了。”  
“…”

“圭，东海每天看你和灵九腻腻歪歪的没说什么吗？没有孤单寂寞冷？”  
“他悟了，说幸福的秘诀就是别老问问题。”  
“不可能。认真的，他还说什么了？”  
“他刷着牙说的，没听清。”  
“…”

就这样胡思乱想着，衣fficial的拍摄在傍晚结束了，赫宰裹好了风衣上了车，手机屏突然亮了起来。见到来电显示“公司代表”，赫宰心中浮现出一种不祥的预感。接起电话，代表的声音悠悠传来：“银赫呀，行程结束了吧？来公司一趟吧。”

随着赫宰忐忑地走进办公室，先映入眼帘的，是东海垂着手站在办公桌旁。而公司代表坐在办公桌后，玩味地看着两人。

赫宰问候了一声，站到了东海身旁。

“东海呀，把你的想法再跟赫宰说一下吧。”

东海两手交叠放在身前，指头却绞在一起勒得发白。他看向代表，说到：“我想和银赫哥组偶像组合。”

如同突然浸入一潭湖水，赫宰觉得视线中周遭的事物一下子变得模糊起来，唯有东海清隽的侧脸格外清晰。不等赫宰接话，代表说到：“东海，虽然你很想和银赫组合，但公司毕竟有公司的考虑，更何况，也要问问赫宰的意见。赫宰，你可得好好跟东海说说。”

代表将“好好”两字咬得很重。话说得滴水不漏，声音里却透着愠怒。他深深地看了赫宰一眼，接着道：“还有关于电影宣传的事，同性电影两人不在一起营销是没办法成功的。崔始源拒绝两人关系营销的事……不管是什么原因，我会亲自出面解决。”

赫宰隐隐意识到，东海那天去找始源，可能是为了请对方拒绝公司炒cp的营销手段。

“东海呀”，沉默了片刻，赫宰终于开口了，“你考虑清楚，你是真的想和我组组合吗？即使你一个人solo也会做得很好？”  
“即使会影响到你拍戏成为名演员的机会？”  
“即使相对于你来说，我的人气和体力会拖后腿？”  
“即使我们一起并不能获得同等的资源？”  
“即使会因为之前那件事遭来别人的非议？”

听着赫宰接二连三的问话，代表嘴角露出一抹微笑。相比于年轻气盛的东海，在行业里摸爬滚打多年的赫宰显然更清楚其中的利害关系。偶像人至中年，除了在公司的照拂下生存，几乎没有第二条路可走。他坚信赫宰会和从前的每一次一样，顺从公司的决定。

东海等赫宰全部问完，转过头直视他的双眼。不知是不是错觉，赫宰觉得他仿佛冲自己笑了笑。

“银赫前辈，这些我都清楚。我的回答是，我想和您组组合。”

代表有些不耐烦地等着赫宰继续游说，可他突然愣住了，因为赫宰脸上浮现了一个他从未见过的，有些无奈和轻佻的笑。

赫宰转而看向代表，哑着嗓子道：“如果这样的话，我真的没什么理由说服我自己拒绝了。代表nim，请您准许我和东海组成组合。”

代表看着坦然直视自己的两人，突然，他留意到了赫宰深藏在手腕深处的那抹红色，和东海腕上的红绳手链遥相呼应。代表意识到自己犯了个错误。他把赫宰叫来当说客，本想借两人之间的情谊让冒失冲撞的东海屈服，可这种感情显然不是投下几块顽石就规划了轨迹的潺潺细流。正相反，磅礴的东海水卷着过去百依百顺的银赫，冲入了他无法控制的汪洋。

虽然在心里狂骂“西八”，代表表面上却并没有失了镇定。一个过气偶像，一个新人，还并没有到不可舍弃的程度。他冷笑了一声，接着说道：“银赫啊，没想到你是这么想的。不过你应该也理解，公司也需要发展，有些时候不得不做出一些艰难的决定。放眼整个市场，如果没有公司的帮助，我担心你还有东海，在这个行业里会很艰难啊……”代表斟酌着措辞，正犹豫要不要挑明更具有威胁意味的话来，突然，他发现自己忽略了一点——

赫宰和东海的眼里没有惧意。甚至，赫宰眼里露出一丝轻松。

如果离开了公司，在这个行业无疑会被打压。可两人眼中的轻松表明，他们并不在乎是否继续留在这个行业。

他猜得没错。赫宰心头正浮现出去东海木浦老家做客的那天。不知道如果两人真的一起去了木浦，东海妈妈会不会嫌弃自己除了偶像什么都不会做？

代表随即想起公司的主力艺人们齐齐去圭贤厉旭新闻发布会的事。顶着公司的压力，他们仍愿出面。是不是证明，如果公司与赫宰东海解约，公司的艺人们也会有所反抗？一人之心不足为惧，可千万人之心，就让人不可不提防了。

想到这，代表强迫自己和缓了神色，也不管前后衔接得多生硬，话锋一转：“当然，对你们的意见，公司还是十分重视的。我会和其他代表商量后，有结果会告知你们的。”


	24. 衣fficial——爱情开始的地方（24）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警 借用了衣fficial的设定 不出名小偶像赫x新人海 见婆家家长啦 附赠83和贤旭小剧场
> 
> 微博/Lofter id：长抱明月终

和强敌战斗的那一刻往往是英勇而壮美的，尤其有相爱的人在侧。可等到战斗结束，输赢未卜，撑着残躯喘息时，疲惫、恐惧、怀疑、愧疚等诸多情绪就会如潮水一般涌来。这便是离开了办公室，一路走进水泥色仿佛巨大棺材般的地下停车场的东海的心境。如同烟花极盛而止，剩下的只有硝石的呛辣和满地的余烬。

赫宰走在他身前两步远，米黄色的风衣裹住一个沉默的背影，看不出情绪。

没什么犹豫地，东海跟着赫宰上了车。

坐在副驾驶，东海不敢抬眼去看赫宰。那次在鼠兔求始源拒绝了炒cp之后，没想到代表突然把他叫到公司，不仅表示要亲自说服崔始源同意捆绑营销，还告知给他安排了另一部同性电影的行程。本来这部《春光乍泄》敲定时便未经他同意，再加上东海不愿再和别人炒cp，也志在歌手道路，便一股脑地说出了想与赫宰组组合的想法。事出突然，他没法和赫宰商量，结果连累得赫宰也得罪了代表。

就在车里的气氛压得东海透不过气，想开口时，赫宰突然闭上眼，仿佛松了口气道：

“东海呀，我可把话都说出去了。这下，你可不能不要我了。”

瞬间，惊喜和愧疚混杂在一起，誓不罢休地拱出了东海的泪来。碍于公共场合，他不敢有大动作，只是一边抹掉眼角的泪，一边握紧了赫宰的手。赫宰转过头看他，眼睛里像盛着一汪水：  
“我以前交过三个女朋友，一个是练习生时交往的，除了正洙哥他们几个没人知道，出道之后就自然分开了。一个是出道初期的，节目上讲过，因为她和前男友的事分手了。还有一个是几年前和歌手……你应该知道的。男朋友的话，在你之前一个都没有，在你之后也不会有了。”

东海脸上挂着泪，愣愣地听着，不知道他为什么突然说起了这个。

“不知道你听到这些是什么感受，不过我刚刚看到你和崔始源在香港的新闻时，我嫉妒了。还有就是后悔，后悔为什么没早点答应你。我没法做到不在乎。”

“现在的我，和你小时候喜欢的那个银赫不一样。这个人谈过恋爱，没那么冷静，会嫉妒，也会不高兴。但是，他更怕你离开。东海，如果有什么事你不想说，他愿意试着忘记。无论什么时候你想说了，他都愿意听着。你……愿意和这样的他在一起吗？”

东海点了点头，脸上的泪映出一点点灯光来。

“那好”，赫宰脸上泛起一个如释重负的笑，“我们回家。”

时隔一个星期，东海终于回到了圣水洞公寓。当然，除了赫宰之外，更高兴的是圭贤，他终于不用再接受消息的狂轰乱炸，激动得连那顿烤肉都不记得叫赫宰还了。

在赫宰和东海忐忑的等待中，公司的消息终于传来。或许终究是不想两边撕破脸皮太难看，公司同意两人组合，只不过必须用项目组合的形式，以一年为期进行活动。此外还附加了一系列条件，怎样活动、包装和宣传都要接受公司安排，行程自由度也大大降低。

结果虽不理想，但也不是最坏。两人没怎么再与公司纠缠便同意了。签合同的那天晚上，赫宰和东海一同到江边跑步。东海在之前吹冷风的位置望着对岸，心中默默道：只要和你一起，我愿意成为华灯里那个彻夜不眠的人。

“东海呀”，赫宰倚着江边的栏杆，呼出的热气在空中凝成一阵白雾，“我们明年一月一日一起去看日出吧。”

“好。”

捱过了兵荒马乱的九月，中秋节便临近了。好巧不巧，东海Another Class的行程被安排在了中秋节当日，第二天才能回木浦。当赫宰躺在床上，看着怀里的小孩儿强笑着说自己中秋晚上一个人在圣水洞也没关系时，当即拍着（东海的）胸脯保证，中秋节带他回自己家一起过。随即又三言两语哄得人开心起来，红着脸被他带去浴室进行“充分”的洗澡了。

话虽如此，第二天腰酸背痛起身时，赫宰有些拿不准了——把人带到家里，究竟以什么身份合适？看东海出了门，赫宰决定先打电话给姐姐探探口风。

“姐姐，在哪里呢？”  
“在外面遛狗，怎么了？”  
“我……中秋节想带一个人回家。”  
“噢，东海？”  
“？？？你怎么知道？”  
“雅拉（圭贤姐姐），希真（希澈姐姐）和仁英（利特姐姐）都私下和我说过。她们说有点担心你，叫我关心你一下。”  
“？？？那我怎么没收到关心？”  
“你不是有很多恋爱经验嘛。看你每次在家里的群里发消息都那么活泼，根本不用我担心呀。”  
“哪有很多恋爱经验……对了姐姐，如果我说东海是我男朋友，你觉得爸爸妈妈会接受吗？”  
“只要你认真跟他们说实话，我觉得应该会接受吧……Bori！不能在那里撒尿！喂赫宰，我先挂了，等回家再说……”

听着电话里的忙音，赫宰用手遮住脸，感到一阵头痛。少顷，他下定了决心似的抓起手机，拨通了妈妈的电话：“妈妈，中秋那天，我想带一个人回家吃饭……”

椭圆的月亮一天天鼓胀起来，中秋节终于到了。赫宰的行程比东海结束得稍早，便开车到录制地点附近等他。车停了没一会，赫宰便看到心上人裹着卡其色风衣蹦蹦跳跳地跑来。

“呀，怎么准备得这么正式。”来人一上车，赫宰便笑得合不拢嘴。Another Class里面总是运动装、卫衣示人的东海，特意换上了一身正式的装束——雾霾蓝色羊绒衫里叠穿红色条纹衬衫，露出文质彬彬的领口。下身也换了剪裁得体的黑色宽松裤，配上乐福鞋。赫宰心中暗笑，这身衣服，与他在衣fficial最新一期里为上班族做的搭配格外相似。

仔细地看了看小孩儿精致的面庞，赫宰惊讶道：“难道刚刚拍完还补了妆？”

东海脖颈蹿上一簇红晕：“第一次见面，也不能太随便吧。”

“我们东海已经够好看了，你这样岂不是衬得我不够帅了？”赫宰一边发动车子一边逗他，“一会儿不用太紧张，我爸爸妈妈很随意的。吃得饱饱的就好了。”

“他们，知道我们的关系吗？”

“嗯，我都跟他们说了，还说了非你不娶。”

“呀李赫宰，你怎么能这么说呢！”一个虎掌因为害羞拍了过来。

“啊疼疼疼，胳膊断了，要翻车了！”赫宰装模作样地碰瓷。说笑之间，他抬眼偷瞄，安心地看到小孩儿似乎没那么紧张了。

门铃响起时，提着礼品站在赫宰身后的东海不自主地屏住了呼吸。门开了，走廊的灯光映亮了一个和蔼可亲的温柔面庞。赫宰妈妈柔声道：“东海来了吧，快进来。赫宰你真是，怎么东西都让东海拎着了。”

还没等行礼问候，东海就被一双热乎乎的手拉进了门。赫宰妈妈拉着他的手夸赞他的帅气，赫宰爸爸有些矜持地拍了拍他的肩膀，脸上却藏不住笑容。还有素拉姐姐，真人看起来比照片更漂亮也和赫宰更相像。

赫宰顺手帮他脱下外套挂在一边，嘴里嚷着：“好饿啊，我们先吃饭吧。”

饭桌正中摆着一锅热气腾腾的炖牛排骨，海鲜煎饼、牛肉打糕陪衬在侧，还有炒杂菜和拌三色菜点缀其间。准备这些菜定是花费了不少功夫，东海忙不迭地表示谢意。赫宰妈妈只是笑着推着他的肩膀，叫他洗个手快点入座。

碰杯的声音轻响，东海呷了一口家里自制的甜米露，口中留下丝丝麦芽的甜香。看着对面的家人，还有身旁低头嘴巴鼓鼓地吃着菜的恋人，赫宰的心中溢满了幸福。他一边马不停蹄地把肉和菜夹到东海碗里，一边忍不住在桌下悄悄握住了他的手。

东海吃饭向来斯文，在赫宰的一通助攻下也吃了个十分饱。等桌上的菜消灭了大半，赫宰开始聊起了公司最近的安排。听到公司答应两人组成组合，赫宰妈妈看向东海，眼里闪着亮晶晶的光，认真地说到：

“东海呀，你辛苦了。和我们赫宰一起组成组合，真是太感谢了。”

“伯母，赫宰哥真的很厉害，我一定会努力和他一样优秀的。”

看着温馨的一幕，赫宰忍不住嘟囔到：“妈，我才是亲儿子，您还记得吧？”

素拉姐在一边补刀：“有一个长得帅的弟弟当然更好。”

“不管我长什么样，也是和你一样。”

“李赫宰，想挨打了不是？”

“今天是团圆的日子，不能动手！哎呀，别踢我……”

笑闹了一阵，东海准备帮赫宰妈妈收拾碗筷，却被赫宰拉到了客厅的沙发上坐下。看着沙发上坐得整整齐齐，笑着望向对方的两人，姐姐忍不住拿出手机，拍下了一张合影。

中秋节翌日，宿舍内：  
圭：“灵九，我姐姐发给我一张东海去赫宰哥家里见父母的照片，你觉得是不是在暗示我什么？”  
灵九：“你要求婚？”  
圭：“你这什么脑回路？我想好久没去看望伯父伯母了，要不这周和你一起去一趟仁川？”  
灵九：“你要在我家求婚？”  
圭：“想什么呢？我要是真求你答应吗？”  
灵九：“不要。”  
圭：“那不就得了……让我想想买点什么东西去。”  
灵九（闷闷地走开）  
圭：“灵九，灵九，哎？怎么不理我啦？”  
圭（……度过了一个摸不着头脑的清晨）

中秋节翌日，利特家中：  
特（推醒了身旁的希澈）：“希澈，姐姐发了一张赫宰和东海的照片，好像是中秋节去了赫宰家。”  
澈：“噢？我姐怎么没给我发？”（拿起手机）“啊我也收到了。怎么，怕崽子们领先了？要不我们也像圭贤他们一样公开？”  
特：“说什么傻话呀。我只是想到，好像好长时间没见你父母了吧。”  
澈：“前几天不还在《熊孩子》上看见我妈妈了嘛…你呀，今天好不容易休息半天，再睡一会。”（翻个身把人搂住，腿顺势压在了正洙身上）  
特（感觉到了希澈不安分的手）：“……希澈，你不是要睡觉吗？”  
澈（假装听不到）  
特：“呀！希澈你……”  
特（……在休息日度过了一个精疲力尽的清晨）


End file.
